Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Alioth, Pechda, Dubhe y otros cuatro reinos más, todos sumidos en una guerra eterna, todos disputando el poder de un demonio para obtener la vida de un dios. (IkexAqua(OC) Dos años después de Radiant Dawn, siguiendo el epilogo de Ike)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cuenta la leyenda que hace más de mil años, el continente Gamma y sus siete reinos se sumieron en las tinieblas.

El hijo del aquel entonces rey de Synnefa se dejó consumir por la maldad y la codicia al no poder heredar el reino de su padre.

Desde su antiguo palacio en el llamado reino celestial, junto con su leal súbdito, abrió un portal al infierno y mediante un pacto obtuvo los poderes de un poderoso demonio. Así, el príncipe del reino celestial, asesinó a sus padres y hermanos, obteniendo el control de todo Synnefa.

Con toda su maldad, permitió que las bestias del infierno quedaran libres de sus prisiones y masacran a los mortales de todo el reino y más tarde, de todo Gamma.

Ante la amenaza inminente, dos poderosos reyes de Gamma que siempre se mantenían en disputa, decidieron poner fin a sus rivalidades y unir fuerzas para detener el avance del Rey Demonio.

Desde Benetnasch, el reino tocado por los dioses, se enviaron espías que se infiltraron en el sequito del Rey Demonio, en busca de una debilidad. Alioth, el reino del verano eterno, contribuyó con su gran ejército para detener el avance de las bestias provenientes del infierno. Así, los cuatro reinos restantes del continente: Megrez, Mizar, Dubhe y Pechda, se unieron por la misma causa.

Sin embargo, todo fue en vano ya que la oscuridad seguía plagando el mundo y el Rey Demonio se hacía más y más fuerte.

Al ver el sufrimiento de sus hijos, los dioses hicieron llegar del mar a un hombre, un forastero de tierras lejanas con infinita sabiduría. El misterioso hombre le dijo a cada rey que debían entregar a su mejor guerrero como ofrenda a los dioses para así vencer al Rey Demonio.

Los seis reyes no dudaron en obedecer, y mediante engaños, cada uno llevó a su guerrero a un templo construido por los primeros hombres, aquellos que aun tenían sangre divina.

Allí, por orden del Forastero, los guerreros fueron cruelmente sacrificados y en su agonía, juraron vengarse.

Con la sangre de cinco de ellos se escribió el hechizo que sellaría el poder del Rey Demonio, mientras que con la sangre del sexto, el más joven y puro de todos ellos, se creó un elixir que devolvía la vida a los que ya habían partido al otro mundo.

Del último rayo de sol que bañaba el continente, aparecieron tres ángeles, cada uno portando una espada forjada por los dioses más poderosos.

El ángel mayor, de brillantes cabellos negros y mirada dorada, entregó su arma al Forastero.

—Tomad esta espada —pronunció, con una voz suave y delicada que llenaba de serenidad los corazones de quienes lo escuchaban—, y bañadla en la sangre del demonio que tan descaradamente escapó del juicio de nuestro señor oscuro.

El segundo ángel, de relucientes cabellos dorados y mirada tan oscura como la obsidiana, se acercó al joven príncipe de Alioth.

—Tomad esta espada —dijo, su voz era apenas un susurro que acariciaba los oídos—, y bañadla en la sangre del demonio para así pagar por el pecado de la insolencia en contra de nuestro señor de la luz.

Finalmente, el ángel más pequeño y hermoso, de ojos tan azules como el mar y cabellos del color de la arena, se postró frente a un humilde hombre de Benetnasch, sorprendiendo a todos al entregarle la espada.

—Tomad esta espada y bañadla en la sangre del demonio —ordenó, su voz tan firme y severa hizo que por un momento, todos contuvieran el aliento, hasta ver como sus labios se curvaban en una cálida sonrisa—. Después, entregadla a vuestros hijos, y que ellos la entreguen a los suyos. Solo así podrás asegurar la victoria y ganar el favor de nuestro señor del mar.

Los tres ángeles se esfumaron grácilmente como la suave niebla que cubre los campos al amanecer. Y así, los tres guerreros que portaban las armas de los dioses, se encaminaron al palacio del Rey Demonio.

Con una estocada de sus armas disiparon la oscuridad y en el suelo abrieron una grita que envió a las bestias de vuelta a su mundo, donde el Dios Oscuro les esperaba para impartir su juicio.

Los guerreros lucharon arduamente contra el Rey Demonio. Y cuando el joven príncipe y el humilde hombre yacían en el suelo, ahogados en su propia sangre, el Forastero creyó que todo se había perdido, hasta que una calidez envolvió su cuerpo. De su cuello pendía, en un diminuto frasco de cristal, aquel elixir que devolvía la vida a todo aquel que lo bebiera. Con esa bebida, el Forastero trajo de vuelta a sus dos aliados y bañaron sus espadas en el mismo líquido y maravillados vieron como el frasco no se vació.

Así, los tres guerreros pelaron de nuevo. Destrozaron el cuerpo del Rey Demonio y sellaron su alma en el pergamino del Averno, el cual fue resguardado en el templo de los primeros hombres.

Al final, cuando la luz volvió al continente de Gamma, el Forastero optó por volver a su hogar, pero a cambio de la ayuda que prestó a los pobladores de cada reino, tenía que reclamar el tesoro más valioso de todos. Los seis reyes discutieron sin cesar, tres días y tres noches, hasta que al amanecer del cuarto día, entregaron al Forastero dicho tesoro, siendo este aquel líquido con el cual se podía traer de vuelta a los muertos, el elixir que finalmente nombraron Aqua.

Complacido con su premio, el Forastero se marchó, nunca nadie más supo de él. Consigo no solo se llevó el Aqua, sino también la hermosa espada que el ángel enviado por el Dios Oscuro le había otorgado.

En cuanto al pergamino, se dice que la sangre con la que fue creado está maldita ya que, de los seis sacrificios que se utilizaron en su creación, cinco de ellos repudiaron a los dioses con su último aliento. Durante el pasar de los años, el pergamino que encierra al Rey Demonio que casi acabó con los siete reinos de Gamma, solo ha ido alimentando su poder en lugar de debilitarlo.

Las leyendas cuentan y los trovadores cantan que los dioses, al prever el retorno del Rey Demonio, otorgaran a los hombres con otro obsequio bendito que podrá ser su salvación o su destrucción.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está el prólogo.<strong>

**No sé si el rating vaya a cambiar a M…lo más seguro es que sí.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero haber captado su atención **

**Reviews son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

De todos los trabajos con los que había lidiado en su vida de mercenario, los que estaban relacionados con el desierto eran los peores. El calor era sofocante, con el sudor la arena se pegaba por todas partes y como era tan blanda al momento de pisarla, caminar era complicado, ni hablar de luchar ahí. Ike odiaba los desiertos desde aquella vez, hace cinco años, cuando Sanaki los envió, el día que conocieron a Tormod.

Pero trabajo era trabajo, y le gustara o no el desierto, el pago que les dieron por hacer lo que hacían ahí había sido muy generoso. Sin embargo, la batalla ya había terminado, y ahora buscaban algún sobreviviente del bando enemigo, si regresaban sin uno, su pago seria reducido a la mitad.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era que había posibilidades de que una nueva guerra estallara, pero no entre ninguna nación de Tellius, si no contra una nación desconocida que parecía llegar del otro lado del desierto de Daein. Al principio se creyó que eran simples bandidos, porque solo se recibían algunos rumores. Después, la reina Nailah apareció ante Micaiah, pidiendo asilo para ella y su gente porque unos hombres, militares de armaduras verdes, habían atacado su pueblo. En ese momento, el caos total comenzó.

Ike y su grupo no eran los únicos mercenarios ahí, a ellos los envió Elincia junto con Geoffrey y los demás caballeros reales, a los otros los enviaron diferentes naciones, había algunos que incluso venían de Galdoa.

El enemigo portaba relucientes armaduras de color verde pino con bordes plateados que brillaban intensamente…pero no con los rayos del sol, sino con la luna; era como si la luz fluyera dentro de ellos como el agua de un río. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían los ojos color rojo sangre, muy parecido al de Soren.

—¿Siguen sin encontrar uno vivo? —preguntó Ike, al ver que Oscar llegaba, con su armadura llena de arena al igual que su cabello.

—No, todos murieron —informó.

—Sigan buscando, tiene que haber uno.

El caballero no dudó en acatar la orden del comandante.

Ike se quedó en la tienda, junto con Soren, quien estaba muy ocupado revisando una carta escrita en un idioma raro que no era ni el común ni el antiguo.

—¿Qué crees que es lo que están buscando? —preguntó el comandante, esperando a que su estratega le prestara un poco de atención, pero el mago simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista de esos inmundos pergaminos, como si de un momento a otro, esos retorcidos garabatos fueran a cobrar sentido.

Así que Ike, tan impaciente como siempre, se fastidió y salió a caminar por ahí, distraídamente, sin preocuparse si quiera por perderse en medio del desierto. Removió algunos de los cuerpos tirados en la arena, buscando uno vivo para ser interrogado, pero no lo encontró. Se fue alejando más y más hasta que ya no encontró cuerpos ni nada, solo la repugnante arena que parecía volverse roja conforme el sol se ocultaba detrás de las dunas. Por lo menos el calor empezaba a ceder.

Cuando el sol dejó de molestarle los ojos, pudo ver con mayor claridad lo que había metros delante de él, algo que desentonaba con arena.

Del color rojizo sobresalía algo de un pulcro y profundo color negro, amplio y basto. Ike frotó sus ojos para asegurarse de que la fatiga no le estuviera gastando una broma, pero el resplandor negro seguía ahí, brillando con los mortecinos rayos del sol que todavía lo alcanzaban, como si fuera un reluciente cristal.

El mercenario se acercó tan rápido como se lo permitió la arena. Una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que el color negro era la larga, hermosa y lisa caballera de una esbelta mujer tendida en el suelo, boca abajo.

Ike se apoyó en sus rodillas y con mucho cuidado giró el cuerpo de la mujer. Al ver su rostro, el mercenario sintió que le robaron el aliento y por un momento, creyó que estaba en un sueño. La joven era hermosa, tan hermosa que parecía irreal.

Su piel era blanca, de apariencia suave, tenia pómulos altos, con un intenso rubor que seguramente se debía al calor sofocante del desierto. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona y sus labios finos parecían de seda. Todo su rostro era enmarcado por ese largo cabello negro.

Ike se apresuró a buscar sus signos vitales y suspiró aliviado al notar que aun estaba viva. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su profunda y calmada respiración. Con cuidado, el muchacho la levantó en sus brazos, no se sorprendió al notar lo ligera que era. Su cuerpo era agraciado, curvilíneo, de cintura diminuta.

Ike se dispuso a llevarla al campamento para que Rhys la atendiera. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando no faltaba mucho para llegar, la chica empezó a moverse y quejarse.

—Greil…Greil —susurró y Ike se estremeció por completo al escucharla pronunciar aquel nombre.

El muchacho se apoyó de nuevo en el suelo, manteniendo a la chica en sus brazos.

—Oye —dijo, dándole leves palmaditas en el rostro—. ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

La chica no respondió, solo se movió de nuevo, pero esta vez abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que la estaba sujetando. Ike se sintió de nuevo como en un sueño, ya que los ojos de la mujer eran simplemente hermosos; de un color purpura, no como el de los laguz, sino más bien un purpura oscuro, como el del cielo en la madrugada. Se sumió tanto en ellos que no pudo reaccionar.

—Gawain —dijo la mujer antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue el primer capítulo, levanten la mano los que creen que hay una Mary Sue xD sé que muchos pensaran así.<strong>

**Bueno, esto es dos años después de Radiant Dawn. Ike tiene veintitrés años (suponiendo que Path of Radiance termina con un Ike de dieciocho), y esta historia sigue su epilogo, o sea, Ike se larga de Tellius :p**

**Ahora, sobre la chica, no será la única OC, habrá más porque como dije, la historia no se desarrolla por completo en Tellius.**

**Este fic tendrá muy, pero muy poco romance porque a mí no se me da escribirlo, no me sale. Así que nadie nadará en miel.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Pasó una semana desde el día en que Ike encontró a la chica inconsciente en el desierto, pero ella aun estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Cuando el comandante la llevó al campamento, varios sanadores la revisaron y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había bebido algo que la puso en ese estado de letargo, completamente inconsciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podían hacer nada para despertarla y tampoco sabían si algún día volvería en sí. Ike pensó que era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en su vida, pero él no era un sanador y no le interesaba serlo nunca, así que simplemente aceptó lo que se le dijo.

Pero luego empezó el problema, un día después de que Ike llevara a la muchacha. Empezó a circular un rumor que, ciertamente, era el más asqueroso y aberrante que Ike hubiese escuchado: "La chica que trajo el comandante puede ser violada sin ningún problema."

Había gente de orígenes y valores dudosos en esa pequeña milicia armada por los nobles de Tellius, y Ike comprobó que la chica no solo era atractiva para él. El día en que llegó con ella en brazos, los hombres detenían sus labores y la miraban, unos de una manera curiosa, la mayoría de una manera horriblemente morbosa, pero él pensó que solo eran idiotas urgidos, después de todo, ninguna prostituta los siguió hasta el desierto, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Pero cuando la presentó ante Soren y el mago se quedó sin habla por un instante, entonces fue que el comandante sintió algo muy cercano al miedo.

Ese mismo día Ike tuvo que matar a dos hombres que parecían vulgares bestias enfermas de lujuria; golpearon a Mia, que era la que estaba encargada de vigilar esa área del campamento, todo por la chica dormida. Al siguiente día fueron tres que lucían igual o peor que los primeros. Ike había conocido a uno de ellos, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, lucia decente.

Se preguntó si los hombres de verdad tendrían tanta urgencia de que tener a alguien que les calentara la cama y de ser así ¿Por qué no buscar a alguna mujer entre el ejército? Era exactamente lo mismo estar con una prostituta que con una mujer normal.

Para el cuarto día, Ike perdió la cuenta de cuantos fueron los barbajanes que quisieron aprovecharse de la chica, y cuando el comandante vio a Shinon, mirándola de una manera muy poco agradable estando sobrio, no fue algo cercano al miedo lo que sintió, sino el miedo mismo. Desde ese momento Ike decidió hacerse cargo personalmente de la chica, nadie podía estar cerca de ella si él no estaba presente para supervisar y en caso de que fuera imposible su presencia, Titania lo reemplazaba, pero siempre por un corto periodo de tiempo, porque no confiaba en nadie.

Ike la observó. La chica tenía el caballo más hermoso, la piel más hermosa, los labios y el rostro más perfectos, eso sin mencionar sus ojos. "_Cuando los vean será todavía peor" _pensó, recordando ese brillante color púrpura que le robó el aliento. "_De verdad eres muy bonita, pero…no obtendrán placer de ti, ni siquiera vas a gemir, de por si violar a alguien ya es horrible, no harás absolutamente nada y saben que yo los mataré ¿Por qué siguen intentando?"_

—¡Ike! —el mercenario dio un brinco ante la exclamación repentina de su hermana, había olvidado que estaba con él.

—¿Qué?

—Te he estado hablando como por quince minutos —espetó la joven, claramente molesta—. ¿Has escuchado por lo menos una palabra de lo que te he estado diciendo?

—¿Algo sobre la comida? —respondió, sin siquiera pensarlo, no tenía ni idea de lo que Mist le estuvo diciendo y la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho. Esa mañana solo recibió malas noticias, la más importante era que el agua se les estaba acabando y aun faltaban varios días para llegar a Daein.

—Ike, por favor…no me digas que tú también quieres violarla.

—¡Mist! –explotó Ike, demasiado enojado—. ¡¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de eso?!

—Es que te le quedas mirando y…—dijo, dudando—. La gente está hablando y dicen que…ella es un demonio que seduce a los hombres.

Cuando el comandante escuchó eso, la molestia se le pasó y rió un poco.

—No les hagas caso, Mist. Los demonios no existen.

—Ike, dime la verdad —insistió su hermana—. ¿No…te gusta? ¿No sientes…algo? ¿No le has hecho nada? Porque te la pases aquí todo el día, es muy raro que salgas.

—Mist —suspiró Ike—, no le he hecho y no le haré nada. No niego que…es muy bonita pero… —miró a la chica, dormida profundamente, inconsciente de todo, se preguntó si estaría soñando algo, se preguntó qué estaría soñando _"¿Quién es ella?"_

—¡Ike! —gritó Mist, sacándolo con brusquedad de su repentino adormecimiento, porque así se sintió, como si todos sus sentidos se fueran apagando gradualmente.

—Lo siento…es que…estaba pensando.

La joven estaba a punto de responder, abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido fue emitido a través de esta. Sus ojos celestes solo miraron a un punto fijo antes de que señalara a dicho lugar.

Ike se giró y de inmediato se encontró con la hermosa mirada de la joven que había encontrado en el desierto, pero sus pupilas ya no era de color púrpura, si no de un índigo intenso y reluciente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó, su voz claramente alterada por el miedo—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No te asustes —se apresuró a decir Mist, Ike por otro lado, simplemente escuchó la voz de su hermana como un zumbido en la lejanía, sin poder moverse, se quedó ahí, frío, como idiota—. Yo me llamo Mist.

La chica parecía estar a la defensiva, alejándose lo más posible de los dos desconocidos que tenia frente a ella.

—Y él —continuó Mist, propinándole un codazo en las costillas a Ike que lo sacó de inmediato del estado de shock—, es mi hermano, él fue quien te encontró en el desierto.

La hermosa joven miró a Ike y él sintió como si todas las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta, haciendo que incluso le costara respirar; recibiendo como consecuencia otro golpe por parte de su hermana.

—M-me…me llamo Ike, soy el comandante de…los Mercenarios de Greil. — dijo, de manera muy forzosa. No podía moverse, en ese momento todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y si se ponía de pie, estaba más que seguro de que sus piernas no lo iban a sostener.

—Greil…Gawain —murmuró la chica, sus ojos se iluminaron y Ike sintió como se le aceleró el corazón—. ¿Lo conoces? Por favor, dime donde está, necesito encontrarlo. _Tengo_ que encontrarlo.

—Sí…lo conozco, era mi padre —asintió el comandante, y cuando la muchacha sonrió, de nuevo se sintió en un sueño—. Pero está muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo murió?! —Exclamó, sus ojos cambiaron de color, se volvieron púrpuras otra vez. A pesar de estar un poco aturdido, Ike supo que no había sido su imaginación, porque Mist también se dio cuenta, le apretó el brazo y susurró "Sus ojos".

—Hace cinco años.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —Le espetó, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su rostro pálido, del color de la leche, quizá más blanco—. ¡Mi padre tuvo contacto con él hace cuatro meses! ¡No es posible que esté muerto!

Ike pensó que la chica iba a desmayarse y finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Cuando ella empezó a sollozar, el joven comandante sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho.

–Espera…por favor, no llores —la chica lo miró y limpió sus lagrimas, levantando la barbilla con un gesto que era muy parecido al desdén. Se alejó un poco más de él—. Escucha, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero necesito que te calmes. —las facciones de la chica se relajaron e incluso, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Aqua.

—Bien —Ike respiró profundamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se giró para buscar a Mist y pedirle que trajera algo de comer, pero su hermana ya no estaba por ningún lado "¡_Me dejó con el supuesto demonio!"_ —. Has estado dormida por una semana, primero necesito que comas algo. Quédate aquí, volveré en un minuto o menos, solo…no te muevas.

Antes de que Aqua dijera una palabra, Ike salió de la tienda; el aire seco del desierto le golpeó la cara y en lugar de hacerle sentir bien, simplemente le produjo una sensación de nauseas. Una punzada le apretó el pecho y sus músculos se tensaron ante la incontrolable necesidad de volver a esa tienda y ver a la chica, ver esos hermosos ojos e incluso, probar esos perfectos labios.

—¿Ike? —lo llamó Titania, su voz le llegó como un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo y de un momento a otro, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron mas y cayó de bruces al suelo—. ¡Ike! ¿Qué tienes?

—…Aqua.

—¿Qué? ¿Agua? ¿Quieres agua?

—No…no Titania —dijo rotundamente, meneando la cabeza—. La chica…Aqua, despertó. —miró a su alrededor y luego clavó sus azules ojos de nuevo en la mujer de cabellos rojos—. ¿Dónde está Oscar?

—¿Oscar? Él está…voy a buscarlo —dijo la mujer, con la preocupación muy marcada en su rostro—. También buscare a Rhys.

Titania se marchó muy rápido, sin que Ike pudiera decirle lo que realmente quería, solo permaneció en el suelo, recuperando el aire, mirando el cielo salpicado de titilantes estrellas, hasta que finalmente se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para entrar otra vez.

—¿Estás…enfermo o algo? Te ves pálido —le informó Aqua apenas puso un pie en la tienda. Él no le respondió, solo la observó, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos eran índigo otra vez y brillaban tanto que hacían lucir las estrellas y la misma luna llena como una porquería.

—¿De dónde eres? —dijo, finalmente. Si bien, la chica hablaba la lengua común de una manera muy fluida, tenía un acento, poco marcado, que Ike ni siquiera notó al principio, pero acento al fin de cuentas.

—…Vengo del reino de Benetnasch. Soy la única hija de Aspros Exilion, Lord de Cástor, General de las fuerzas armadas y mano derecha del rey Zibal Urban.

—¿Por qué viniste? —Era una noble, una noble que no lucia como noble. Pensó en Elincia y ese enorme vestido de color naranja brillante que llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron "_Si estaba tratando de esconderse… ¿no hubiese sido más práctico usar otra ropa?" _Aqua, por otro lado, llevaba un vestido de color negro, ligero y corto que dejaba ver sus muslos, firmes y bien torneados; era obvio que la chica había sido sometida a algún tipo de entrenamiento, sus piernas lucían mejores que las de Mia _"Mucho mejor". _Sus botas eran largas, apretando en la rodilla y subían hasta la mitad de sus muslos expuestos, del mismo color que el vestido. Sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guanteletes blancos, y en sus muñecas, cubriendo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, una especie de brazaletes de cuero donde llevaba escondidas finísimas y largas agujas que, de clavarlas en el lugar correcto, bien te podrían matar. En el muslo izquierdo llevaba un pequeño cinto donde portaba una daga y en su cintura, una espada muy hermosa. Todas esas armas las ocultó Ike.

—Mi padre me envió para protegerme —respondió la muchacha, desviando la mirada sutilmente—. Se supone que tu padre iba a ayudarme a conseguir refugio en Daein. El mío conocía al tuyo…siempre me hablaba de él, desde niña. Pero si Greil, o Gawain, murió hace cinco años, eso quiere decir que la reina nos traicionó. Mataran a mi padre.

—Y esos que lo matarán ¿están tratando de matarte a ti también? —Inquirió el joven comandante—. ¿O de qué quería protegerte?

—Mi continente está en guerra. Los siete reinos de Gamma están peleando el uno contra el otro. Unos me quieren proteger, otros me quieren matar.

—¿Por qué?

La chica lo miró de nuevo, todo rastro de miedo en su mirada había desaparecido por completo y un brillo de arrogancia destellaba junto con el pulcro color índigo de sus orbes.

—No voy a contestarte eso.

* * *

><p><strong>No piensen mal de Ike, recuerden que es hombre :p<strong>

**Los capítulos me quedan largos y no me gusta.**

**Gracias por leer, un review ayuda mucho.**


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

—¿Qué más te dijo? —Soren no miraba al comandante, lucia demasiado concentrado en el montón de papeles que reposaban en la mesa frente a él.

—Dijo que su padre conoció al mío —respondió Ike, esperando una reacción por parte del mago, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Qué más?

—Que matarán a su padre.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

Ike suspiró, impaciente, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. La noche anterior no durmió por hablar con la joven sobre lo de su padre, pero lo cierto era que recordaba muy poco, casi nada.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —inquirió el mago, finalmente clavando su roja mirada en el joven comandante.

—Sí. —respondió sin mucho ánimo, era la tercera persona en lo que iba del día que le hacia la misma pregunta.

Soren no dejó de mirarlo, podía sentir sus ojos perforándole la cabeza y cuando el estratega apartó los papeles que tenía enfrente y se acomodó en su asiento, Ike solo se sintió peor.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió, el mercenario meneó la cabeza; no podía responder a algo para lo que no había respuesta—. Ike, esa chica convirtió en…bestias a una veintena de hombres, estando dormida. No me imagino lo que hará ahora y como tú pasas más tiempo con ella…

—¿Tú eres uno de los que cree que Aqua es un demonio?

—Aqua…así se llama —dijo, frotándose las sienes—. No creo que sea un demonio, pero tampoco creo que sea un ángel y mucho menos que tú seas un santo que no es capaz de apreciar las 'virtudes' de una mujer como ella —Ike sintió un intenso calor que iniciaba en sus mejillas y se apoderaba de todo su rostro, así que desvió la mirada—. No te reprocharé nada, pero creo que no está demás que me digas si de pronto te pasa por la mente hacer cosas que no debes.

—¡No! —espetó el joven comandante, sofocándose por la repentina onda de calor.

Soren estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando desde afuera se escucharon los silbidos y griteríos de varios hombres.

Ike se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de la tienda. No muy lejos, vio como Aqua le propinaba un puñetazo en la nariz a un sujeto que trataba de tocarla. Sin embargo, otro la tomó por atrás mientras el resto se acercaba a ella.

—¡Suéltala! —ordenó Ike, con voz firme y demandante, la que siempre usaba cuando quería que le obedecieran sin chistar. Y así fue; los hombres se apartaron al instante de la chica y el que la había sujetado la empujó tan fuerte por el susto que Aqua tuvo que apoyar las manos para que su rostro no se estrellara en la arena—. Largo de aquí. Todos.

Los hombres se fueron dispersando, unos mirando al suelo, otros al cielo, y solo unos cuantos, por el rabillo del ojo, contemplando a Aqua, pero ninguno se atrevió a mirar a Ike.

El mercenario se acercó a Aqua para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—No me toques. —siseó, incorporándose ella sola y sacudiéndose la arena. Sus ojos de color índigo destellaban arrogancia, pero escondían un orgullo herido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaría mejor si les pusieras una correa a tus bestias. —Aqua lo pasó de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Por un momento, Ike solo pudo verla. Se dio cuenta que su cabello no era totalmente negro, el sol del desierto arrancaba destellos rojizos de su melena que lucían como finas hebras hechas de rubís. Quería tocar ese cabello.

—Aqua, espera —le llamó, antes de que se alejara más—. Necesito hablar contigo, ven.

La chica dudó un instante pero finalmente lo siguió hasta la carpa, donde Soren ya estaba otra vez concentrado en sus papeles y solo levantó la mirada por instante cuando la chica tomó asiento junto a él.

—¿Y bien? —Suspiró ella—. ¿De qué querían hablar?

—¿Qué era lo que hacías con ese ejército? —cuestionó Soren, tajante como siempre.

—Era mi escolta. Mi padre me envió con varios de sus hombres para protegerme. No estaban preparados para pelear contra una milicia porque…se supone que no sería necesario. Pero sus bestias atacaron y mataron a todos.

—Atacamos porque son el enemigo —refutó Ike, un poco molesto.

—Mis soldados no hicieron nada, llevaban bandera blanca.

—Los soldados de tu padre masacraron un pueblo de laguz que está en este mismo desierto, también llevaban estandarte de paz. —la interrumpió Soren, ella frunció el ceño y su reluciente mirada índigo brilló cuando la briza se coló dentro de la carpa y dejó pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz—. Ahora dime ¿Cómo fue que terminaste inconsciente?

El joven comandante observaba a Aqua detenidamente, cada expresión de su rostro que trataba de descifrar y memorizar le llegaba como una oleada de inquietud y desesperación…desesperación por sentirla cerca y conocerla más.

Le cruzó por la mente que tal vez, solo tal vez, Mist tuviera razón, y que la chica fuera un demonio que le estaba adormeciendo los sentidos.

—Una de mis damas de compañía me dio algo de comer y empecé a sentir mucho sueño —respondió, mirando a Soren directo a los ojos, con esa arrogante seguridad marcada en su rostro de facciones perfectas—. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

Ike hizo memoria, pensando si entre los cadáveres de aquella pelea había alguno de una mujer sin armadura, o con vestido, o algo que la delatara como dama de compañía, pero no recordó ninguno. Ni siquiera había mujeres luchando, todos eran hombres.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende tu reino? —Continuó Soren.

—¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? —Se defendió de inmediato—. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el ejército de Benetnasch atacó aquí, pero te aseguro que mi padre no tiene nada que ver con eso. Además, la reina nos traicionó.

—¿Fue ella la que supuestamente te puso en contacto con mi padre? —inquirió Ike, necesitaba saber todo lo relacionado con Greil.

Aqua se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, su mirada se ensombreció. Mordió su labio y se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviera frío.

—¿Saben lo que es un Ojos del Ocaso?

Ike miró a Soren, intrigado. El mago por fin había dejado los papeles a un lado, y tenía sus ojos clavados en la chica; no era difícil darse cuenta que estaba a la defensiva, como si temiera que ella fuera a hacer algo.

Tanto el comandante, como el estratega respondieron con un "no".

—Un Ojos del Ocaso puede ver el pasado y el futuro —explicó la joven, aun con esa expresión extrañamente sombría—. Mi papá es el hombre más poderoso de Benetnasch, mi familia es más rica que la familia real, por eso pudo consultar a un Ojos del Ocaso, ella le dijo que me enviara al reino de Daein, que ahí estaría segura. También dijo que Gawain me recibiría y me protegería. La reina se ofreció a ayudarnos y…la Ojos del Ocaso nos dijo que era sincera así que le creímos.

—Le creyeron a una mujer que dice poder ver el futuro —dijo Soren, en claro tono burlón—. Que idiotez.

—Soren.

—¿Idiotez? —Espetó la joven, levantándose de golpe de su asiento—. Idiotez la tuya que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices —Soren alzó una ceja, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Ike tampoco, simplemente vio como la actitud de la joven cambió de inmediato; su gesto ya no era nada cercano a lo sombrío—. Los Ojos del Ocaso nacieron después de la época oscura de mi continente, cuando un mestizo de demonio y mortal se unió con un Sin Alma. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? La simple mezcla entre un beorc y un laguz dragón.

Esta vez, Soren apretó los puños y su estoico rostro titubeo por un momento, mostrando en la comisura de su boca y en su roja mirada la ira que lo embargaba. Se puso de pie, y al creer que el mago atacaría a la chica, Ike se levantó también para separarlos en caso de que fuera necesario.

La tención llenó el aire y era como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció cuando unos gritos de agonía se escucharon desde afuera. Titania no tardó en entrar a la carpa, agitada, respirando pesadamente y con sudor recorriéndole todo el rostro.

—¡Comandante! —espetó, como sea que la falta de aire se lo haya permitido—. ¡Nos están atacando!

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer n.n <strong>

**No tengo nada que decir…solo que perdonen los errores que se me pasan.**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Los hombres contra quienes pelearon ese día portaban armaduras de un reluciente color negro con bordes dorados y la gran mayoría de ellas tenían en el pecho un emblema de un león, hecho con hermosas gemas de color rojo.

Sin embargo, los bordes de aquellas piezas de metal no brillaban, eran tan comunes como cualquier otra. Y aun así, sus portadores parecían moverse más rápido de lo que deberían, y sus golpes resultaban ser mucho más fuertes.

Ike lo notó en el momento que su espada chocó contra la pesada lámina de un hacha y lo mucho que le costó asestar un golpe en aquel individuo de ojos rojos y colmillos extrañamente más largos de lo normal. La hoja dorada de Ragnell le había abierto un gran tajo en el vientre, justo donde el peto de la armadura estaba más débil para mejorar la movilidad. El hombre había caído, gritando de dolor y con la sangre empapando la arena, pero Ike, a cambio, había alcanzado a recibir un corte en la pierna, uno que le escocía demasiado.

Para su suerte se dio cuenta que, al menos para él, acabar con aquellos soldados no requería nada más que un zarpazo rápido, que aunque no fuera profundo o con todas sus fuerzas, hacia caer a los hombres. Y las cosas no solo eran tan fáciles para él; tal parecía que uno que otro mago de magia de luz tampoco tenía tantos problemas como los otros. Algunos soldados incluso los evitaban por completo.

También estaba la chica, Aqua, con una extraña espada luminosa que Ike había accedido a entregarle para que sirviera de algo durante todo ese caos.

El mercenario nunca, después de confiscar las armas de la muchacha, había sacado aquella espada de su elegante vaina de oro blanco, por lo que solo se dio cuenta del brillo que la luna arrancaba de su hoja cuando la noche cayó en aquel campo de batalla. Lucía mucho como el brillo que brotaba de las armaduras color verde pino de los soldados anteriores. Era como si una luz entre el púrpura y el azul fluyera dentro del metal como el agua de un río. El enemigo parecía temerle a ese brillo y cuando la lámina los alcanzaba, también caían con facilidad, berreando como si sus cuerpos estuvieran en llamas.

La batalla se extendió por horas y horas, hasta que por fin, ya muy entrada la noche, los soldados de armaduras negras dejaron de aparecer. Y a pesar de haber ganado, la victoria era demasiado agria como poder tragarla.

Ike se dejó caer en la arena, con la sangre de la herida en su pierna izquierda empapándole el pantalón.

—No fue tan profunda —comentó Rhys, con un gesto de angustia en el rostro. Su piel era pálida, del color de la leche cortada y todas sus ropas antes blancas estaban manchadas de rojo. No era su sangre, sino la de todos los aliados que había estado atendiendo, muchos de los cuales murieron sin remedio alguno—, no entiendo porqué no deja de sangrar. Ni siquiera con un elixir se detiene.

El mercenario de cabello azul respiró profundo, sintiendo el estomago algo revuelto, de momentos era como si todo a su alrededor le diera vueltas.

—Pero me hace sentir mejor…por lo menos un poco —le aseguró, dando otro trago al liquido del frasco—. Rhys, ve a ayudar a los otros, por ahora yo estaré bien.

Si bien, el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido, asintió levemente y se marchó.

Ike rompió un poco el desgarre en su pantalón para tener una mejor vista a su herida. Esta era delgada, pero bastante larga. Con la tela de su capa limpió un poco la sangre coagulada y, por un momento, creyó que la hemorragia ya se había detenido, pero luego una un latigazo de dolor le hizo apretar los dientes y un chorro de sangre emano de nuevo.

—Maldición —musitó, algo agitado, mientras el dolor aminoraba muy lentamente.

—Te envenenaron —comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Ike no se molestó en mirar a Aqua, ni siquiera cuando esta se sentó a su lado—. No dejará de sangrar hasta que no tomes el antídoto adecuado.

—¿Con qué me envenenaron? No me siento así —respondió, aun concentrado en su cortada.

—No están luchando contra mortales.

Esta vez, el joven comandante le prestó toda la atención. La joven tenía algunos raspones en las piernas y un golpe que le había enrojecido la mejilla, pero nada más. El color de sus ojos era la mezcla entre el azul y el púrpura, idéntico al color que relucía en su extraña espada de apariencia refinada.

—¿Y tienes el antídoto? —preguntó él, de manera poco convencida y una extraña sensación de molestia que le oprimía el pecho.

—¿Me dejarás conservar mi espada si te lo doy?

Ike suspiró pesadamente, contemplando la posibilidad de dejar a esa muchacha andar por ahí con un arma, como si fuera uno más de ellos y no una extraña que encontró en medio del desierto. Era claro que sabia usarla, así que le quitaría algunos problemas de encima, ya no tendría que preocuparse tanto por mantenerla a salvo después de la actitud que algunos tomaron en torno a ella. Pero no podía confiar tanto en alguien que acaba de conocer, mucho menos sabiendo que venía de un reino enemigo

Como pudo, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse más, se incorporó, apretando de nuevo los dientes al sentir la punzada de dolor recorrerle la pierna al igual que la fría sangre mojándole la piel.

—Ven —dijo, y caminó hasta su tienda, con Aqua siguiéndole de cerca. De entre el desorden allí dentro buscó una de esas alforjas que Aqua llevaba sujeta en el muslo el día que la encontraron. Ella se sentó en la cama improvisada, sujetando firme la vaina de su espada como si temiera que se la fueran a quitar—. ¿Cuántos antídotos tienes? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. La herida volvió a escocer un más.

—Solo uno.

Ike le entregó la pequeña alforja y asintió levemente.

—Entonces vamos a hacer esto —dijo, respirando profundo—: tú me das el antídoto y respondes mis preguntas a cambio de que yo te deje quedarte con la espada.

Aqua le miró fijamente de manera recelosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviera ansiosa por algo.

—Está bien —replicó, aun con su gesto de inconformidad.

De su cinturón negro, la muchacha desató la vaina de su espada y sin remover el arma de ahí comenzó a jalar la parte superior de la empuñadura como si fuera un tapón. Ike la miró atento por si intentaba algo raro, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que de esa misma espada, y tras remover la parte superior de la empuñadura, sacó un diminuto frasco de cristal con un peculiar líquido de color blanco y reluciente, como el de una perla.

—Ten —dijo de muy mala gana, entregándole el frasco—. No sabe bien, pero con eso cerrarán tus heridas.

Ike aceptó el frasco y le dedicó una mirada rápida a la muchacha, reprimiendo un escalofrío al ver esos ojos púrpura oscurecerse, como si una sombra azulada se posara sobre ellos.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se bebió el supuesto antídoto de un solo trago. El amargo sabor le quemó la lengua hasta deslizarse lento por su garganta, provocándole la sensación de ahogo. Pero una vez que el líquido se diluyó por su esófago, el ardor en la pierna desapareció de súbito y cuando los ojos azules del comandante se posaron en aquella zona, la herida había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Qué es esto exactamente? —preguntó, totalmente sorprendido ante la rapidez y el alivio que beber aquello le había causado.

—Se llama Llanto de Ninfa —respondió la joven de manera desinteresada, cepillando un mechón de su cabello con los dedos—. Solo se consigue en Synnefa, de unos árboles de hojas azules.

—¿Synnefa?

Aqua alzó la mirada, sonriéndole de lado, como jactándose del hecho de que él no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

—Lo siento, olvidé que tú no tienes ni idea de todo lo que hay en el continente de donde yo vengo —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona—. Synnefa es uno de los siete reinos de Gamma. Los otros seis son Alioth, Pechda, Megrez, Mizar, Dubhe y Benetnasch, que es de donde yo vengo.

—¿Quién nos atacó hoy? —inquirió el comandante, de manera firme y mirándola directo a los ojos.

—¿Cuántas preguntas se supone que debo responder?

Ike sintió mucha molestia al ver la actitud tan altanera de Aqua. La joven no solo se estaba aprovechando de la información que tenía en sus manos y que tanto él como todo Tellius necesitaban, sino que también se burlaba y se divertía con ello. Como si fuera un maldito juego nada más, en donde ella era la pieza con el control total. Como si fuera la única capaz de detener todo ese caos.

De una manera mucho más brusca de lo que en realidad había querido, sujeto a Aqua por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¡Oye suéltame! —espetó ella, tratando de zafarse.

Ike hizo caso omiso, aplicando mayor fuerza en su agarre y tomándola firmemente del torso.

—Las que yo quiera —musitó, notando de inmediato que la mirada de superioridad de la chica titubeó—. Si insistes en comportarte como nuestro enemigo entonces te trataré como uno. No me importa si eres noble o no, vas a responder mis preguntas y punto.

—Está…está bien —dijo Aqua, con una voz levemente temblorosa, pero la mirada firme y fija en el joven mercenario, como desafiándolo—. Pero suéltame primer.

Ike dudó un momento, contemplando esa expresión que trataba de mantenerse orgullosa, una que por un momento despertó algo en él. Pensó que aquello también era un juego de poder, uno que verdaderamente le gustaría jugar.

Y sin embargo, respiró hondo y finalmente la soltó, alejándose de ella para dejar de invadir su espacio personal.

—¿Quién nos atacó? —preguntó de nuevo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Fue Dubhe, el reino de los leones negros —respondió Aqua, con un tono desdeñoso—. Su rey se llama Regulus Naos.

—¿Sabes el nombre de todos los reyes?

—No.

—Dime los que sepas —exigió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de ignorar el frío repentino en su estomago. Sentía que, a sus espaldas, alguien lo estaba observando.

Aqua resopló sonoramente, echando su cabello por detrás del hombro y musitando algo antes de responder.

—Presta atención porque no pienso repetirlo —refunfuño, aclarándose la garganta—. El rey de Benetnasch se llama Zibal Urban y la reina es Dana Urban…o Dana Acrab, como se llamaba antes de casarse. Luego está la reina de Alioth, Ginebra Cassio… —su voz se volvió acida, como si las palabras le quemaran la lengua por el simple hecho de ser dichas y sus ojos reflejaron amargura, tal vez rabia, al tiempo que apretaba los puños—. Pero solo es reina por matrimonio y mientras su hijito, Modred Cassio, es coronado. El rey murió unas semanas antes de que yo viniera aquí —hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si estuviera aburrida y su mirada y tono de voz cambiaron tan repentinamente como habían llegado—. En Synnefa el rey es un hombre llamado Markab Enif. La reina de Megrez, creo, se llama…Etamin o algo así… Y por último está la menos importante e insignificante de todas: Ana Kaus, la reina de Pechda.

—Entonces solo te falta decirme el nombre del rey o la reina de Mizar —dijo Ike, reflexionando sobre aquella información.

Aqua se encogió de hombros, meneando la cabeza.

—Sobre Mizar no se sabe nada, es un reino oscuro y maldito —comentó, en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Ike estuvo tentado a preguntar mas sobre eso, pero de momento, no eran las leyendas y mitos de Gamma lo que le interesaban, sino los hechos y las razones que esos reinos pudieran tener para estar atacándoles.

—¿Dubhe tiene algún aliado en Gamma? —inquirió, sentándose de nuevo junto a la joven.

—No…bueno, tengo entendido que el único reino con el que tiene relaciones es con Megrez, pero son solo relaciones comerciales, nada más —Aqua se removió un poco en su lugar, como incomoda y alejándose unos cuantos centímetros de Ike—. Además Megrez es muy simplón, siempre se esconde cuando hay conflictos bélicos.

Ike casi rió ante el comentario. No sabía que en Gamma un reino se volvía simple cuando decidía no participar en una guerra.

Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo durante los minutos de silencio. Sintió como si un repentino aire le soplara en la nuca y le erizara los vellos.

—Ahora…necesito que me expliques lo que comentaste esta mañana antes del ataque y lo que dijiste hace rato —dijo Ike, y esta vez lo hizo como una petición, no como una orden.

Aqua bajó la mirada un poco y apretó los labios. Ike notó de inmediato como la piel de ella también se erizaba y su cuerpo reprimía un estremecimiento.

—En mi continente hay una leyenda que dice que hace muchos, pero muchos años atrás, un demonio muy poderoso salió del infierno y sumió a los siete reinos de Gamma en el caos —relató, de nuevo con un tono de voz muy bajo—. Muchas otras bestias fueron liberadas de sus prisiones y caminaron en la tierra con apariencia de beorc y laguz… Tuvieron hijos con los mortales y esos niños nacían con los ojos rojos y unos colmillos como los de un animal además de ser muy fuertes y veloces. Pero sobre todo, muy crueles. Hoy en día su apariencia es mas como la de beorc y laguz comunes, pero todos los que tienen sangre de demonio corriendo por sus venas tienen los ojos color carmín y muchos siguen teniendo una fuerza que sobrepasa los límites. Dicen que incluso algunos tienen habilidades como poseer el cuerpo de las personas o esfumarse de la nada. A todos ellos se les llama Ojos Sangrantes.

—Entonces dices que no son mortales porque…son mitad demonio —comentó Ike, un tanto incrédulo, pero al ver la seriedad en la mirada de Aqua, que ahora tenía un color púrpura, supo que eso no era un juego, y que independientemente de si fuera verdad o mera exageración, Aqua lo creía y estaba siendo sincera con él.

—No son mitad demonio, los demonios ya no se pasean por la tierra…solo tienen algún ancestro que es demonio —aclaró, como muy segura de sus palabras—. Luego están los Sin Alma, la descendencia de quienes vendieron su alma al rey demonio. Tienen los ojos grises. Ellos también son muy crueles y pues…dicen que también tiene alguna habilidad especial.

—¿Qué hay de los…Ojos del Ocaso? Son los que dices que pueden ver el futuro, ¿no?

—Sí, ellos son los hijos entre un Sin Alma y un Ojos Sangrentes, pero es muy raro que nazca uno.

Hubo otro silencio. La oscuridad dentro de la tienda se iba extendiendo, luciendo como grandes bocas que buscaban consumir todo lo que estuviera demasiado lejos de las danzantes flamas de las velas que no tardarían en extinguirse.

Ike miró a la joven y después de un instante, quizá al sentir la mirada calándole en la cabeza, ella también se giró para mirarlo. La poca luz naranja parecía hacer bailar el color púrpura de sus ojos, oscureciéndolo y luego iluminándolo repentinamente para dibujando sombras extrañas que parecieron ser consumidas en cuanto el color se volvió, de nuevo, aquella mezcla entre el morado y el azul.

—¿Y tus ojos? —preguntó Ike de súbito, incapaz de controlar su lengua ni cerrar su boca para evitar escupir aquellas palabras—. También son raros, ¿no?

Aqua sonrió de lado, de nuevo con ese gesto arrogante iluminando sus finas facciones.

—La mirada de las ánimas —dijo, como si aquello fuera algo para estar orgulloso. Ike de nuevo se sintió sumido en aquel extraño y atrayente juego de poder donde, por un momento, él parecía ser el perdedor—. Solo mi familia la posee…con ella pude ver unas alas de dragón en tu estratega. Y también puedo ver las sombras de tu espíritu…y a los dos espíritus que siempre parecen seguirte a ti y a tu hermana.

Ike sintió que el corazón se le aceleró repentinamente. Su mirada estaba fija en Aqua, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que ya no había más luz en el interior de la tienda; todas las velas se habían apagado de súbito, y aun así, los ojos índigo de la muchacha parecían brillar como los de un astuto gato en medio de la noche.

—¿Cuáles son esos espíritus? —no estaba muy seguro de querer confirmar lo que alguna vez le cruzó por la cabeza. La sola idea de imaginar a sus padres, siempre siguiéndolo a él y a Mist sin tener la oportunidad de descansar le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Veo a una mujer que se parece mucho a tu hermana. El otro es un hombre que se parece mucho a ti. Dicen que son tus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que nada sea demasiado raro, necesito que se entienda bien. A veces no sé explicar las cosas así que si tienen alguna duda, por favor, pregúntenme.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Editado (1312/14)**

**Sí, lo edité, pero no fue un cambio que afecte la trama o algo parecido, simplemente fueron correcciones y todo eso. Aunque creo que quedó más largo que el anterior.**


	6. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Después de que Aqua le dijera que veía la sombra de su padre y el espíritu de su madre siempre siguiéndolo, Ike se sentía demasiado incomodo. Ni siquiera era capaz de comer tranquilo, imaginando la mirada de su padre clavada en él. Ya ni hablar de desvestirse para dormir, pensando que su madre estaba por ahí.

Por fortuna, los primeros días después de saber eso, no pudo bañarse debido a la falta de agua, pero una vez que salieron del desierto, Ike no tuvo otra opción; apestaba como todos los demás, era indispensable que tomara un baño y así lo hizo en cuanto llegaron a la primera posada de Daein, en el camino rumbo a Nevassa.

Ike estaba seguro de que esa fue la experiencia más incomoda de toda su vida.

Lo positivo de todo eso, y para aplacar la frustración y paranoia del mercenario, fue que la pequeña milicia se iba disolviendo hasta que solo quedaban personas de confianza, en ese caso, los Mercenarios de Greil. Eso significaba para Ike el poder respirar más tranquilo y no tener que estar día y noche detrás de Aqua para evitar que le hicieran algo. Estaba Gatrie, claro, siempre siguiéndola y tratando de acercársele, pero así era él. Ike podía vestir una escoba con falda y sabia que el hombre se volvería loco por ella, así que no era un problema.

Les faltaban unos pocos días para llegar a la capital. En lugar de volver directo a Crimea, Ike y su grupo tendrían que hablar primero con Micaiah y Nailah porque fue el comandante de los mercenarios quien encontró a la chica y era su responsabilidad por decisión de los jefes de los otros grupos. Además, Aqua parecía no confiar en nadie que no fuera parte de los mercenarios, incluso ahora era muy amiga de Mia, cuando antes no dejaba que nadie se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Esa noche decidieron pasarla a la intemperie porque faltaba mucho para llegar a la siguiente aldea. Acamparon en un claro dentro de los bosques alrededor del camino, junto a un arroyo que no lucia muy profundo. El clima en Daein era particularmente hermoso a comienzos del verano; el cielo casi siempre despejado dejaba que cientos de brillantes estrellas bañaran los caminos con una intensa luz plateada, una brisa fresca soplaba tenuemente y hacia susurrar la vegetación, mezclándose con el cantar de los insectos y algunas aves nocturnas para crear una hermosa melodía para dormir.

Encendieron una fogata y comieron carne de unos conejos que Rolf y Boyd habían casado poco antes de que el cielo se oscureciera por completo.

—Ahora que todos estamos aquí y que ya es de noche, deberías de contar historias de terror —sugirió Mia, dándole un leve codazo a Aqua, quien sonrió con disimulo.

Ike la podía ver claramente, iluminada por la luz naranja de las llamas que se reflejaban en sus ojos púrpuras. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante y si Ike hubiese estado de pie, sus piernas lo habrían dejado caer al suelo, era como si todos sus músculos perdieran la fuerza cuando ella lo miraba, cuando sus ojos eran como el cielo de media noche y no como el índigo del arcoíris. Y así se sintió por un instante que fue casi eterno para él, hasta que Aqua desvió la mirada mientras Mia le susurraba algo en el oído que las hizo reír a ambas.

—Que cosa más infantil —bufó Shinon, como siempre con ese tono de desprecio hacia todo y todos—. Además, nos sabemos todas las historias de memoria.

—Pero Aqua viene de otro continente, debe de conocer muchas historias que nosotros nunca antes hemos escuchado —intervino Boyd, su voz amortiguada por toda la comida que se había llevado a la boca apenas segundos atrás, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada de reproche por parte de Titania.

—Sus historias no tendrán sentido para nosotros, los fantasmas son de donde ella vive, no de aquí.

—Los fantasmas no se quedan en un solo lugar —dijo Aqua, su voz fue apenas un delicado siseo y aun así logró captar de inmediato la atención de todos, incluso los insectos detuvieron sus melodías al momento en que habló, dejando como único sonido el incesante crepitar de las llamas que levantaban brasas al cielo, brillantes como luciérnagas rojas cuya vida se extinguía en un suspiro—. Los fantasmas siguen a los mortales con la esperanza de robarles la vida, es por eso que mucha gente se siente mal después de visitar un lugar donde prolifera la energía negativa…como un campo de batalla. Este bosque está lleno de espíritus que nos seguirán, algunos tal vez durante toda la vida —los orbes de Aqua cambiaron su color y las llamas lo dejaron ver tan claramente que más de uno tuvo que contener una exclamación. Ike sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, como finos y huesudos dedos helados paseándose por su espina dorsal—. Nos vigilan todo el tiempo, como buitres, esperando a que nuestras almas se debiliten y puedan controlar nuestros cuerpos.

—…Tonterías —espetó Shinon, pero no fue difícil darse cuenta del ligero temblor en su voz, y cuando los ojos de Aqua brillaron como los de un gato a la luz de las velas, Ike pudo notar como el rostro del arquero se tensó.

—¿Qué acaso no los escuchas? —Susurró la muchacha, como si temiera que alguien más fuera del círculo pudiera oírla—. Se aferran a tus piernas y tú estás tan sordo que no puedes percibir sus gritos de agonía mientras caminas, arrastrándolos por el suelo, aumentando su ira en contra tuya.

Como si nadie estuviera lo suficientemente nervioso a ese punto, Gatrie llegó corriendo de entre los arbustos, agitando las manos como loco, alterando a todos y haciendo que se pusieran de pie de golpe, buscando sus armas frenéticamente porque, gracias a las sombras proyectadas por la danzante luz de la fogata, el hombre lucia como una inmensa masa negra que trataba de atraparlos y no dejaba de gemir, hasta que por fin comprendieron bien que en realidad gritaba: "¡Abejas! ¡Abejas!". Después de eso, el zumbido y los diminutos insectos hizo acto de presencia. Ninguno dudo en correr, directo al arroyo que se suponía, no debía ser tan profundo. Así que cuando Ike entró al agua, dio dos pasos y de inmediato sintió que se hundía, abrió grande la boca, inhaló una bocanada de aire debido a la sorpresa, y de paso, tragó demasiada agua con sabor a pescado.

La luz desapareció por completo, se había terminado, junto con el aire. Ike sintió como algo se le enredaba en el cuello y la cintura, y sin poder ver y con la desesperación de no poder respirar, el joven comandante trató de quitárselo, saliendo a flote, escupiendo agua, jadeando por aire mientras ese algo peleaba por aferrarse a él, de una manera tan brusca que parecía hundirlo de nuevo.

—¡No sé nadar! —gritó aquello que no lo dejaba, con una voz femenina que Ike no tardó en reconocer como la de Aqua.

—Espera…Aqua —dijo en un intento por calmarla, y no lo logró hasta que la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, permitiéndole mantenerse bien a flote o buscar un lugar no tan profundo donde pudiera alcanzar a tocar el fondo—. Listo, ya te tengo, tranquilízate.

Aqua estaba colgada de él, los brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas apretándolo por la cintura. Sin duda, era una posición que lo hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo, pero a pesar de que sus pies ya tocaban el fondo, Ike no podía soltarla porque a él, el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello, rozándole la barbilla. Aqua era mucho más baja en estatura, la chica le llegaba apenas al pecho; el agua la cubriría por completo.

—Si me sueltas te hundo conmigo —le susurró, apretándolo más.

—Ya…

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Titania y los mercenarios respondieron entre quejas de disgusto.

—¿Desde cuándo las abejas atacan en la noche? —habló Mist, desde algún punto a espaldas de Ike.

—Desde que un idiota llamado Gatrie decide molestarlas. —respondió Soren fríamente.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defendió rápidamente el rubio.

—¡Ay! Algo se deslizó entre mis piernas —exclamó Mia, tan ruidosa como siempre.

—Vamos, salgan todos del agua —ordenó Ike, siendo él el primero en poner un pie fuera del arroyo.

En cuando Aqua tocó tierra, liberó a Ike y salió corriendo junto a la fogata, escurriendo agua por todas partes y temblando constantemente. El comandante buscó su capa, recordando que se la había quitado momentos antes de que Gatrie apareciera con sus amigas las abejas. La encontró no muy lejos de donde había estado sentado, la sacudió y se la echó a Aqua sobre los hombros, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que Ike veía en los labios de la joven.

—Ike —Titania se acercó a él, mirando a Aqua por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te picó ninguna abeja?

—No Titania, estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú te pones muy mal cuando…

—De verdad estoy bien —respondió el muchacho, sonriéndole a la pelirroja para que estuviera más tranquila.

La mujer suspiró y asintió, marchándose a ayudar a Mist.

Ike se sentó junto a Aqua, mirando el fuego. La chica no dejaba de temblar, tiritaba, sus dientes eran como castañuelas al chocar los de arriba contra los de abajo una y otra vez, muy rápido.

—¿Q-qué pasa si te pica una a-abeja? —preguntó entrecortadamente.

—Me pongo muy mal, puedo morir por una sola picadura. —respondió Ike, recordando aquella vez, de niño, no tenía más de ocho años. Estaba jugando afuera, como siempre, corriendo mientras su hermana recolectaba flores. La niña le había dado una y no notaron el pequeño insecto en esta, hasta que clavó su aguijón en Ike. Al instante, en niño sintió mucha presión en el pecho, no podía respirar y finalmente colapsó, no supo lo que pasó hasta que despertó, en la enfermería de la fortaleza de los mercenarios. Esa fue la única vez que Ike vio a su padre tan preocupado—. Deberías irte a dormir.

—No, tengo mucho frío, me quedaré junto al fuego.

—El fuego se apagará.

Aqua se puso de pie, tomó un leño de entre el montón, ahogó un grito cuando una cucaracha voló, pero finalmente echó el pedazo de madera al fuego, dejando que las llamas lo lamieran hasta ponerlo negro y empezar a consumirlo, volviéndose más y más grandes.

—Nada se apagará. —dijo firmemente y Ike no pudo evitar reír un poco—. ¿Qué?

—Aqua… —Ike suspiró antes de continuar, tenía que hacer que la chica respondiera la pregunta que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el día que la conoció. Para ese momento, los mercenarios ya estaban en sus respectivas carpas, o entretenidos haciendo otra cosa, muy apartados de la fogata, no escucharían lo que dijeran—. Prometo que no te haremos nada…te juro que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima sin importar lo que pase, pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo. ¿De verdad eres quien dices ser?

—¿…A qué te refieres?

—¿Eres noble sí o no? —dijo firmemente, de nuevo tomando a la chica por las mejillas para que lo mirada, pero esta vez de una manera mucho menos brusca—. No te vistes como una noble, no actúas como una, no hablas como una…por todo lo que es sagrado, ¡conoces más groserías que yo!

Aqua lo miró directo a los ojos y sus orbes cambiaron de color, tiñéndose de nuevo de ese reluciente índigo.

—Necesito saber para poder ayudarte —insistió Ike.

—Sí soy noble —murmuró, alzando el rostro de manera orgullosa—. Pero no legitima. Soy la hija bastarda de mi padre, su esposa no es mi madre. —Ike no dijo palabra alguna, quería seguir escuchando su historia, solo la miró de manera que ella entendiera que podía seguir hablando—. Solo los reyes de cada nación saben de mí. Mi padre siempre trató de estar a mi lado, pero no me críe con él, eso hubiera sido un insultó a la familia de su esposa. Me críe con un grupo de asesinos.

—¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo hacer que los capítulos me quedan cortos y no es lindo que estén largos, no para mí. Pero bueno…<strong>

**Preguntas, dudas…quejas…las responderé con gusto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ike, no estando muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Me críe con un grupo de asesinos —repitió ella, un poco más alto que la última vez. Su mirada estaba perdida entre las intensas llamas naranjas de la fogata—. Mi padre pagó para que ellos me protegieran, pero como empezó a tener muchos problemas con la familia de su esposa y con mi tío, simplemente dejó de aportarles dinero y les dijo que…me enseñaran lo que ellos sabían, para poder trabajar y pagar por sus servicios.

—…Fuiste una asesina.

Aqua asintió. La luz naranja de las llamas se deslizaba suavemente por sus facciones, haciendo brillar su piel blanca al mismo tiempo que iluminaba sus entristecidos ojos púrpura surcados por lágrimas.

—No tuviste opción —dijo Ike, después de contemplar la apariencia angelical de su rostro. _"No eres mala". _Pensó _"No eres un demonio, eres lo opuesto."_ —. Si tú eres una asesina, yo también lo soy. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas han muerto por mi mano.

—No es lo mismo. —Susurró ella, su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. Se aferró a la capa roja de Ike, cubriéndose más con ella, abrazando sus rodillas—. ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar los ruegos de una madre, pidiendo que no mates a su hijo? ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar el llanto de un niño antes de matarlo? ¿Has escuchado los suaves jadeos de un bebé que pelea por aferrarse a la vida? ¿Sabes lo tibia que es su sangre al contacto con tu piel? —los sollozos escaparon de sus labios, uno tras otro, ahogando un poco sus palabras, haciendo temblar su voz—. Eran niños inocentes, el crimen era de sus padres, no de ellos…ellos no tenían la culpa de ser bastardos…eran como yo y aun así los maté.

—Aqua… —Ike no pensó antes de hacer las cosas, fue un simple impulso, como muchos otros, solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando la chica ya estaba entre sus brazos, llorando en su pecho, mientras él sentía la suavidad de su largo cabello negro entre los dedos. La sujetaba con fuerza, como si eso pudiera servir para calmarla.

Tenía la intención de permanecer así, abrazándola, por lo menos hasta que su llanto cediera un poco, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Aqua se apartó de él, hosca. De nuevo con la frente en alto y el orgullo herido destellando en sus ojos de largas pestañas, totalmente humedecidas por las lagrimas. Desdeñosa, la joven las limpió con el dorso de su mano al mismo tiempo que se estremecía sutilmente al intentar contener los últimos sollozos.

Ike no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Aqua se esforzaba por mantener intacto su orgullo. La escena, a sus ojos, era demasiado tierna como para no sentir algo, y ella lucía demasiado hermosa haciendo ese geste ligeramente arrogante.

—Disculpa, no debí ponerme así —dijo la chica, sin dignarse a verlo.

—No te preocupes —respondió el mercenario, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Aqua lo miró y frunció el ceño. Ike creyó haber visto en las mejillas de muchacha la sombra de un sutil rubor, pero debido a la falta de luz no pudo estar seguro de ello. Aun así, eso le bastó para que una oleada de alegría lo embargara, sabiéndose la causa de esa repentina reacción.

—E-el punto es que no soy la hija legítima de mi padre.

—Gracias por ser sincera, no le diré a nadie si así lo quieres.

—¿…No te importa? —Aqua lo miró con confusión, alzando una ceja—. Soy una asesina que fue engendrada fuera del matrimonio…Podría ser la hija de una prostituta asquerosa de los barrios más bajos y…

—Aqua —la interrumpió Ike, dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro—, con lo de ser asesina es obvio que no tenias opción y que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste. Y con respecto a tu origen, sinceramente, me importa un bledo si eres hija de un lord o un campesino, o si tu madre era una reina o una prostituta. Eso no hace que dejes de ser una persona, así como yo y todos los demás.

—Entonces… —Aqua no dejaba de mirarlo, una diminuta sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios y de un salto se acercó a él, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. ¿No me dejaras sola?

—Claro que no —exclamó—. Quizá no pueda llevarte de vuelta a tu reino, pero mientras estés aquí, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. —le aseguró, tomándole la mano, sintiendo lo suave y delicada que era.

Ike sabía que Aqua no era mala, a pesar de que varios no confiaran en ella, él estaba seguro de que eso se debía a que nadie había pasado tanto tiempo con ella. Durante ese mes de viaje, Ike se había tomado la molestia de observarla bien, no solo su lindo cuerpo, o su hermosa cara, sino más bien sus formas, sus gestos, todas sus acciones y reacciones.

Era obvio que Aqua era arrogante, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, así como tampoco le gustaba perder, pero al mismo tiempo, era alguien noble, con una conciencia que la mataba con remordimientos después de hacer algo malo a una persona que no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Como aquella vez, cuando, después de vencer a Mia de una manera bastante brusca e incluso burlarse de ella un poco en un combate amistoso, Aqua se disculpó un par de horas después. Ike no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar a escondidas, y la sinceridad en las palabras de Aqua no solo lo convenció a él, sino también a la joven espadachín, porque fue a partir de ese momento cuando ambas se volvieron muy amigas.

—No sé…no sé si eres tonto o muy lindo —dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio—. Gracias…de todo corazón, gracias —antes de que Ike reaccionara, la joven enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. El mercenario sintió de inmediato como le ardían las mejillas y por un instante, no supo qué hacer. El corazón se le aceleró e incluso le costaba respirar un poco. Un sinfín de emociones se acumularon en su pecho y, finalmente, sus brazos se movieron y rodearon a la joven por la cintura, sujetándola con fuerza, deleitándose con el suave aroma a lavanda que emanaba de su húmedo cabello.

Todo ese momento fue demasiado extraño. Nunca en su vida, un abrazo le había hecho sentir tanto al mismo tiempo. Incluso cuando la chica se separó de él, para Ike fue como si le arrebataran un pedazo de sí mismo.

—Mi papá me dijo que Gawain era un hombre muy bueno y noble —dijo ella, sonriendo débilmente—. Tengo suerte de que su hijo no solo sea bueno y noble, sino que también muy apuesto y con una sonrisa muy linda.

Ike no supo que decir, sabía que a esas alturas todo su rostro se estaba tiñendo de un vivo color rojo y agradecía infinitamente la falta de luz.

—¿Qué, no vas a decir nada? —rió Aqua, dándole un golpecito en el brazos, mirándolo directo a los ojos de una manera que Ike no había visto nunca en ella y que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago—. Eres el primer hombre que he visto reaccionar así después de un cumplido, parece que te comió la lengua un gato.

—N-no…es que… —trató de decir, pero las palabras no venían muy claras a su boca.

—No me vayas a decir que no estás acostumbrado a los halagos porque se nota que hasta los hombres te adulan y lamen el suelo por donde pisas.

Ike se removió incomodo en su lugar, alejándose un poco de la fogata debido al calor que empezaba a sentir. Sutilmente, le echó la capucha de la capa a Aqua, tapando por completo su campo visual.

—Duérmete, ya es tarde. —dijo, burlón, dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo, viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

—Sí comandante —respondió, acostándose en el suelo también, junto a él, totalmente envuelta en la capa y sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la capucha del rostro.

Le agradó la manera en la que la palabra _comandante_ sonaba en los labios de la chica, al igual que su nombre. Cuando ella lo pronunciaba se escuchaba de una manera muy diferente. No tenía nada que ver con el sutil acento de Aqua, era algo más que para Ike era imposible descifrar o describir.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el mercenario comenzó a sentir como los parpados le pesaban, todo a su alrededor empezaba a volverse distante y su cuerpo más ligero. El sonido del agua corriendo en el pequeño arroyo era como un eco en la lejanía, muy, muy apagado. El crepitar de las llamas se diluía y era reemplazado gradualmente por algo parecido al choque estridente entre metal y metal que se iba acercando. Los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar hasta que todo se unió en uno, convirtiéndose en la fuerte melodía de un campo de batalla. El cielo era gris, como un lienzo vacio y aburrido, y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, helada al tocar su piel, haciendo tintinar el filo dorado de Ragnell al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre del último hombre al que impartió su justicia.

Su respiración era agitada, había perdido la noción del tiempo y con la falta de sol era imposible estar seguro de cuantas horas llevaba ahí. Los enemigos no dejaban de irse sobre él y el resto de sus tropas. Por el color de las armaduras, era como ver un mar de oro liquido tratando de cubrir cientos de relucientes esmeraldas, mientras que el rubí de la sangre empezaba a destellar más y más, apoderándose de todo lentamente.

—¡Soren! —espetó el general de cabellos azules, cortando de un zarpazo el pecho de un laguz tigre que se le venía encima.

—General, son demasiados —informó el mago, con su intensa mirada roja analizando su situación—. Tenemos que retirarnos.

—¡No mi lord! ¡No! —Interfirió un muchacho de orbes color marrón, como el lodo que se formaba en el suelo—. Si los dejamos avanzar más tomaran control de Sargas, mi lord.

Ike limpio el agua en su rostro con el dorso de su mano, admirando como las tropas se destrozaban entre ellas, viendo la danza de las espadas y lanzas, y el vuelo de las flechas. Podía quedarse, sacrificar unas cuantas vidas y esperar a los refuerzos, o podía retroceder y arriesgarse a perder sus tierras.

—No voy a huir. —dijo finalmente.

—Ike…

—No puedo, Soren.

—Podemos atacar directo con las tropas de reserva —sugirió aquel muchacho de los ojos marrones.

—Si usamos las tropas de reserva ahora nos estamos condenando —se negó Soren rotundamente, mirando amenazante al chico—. Los refuerzos no han llegado.

Ike se distrajo al ver a una mujer en medio del combate. Era alta, esbelta, de piel pálida, con un aura de elegancia rodeándole y aparentemente, protegiéndola también, porque nadie se acercaba a ella o se inmutaba siquiera por su presencia. Su cabello era rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, y sus ojos grises y brillantes como la plata líquida, unos ojos que no se apartaban del joven general.

La mujer movió sus rosados labios, pero ni una palabra salió de ellos, o al menos, Ike no escuchó nada, por lo que tuvo que acercarse, dejando a los otros dos discutiendo la estrategia.

De pronto, fue como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera y el ruido ensordecedor desapareciera. La mujer de los ojos plateados no dejaba de verlo, con el entrecejo fruncido delicadamente.

—Cuidado con los Cambiantes Impuros —dijo, su voz era como un suave susurro al viento que apenas y acariciaba los oídos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ike al no comprender en absoluto sus palabras.

—No confíes en los Cambiantes Impuros —pronunció, en un tono más alto, levantando su delgada mano, señalando algo a espaldas de Ike. Él no dudó en darse la media vuelta, justo a tiempo para recibir un agudo dolor producido por una espada en el vientre que lo atravesó por completo—. Te mataran.

Ike abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe. Su mano se posó sobre su estomago como por inercia. Éste estaba intacto, pero aun dolía, como si la herida en su sueño hubiese sido real.

Junto a él estaba Aqua, plácidamente dormida, tan acurrucada en la capa roja que apenas y se podía ver su largo y brillante cabello negro. De la fogata ya no quedaba nada más que unas pequeñas brazas que se aferraban desesperadamente a la vida con cada brisa que soplaba entre los árboles. El cielo había tomado un color que era la mezcla entre un pálido violeta y un suave naranja con tenues pinceladas de un alegre color azul. Estaba amaneciendo y algunos pájaros ya comenzaban a entonar sus canciones.

El mercenario respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos y las imágenes del sueño le llegaron de nuevo como un puñetazo en la cara. Se abofeteó mentalmente y volvió de nuevo a las respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Una vez que se relajó, se incorporó y caminó a la orilla del arroyo, mojándose la cara un par de veces.

—¿Tuviste una mala noche? —Ike no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente al escuchar la fría voz de su estratega—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

El comandante no tuvo la necesidad de darse la media vuelta para ver a Soren, ya que el mago se sentó a la orilla del arroyo, junto a él.

—Tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Que moría.

Soren lo miró fijamente, alzando una ceja. Sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas al ser alcanzados por los primeros rayos de sol.

—Fue…un sueño de verdad muy raro, Soren —se apresuró a decir antes de que le preguntara algo.

—¿…Quien te mató? —inquirió de todos modos.

Ike se encogió de hombres con desgano. No había visto a la persona que lo atravesó con la espada, solo sintió el dolor y vio el arma asesina, además de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho, eso sobre los Cambiantes Impuros. No tenía ni idea de lo que eran, o de que significaba eso.

Vio a Aqua, despertando, quitándose la capa de la cabeza. Su largo cabello negro lucia tan perfecto como siempre, sus ojos púrpura reflejaban adormecimiento. Los talló con cuidado y al abrirlos de nuevo, estos habían cambiado a ese color índigo tan vivaz y llamativo, como el del arcoíris después de una intensa lluvia helada.

* * *

><p><strong>Como se dieron cuenta, hubo una gran corrección, se recorrieron los capítulos y el prólogo sufrió un cambio total.<strong>

**Si alguien está confundido, por favor, hágamelo saber y yo con gusto explico.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

—En nombre de mi familia y por la sangre que corre por mis venas —proclamó Aqua, era la primera vez que Ike la escuchaba hablar en un tono tan cordial y solemne—, os juro, reina Micaiah y reina Nailah, que mi padre no ha tenido nada que ver con ataque al pueblo de Hatari…Incluso me atrevo a asegurar que ni siquiera el mismo rey Zibal está enterado de todo esto.

Los grandes y brillantes ojos color miel de Micaiah claramente mostraban inconformidad. Los de Nailah, por otro lado, eran como los de cualquier depredador listo para lanzarse contra el cuello de su víctima. Mientras, la mirada de Sothe reflejaba indiferencia, como siempre, igual de inexpresiva que su rostro.

—Pero mi lady —intervino Micaiah al ver que Nailah estaba perdiendo la paciencia—, acabáis de confirmar que, en efecto, el estandarte portado por los soldados correspondía al de vuestro reino.

—Y no me estoy retractando de mi declaración anterior —aseguró la joven, lo cordial de su voz iba disminuyendo conforme se alargaba la conversación—. Pero el reino de donde vengo está al borde de la guerra y sin aliados seguros sería muy estúpido provocar a un continente que ni siquiera conocemos bien.

—Eso no explica las razones que tienes para estar aquí —siseó Nailah, claramente inconforme, y estaba en todo su derecho—. Seguramente eres una espía.

—No —intervino Soren, antes de que Ike pudiera pensar siquiera en algo que decir—. Una espía así no serviría de nada. Apenas es una niña de diecisiete años, también sería demasiado obvio y, en todo caso, no pediría protección de un grupo de mercenarios, sino de la reina misma.

El mago dejó caer un sobre manchado sobre la mesa. Ike lo reconoció como la carta que resguardaba el capitán del grupo que supuestamente escoltaba a Aqua llevaba consigo.

—Sí —exclamó la muchacha—, esa carta…

—Aqua —Soren la miró de manera severa—. Creo que la reina Nailah se sentiría más cómoda si nos dejaras hablar con ellos a solas.

La mujer asintió y Ike hizo lo mismo cuando Aqua lo miró. La muchacha les vio, con la indignación destellándole en los ojos, y simplemente se marchó sin siquiera hacer una reverencia de despedida, azotando la puerta al salir.

—Bueno, esta carta dice claramente que el supuesto Lord Aspros Exilion solicita los servicios de los Mercenarios de Greil para la protección de su única hija —informó Soren con calma, como si quisiera que todos entendieran bien a la primera, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Ike.

El joven comandante sabía que su amigo estaba mintiendo porque no había podido descifrar el contenido de esa carta, y de haberlo hecho, nunca se lo comentó. Además, Aqua le había comentado a él que su padre solicitaba la ayuda del un general de Daein, Gawain, no de unos mercenarios. Pero esa mirada furtiva le había dicho claramente que se quedara callado y que luciera natural. Y así lo hizo, hasta que las miradas de los monarcas recayeron sobre él.

—Sí, eso dice la carta —confirmó, no muy cómodo con mentir, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía, Aqua le inspiraba algo, lastima tal vez, por más feo que fuera dicho sentimiento, pero no había razón para defenderla si su presencia en Tellius solo iba a causar problemas. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, mintiéndoles a tres personas que confiaban en él—. Su padre…conocía al mío —pero las miradas aun estaban sobre él, incrédulas, obviamente. Ike se desesperó y resopló—. El punto es que aceptamos el trabajo y cuidaremos de ella. Se viene conmigo, Micaiah.

—Ike, ella puede ser la razón por la que nos están atacando —intervino Sothe.

—No, empezaron a atacar mucho antes de que ella llegara.

—Pero de igual manera, su padre la envió aquí por una razón —refutó Micaiah, poniéndose de pie—. Si la tenemos que entregar para que nos dejen en paz, eso hay que hacer.

Ike se molestó demasiado, apretando los puños y mirando a la reina directamente a los ojos.

—¡No es un pedazo de carne para que hagas negocio!

—No es negocio, simplemente quiero paz. Ya no quiero más guerras, Ike, entiende.

—¡No!

—Alteza —intervino Soren, dándole un puntapié a Ike por debajo de la mesa. Si bien no le dolió mucho, el comandante entendió que debía callarse—, no es conveniente que la entregue así nada mas, sin garantía alguna. Vamos a suponer que lo hace, puede que detenga a uno de los reinos que ha estado causando problemas, pero si son más de uno los que la quieren, o si la entregamos al grupo equivocado, nos ganaremos enemigos seguros. En ese caso habrá sacrificado una vida en vano.

—…Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugieren? —suspiró Nailah, mucho más calmada que al principio.

—Que pretendan tener de rehén a la joven, así se reducirán las hostilidades, si es que en verdad la buscan a ella —respondió Soren a secas—. Micaiah, la frontera con el desierto estaba completamente desprotegida cuando nuestro grupo fue hacia allá, cualquiera que haya llegado del otro lado del desierto pudo cruzar sin ningún problema así que es muy probable que de verdad tengan espías en el reino. Has correr el rumor de que la hija de Lord Aspros Exilion está aquí.

Micaiah pareció meditarlo por un momento. En sus brillantes ojos aun se veía la inconformidad, pero finalmente asintió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo. Lo menos que Ike pudo hacer fue agradecerle.

No pasaron la noche en el castillo, rechazando cordialmente la invitación de la reina ya que, según Soren, lo mejor era salir de Daein lo más pronto posible para evitar algún otro problema. Así que entre las quejas de algunos del grupo, los mercenarios siguieron avanzando el resto del día y parte de la noche, hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea con una modesta posada donde comerían algo y descansarían para seguir avanzando al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió Ike, una vez que todos estuvieron en el comedor de la pequeña posada. En ese momento, el resto de los mercenarios estaban escuchando el relato de un ebrio, acerca de una criatura que estaba matando a sus cabras.

Soren apartó la mirada de su libro y dio un largo suspiro.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Hubieras preferido que se la dejara a Micaiah?

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Es solo que…mentiste cuando ni siquiera confías en Aqua.

—Precisamente porque no confío en ella es mejor tenerla cerca, me preocupaba que Micaiah pudiera entregarla a cualquiera en medio de su desesperación, sin pensar en las consecuencias para su reino. Además tú estás aferrado a la idea de que se quede con nosotros —la roja mirada de Soren parecía brillar de manera acusadora con la danzante luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el comedor—. Y no mentí del todo, la carta decía que Aspros le pedía a tu padre que ayudara a Aqua.

—¿Cómo la leíste?

—Estaba escrita en lengua antigua al revés. No sé como no lo noté al principio.

Ike sonrió y después de terminar con su salada sopa, dio un gran trago a su tarro de cerveza. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos días, además de que sus sueños le estaban causando muchos problemas a la hora de dormir, haciéndolo despertar constantemente en una sola noche. En ese momento solo quería despejar su mente de cualquier problema y pasársela bien, como el resto de su familia.

—Supongo que tus planes de marcharte se posponen —comentó Soren, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ike alzó la mirada, sorprendido por las palabras de su estratega y la seguridad con la que las había pronunciado. Nunca había dicho nada sobre marcharse de Tellius, pero sí lo pensó más de una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Te conozco, Ike —pronunció el mago, sin el más mínimo cambio en su fría expresión—. Sé que cada vez te parece más aburrido estar aquí, aunque trates de negártelo a ti mismo, sé que quieres ir a otros lugares, conocer cosas diferentes.

El mercenario no supo que decir, solo miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que el resto del grupo no estuviera escuchando. Y no era así, todos los demás se veían tan alegres y envueltos en sus propias conversaciones. Como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

Para Ike eso era bueno, a pesar de que él creyera que un poco de caos en el mundo a veces era bueno, nadie parecía pensar igual. Eso lo hacia un poco feliz.

En Tellius ya no lo necesitaban.

—Quiero estar aquí para saber si…pasa algo —respondió, volviendo la mirada al mago antes de dar un sorbo de su cerveza amarga—. No me gustaría estar ausente cuando aun hago falta.

—Ike, no hables como si solo fueras útil para la guerra. Eres el hermano mayor de Mist, el comandante de un grupo muy famoso de mercenarios…eres la cabeza de toda esta familia así como lo fue tu padre.

El joven hombre apretó los labios, sin tener una respuesta ante tal comentario. De nuevo observó a su compañía de mercenarios. Pensó que Soren tenía razón, pero también pensó en lo que él quería, y quedarse no estaba incluido.

—Sea como sea, no me iré por ahora —afirmó.

Soren le miró por un instante, fijamente, hasta asentir, volviendo su brillante mirada roja de nuevo a su libro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Ike seguía bebiendo de su cerveza en un intento por despejar su mente. De pronto las risas y el escándalo de las personas se convirtieron en un intenso zumbido que molestaba sus oídos. La luz emitida por las antorchas y velas del lugar lucia más intensa, y parecía moverse curiosamente delante de sus ojos, haciendo que muchos de los movimientos de la gente pareciera verse más lento.

—¡Entonces te reto! —espetó una muchacha y Ike estaba seguro, a pesar del repentino mareo, que la voz le pertenecía a Mia.

—Es demasiado escandalosa —comentó Soren con un gesto de molestia—. Su voz estridente y chillona se escucha por sobre todo este alboroto.

—No tiene voz chillona —refutó Ike, riendo levemente—. Mist es la de la voz chillona.

—Mia sigue siendo más escandalosa que ella. Escandalosa e irritante.

—Y bonita —y el mago de inmediato se giró a él, alzando una ceja en claro gesto de sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

—¿Mia te parece bonita? —inquirió, con el interés destellando en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—…Iré a leer a otro lugar —respondió, después de un largo rato de mirar a su comandante en silencio—. Y ya no bebas tanto, estás algo ebrio.

Ike siguió al mago con la mirada hasta que este salió del establecimiento. Se preguntó por qué había reaccionado así ante su comentario, pero la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas como para poder dar con una razón sensata y que no sonora muy estúpida.

Ignorando el consejo de su amigo, como pocas veces en su vida, bebió otro tarro lleno de aquella cerveza que sabia tan mal y se arrepintió al sentir el mareo extraño y las ganas inexplicables de reír.

—¿Qué haces?

Ike no tuvo la necesidad de encarar a la persona que le hablaba para saber quién era.

—Nada —respondió un poco desganado.

Aqua se sentó junto a él y solo hasta que la chica le quitó su tarro de cerveza y se lo tomó de un trago, el mercenario la miró, notando un ruborcito surcándole el rostro.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, como si la lengua le pesara—. ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? ¿Por qué no estás con tu novia? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Estás ebria —le dijo, sin siquiera prestar atención a sus preguntas.

—Que nombre más raro… —la joven se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzar y tomar un vaso abandonado lleno de aquella bebida que la había puesto en tal estado.

Ike la observó, sin saber muy bien que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Respiró profundo, le arrebató el vaso y lo vació en el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso, grandote abusivo?! —protestó ella, haciendo un puchero infantil—. ¡Era mío!

—Vale —dijo secamente, le estaba costando un poco pensar en las palabras que tenía que decir y más aun llevarlas fuera de su boca—. En un momento te traigo más, pero primero necesito que me respondas algo.

La joven le miró con curiosidad y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, con una sonrisita algo boba en los labios.

—Dime qué quieres saber.

—¿Sabes que es un Cambiante Impuro?

Aqua abrió grandes los ojos y lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos, acercándolo a ella.

—¿Quién te habló de ellos? —cuestionó—. ¿O es que aquí también hay personas así?

—Solo dime que son.

—Son las personas como yo —dijo, y sus ojos purpuras cambiaron al intenso índigo que le producía al mercenario una extraña e incómoda sensación en el pecho—. Pero somos solo Cambiantes, así, no impuros… Eres un grosero —espetó eso ultimo, separándose de él, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor—. ¡Tengo sed!

—Espera —y esta vez fue Ike quien la tomó por el rostro, forzándola a llevar su atención de nuevo a él. Después de ver sus ojos, su mente se había aclarado y la nube de alcohol en sus pensamientos comenzaba a disiparse—. ¿Hay más como tú?

—¡Somos muchos, muchísimos! —Exclamó, haciendo énfasis con las manos—. Este continente es raro porque no tiene personas que cambien sus ojos de color… Ahora si dame mas cerveza —Aqua se soltó de su agarra y se estiró de nuevo, casi pasando sobre él para tomar una botella que había detrás.

—¡Basta! —dijo, apartándola, empujándola al lado opuesto y sujetándole las muñecas—. Ya estás muy ebria.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Déjame!

—Eres una niña, no está bien que tomes así.

—No soy una niña.

—¡Ya, niña!

De nueva cuenta, Aqua hizo aquella mueca infantil y murmuró algo entre dientes que Ike no pudo entender. La muchacha se movió con algo de brusquedad y, con los reflejos algo torpes por la bebida, el mercenario no reaccionó a tiempo cuando la joven se le vino encima.

Al principio, Ike se quedó helado, tan solo sintiendo como los finos labios de Aqua presionaban contra los suyos. Sin embargo, y quizá dejándose llevar por el impulso como era su costumbre, no tardó mucho en corresponder al beso, forzando a la joven a abrir la boca y poder profundizar en ella.

Si el mercenario era sincero consigo mismo, Aqua no tenía la apariencia de una niña, aunque actuara como una. Y si ella quería jugar de esa manera, él no tenía por qué impedírselo y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Siguió sujetándola con fuerza, por la nuca y la cintura, y rió para sus adentros al sentir como batallaba para seguirle el paso en aquel beso que, quizá, se había vuelto demasiado intenso, y no la dejó ir hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por aire.

Aqua se apartó de golpe, tocándose el pecho y respirando agitada. La indignación destellando en sus ojos.

—¡Degenerado! —espetó, de una manera tan escandalosa que captó la atención de algunos fisgones entre la multitud—. ¡Yo no te di permiso para que me metieras tu lengua!

—Tú me besaste, yo solo te seguí el juego —se defendió Ike, con completa normalidad—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Porque te dije que no soy una niña, soy una mujer!

—Pues eso que hiciste es muy infantil. Tampoco sabes besar.

El rostro de Aqua se enrojeció un poco. Tal vez de la ira, tal vez de la vergüenza. Ike no supo que fue, pero si le pareció bastante graciosa, más todavía cuando la joven se marchó, airada, tropezando con todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

No pudo negar que esa noche se divirtió bastante, así como tampoco negaría que el sabor de los labios de la chica se había quedado marcado por un buen rato. Un sabor particularmente dulce.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto me quedó muy largo…<strong>

**Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Estoy…trabajando duro para que se entienda todo estoy.**

**Ike es tan difícil de escribir. Mas en situaciones como estas, espero estar haciéndolo bien.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer: ****Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

El trabajo de esos mercenarios en particular era demasiado pesado, y ese reino en donde se movían era un desastre. Tal parecía que había tenido muchos problemas en los últimos años. Los piratas proliferaban en los puertos que, seguramente, fueron hermosos antes de las guerras que azotaron Tellius.

Desde que llegaron a Crimea no habían hecho nada más que caminar y caminar, hacer uno que otro trabajo, deshacerse de algunos bandidos, de algunos ladrones, descansar un poco más y luego volver a caminar. Y por más que Aqua preguntara cuanto faltaba para llegar a su destino, nadie se dignaba a darle respuestas claras.

Aqua estaba cansada de andar de aquí a allá, no estaba acostumbrada a perseguir a sus presas. Ella estaba entrenada para atacarlas de manera sigilosa, acercárseles sin el menor problema y rebanarles la garganta con un solo y suave movimiento de su daga.

Sí sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, tal y como lo probó en la batalla del desierto, pero eso fue demasiado sencillo por el miedo que esos Ojos Sangrantes y Sin Alma le tenían a la espada que llevaba: _Índigo,_ la que le robó a su padre antes de ser enviada a Tellius. Aqua no lo había comentado con nadie, a pesar de que Ike le había preguntado en más de una ocasión, por qué la espada brillaba de esa manera. Eso se debía a que estaba fabricada con un mineral especial, uno muy caro que solo los nobles podían obtener. Este metal era el punto débil de los Ojos Sangrantes y los Sin Alma, esa era la razón por la cual Aqua había salido tan bien parada en esa batalla en el desierto mientras que los demás no.

Los pies de la muchacha estaban doliendo demasiado, llevaba ya muchas horas caminando sin descanso rumbo al puerto de Toha y la verdad era que ya no aguantaba más. Bufó levemente y, harta de lo que estaba siendo obligada a hacer, se detuvo sin avisar y se sentó en el suelo.

—Levántate —de ordenó Soren, tan frío como siempre. Él fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo que la joven acababa de hacer y al hablarle, alertó a los demás, haciendo que todos se giraran a verla.

—No. —respondió ella, altiva como siempre.

—Aqua, deja de hacer esto —esta vez fue Ike quien le llamó.

Aqua le miró, molesta y casi rechinando los dientes.

—Tú a mi no me vas a dar órdenes, mercenario —le espetó. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha al ver las miradas indignadas del resto del grupo, quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella era quien los mandaba—. Tú estás trabajando para mí.

Aqua esperó cualquier cosa, quizá una disculpa por parte del comandante, un asentimiento y un ofrecimiento para llevarla cargada en su espalda hasta que llegaran a su destino. Si bien, la muchacha se crió entre un montón de asesinos barbajanes, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a levantarle la mano o faltarle al respeto, salvo durante los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, Ike respiró profundo y la cargó con brusquedad, echándosela al hombro con una facilidad inmensa, como si fuera un vil saco de papas. Y el mercenario siguió caminando.

—¡Bájame! —gritó ella, dando patadas a diestra y siniestra, como si estuviera loca. Sentía un intenso ardor en su rostro. Eso era vergüenza, una vergüenza que no había sentido desde que era una niña—. ¡Quítame las manos de encima, mercenario inmundo! ¡¿Qué manera es esta de tratar a los que les dan el dinero con el que comes?! ¡¿Qué no se supone que habías trabajado para una princesa?! ¡Pues yo merezco el mismo respeto! ¡Bastarda o no sigo tendiendo la sangre de los Exilion, ignorante!

Desde su posición, Aqua alcanzó a ver como los ojos verde esmeralda de la mujer pelirroja, Titania, se entornaban con disgusto, al igual que los de Mist, la hermana menor de Ike.

—Ike —murmuró Soren, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de aburrimiento infinito.

El joven comandante respiró profundo de nuevo, como si tratara de calmarse. Bajó a Aqua, haciéndola quedar de frente con él, sujetando fuerte su brazo.

—Escúchame bien, Aqua —le dijo, de una manera un tanto fría, mirándola directo a los ojos. Esos ojos de un intenso color azul, dueños de una mirada que la hacían sentir como un pequeño gato arrinconado por un inmenso y feroz lobo—. Deja de hablarles a los demás como si fueran menos que tú.

Aqua arrugó el ceño y trató inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de Ike. El hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella, mucho más alto también.

—En primer lugar, y en caso de que yo estuviera bajo tus servicios, nunca dejo que insulten a mi familia, sin importar quien sea o el titulo que tenga. En segundo: en ningún momento nos has pagado por nuestros servicios, lo que hacemos es simplemente porque no voy a dejarte ahí botada…

—Ah, entonces me tienes lastima.

—¡Sí, es lástima, velo como quieras, no me importa! —le espetó, sujetándola más fuerte, casi lastimándola—. Y precisamente por eso, no tienes derecho a hablarnos ni a tratarnos de la manera que lo haces. Agradece que te estemos ayudando, porque sin nosotros no estarías viva y lo sabes muy bien. Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada de seis años y coopera… o vete.

Ike la soltó al decir eso ultimo, casi empujándola, y la pasó de largo, continuando con su camino por el mugroso sendero, seguido por todo su grupo. Algunos como Shinon le dedicaron una sonrisa socarrona, otros como Mia, con quien Aqua se llevaba muy bien, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarle.

Aqua no se movió, aun después de dejar de escuchar los pasos del grupo por el suelo húmedo. Solo trató de calmar su respiración mientras apretaba fuerte los puños y se mordía el labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre extenderse por su boca.

Tenía que contenerse, una rabieta no le ayudaría en nada. Se había quedado sola en un lugar que no conocía, en medio de un sendero serpenteante que se dividía en varios caminos.

Aqua maldijo entre dientes. Maldijo a Ike y a su padre, incluso estuvo a punto de maldecirse a sí misma. Pero se contuvo una vez que estuvo convencida de que nada de eso era su culpa, aunque tampoco era la de Ike.

"Maldita sea." Pensó, lamentándose un poco por su actitud, pero así era ella y nunca nadie la corrigió. "No es mi culpa."

La joven volvió a sentarse, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El miedo la embargó y las lágrimas se juntaron rápidamente en sus ojos. Al ver como el cielo se llenaba de nubes de un profundo color gris solo pudo sentirse peor, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer.

Aqua no tuvo remedio más que ponerse en marcha, pensando que cualquier camino que siguiera la tendría que llevar a algún pueblo. Una vez que llegara allí gastaría el poco dinero que le quedaba en un lugar para dormir y después se dedicaría a lo que había hecho toda su vida: robar. Quizá también volvería a trabajar como asesina. Para eso la educaron desde muy joven, tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho posible si quería vivir.

—Tonta —musitó. No podía evitar sentirse estúpida al haber echado a perder su plan, todo por pensar que Ike sería tan fácil de controlar como todos los demás. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el mercenario no la iba a tolerar.

La noche cayó y la lluvia no cedió en lo más mínimo. A esas horas no solo era intensa, sino que también muy fría. Aqua temblaba de pies a cabeza, completamente empapada, también temía que estallara una tormenta eléctrica. Desde muy niña le tuvo pavor al ensordecedor ruido de los truenos y la luz intermitente de los rayos. Y a pesar de que en ese momento la oscuridad fuera tan densa, prefería caminar a ciegas.

Llevaba horas en el camino, los pies le dolían muchísimo, y ninguno de los senderos que había tomado la llevaron a alguna villa, tan solo sentía que estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Pensó que tal vez podría usar sus ojos color índigo para encontrar el camino.

—Tus ojos, los ojos que el Dios Mar nos heredó, nos permiten ver espíritus —le había comentado su padre una vez, mientras la tenía encerrada en la biblioteca del castillo, obligándole a estudiar—. Esos espíritus te pueden ayudar. Te pueden sacar de cualquier lugar cuando estés perdida.

Y Aqua lo intentó, de verdad trató, pero con el miedo y la desesperación le resultó imposible concentrar su energía para que el color índigo permaneciera en sus ojos, tan solo cambiaban por un par de segundos, mostrando imágenes borrosas y luces raras que solo la confundían y asustaban más.

No tuvo más opción que seguir vagando sin rumbo, como un perro callejero, hasta que divisó a lo lejos unos cuantos destellos naranjas de unas antorchas que estaban por extinguirse debido al agua que no dejaba de caer.

Aceleró el pasó, ya sintiendo que le faltaba mucho el aire debido a su larga y extenuante caminata. Su corazón latía rápido contra su pecho. Pero pensó con alegría que tal vez ya había llegado a una aldea, o que aquellos viajeros la podrían ayudar a llegar más rápido. Sin embargo, tuvo que frenarse en seco, conteniendo el aliento, al percatarse de quienes eran los hombres que portaban las antorchas.

Eran tres, todos llevando sobre los hombros una pesada capa de viaje de color negro, con las capuchas sobre las cabezas, llenando de sombras siniestras sus rostros, sombras que eran incapaces de ocultar el místico y reluciente brillo de sus ojos rojos como la sangre o grises como plata fundida. Debajo de esas capas se podían ver destellos de pulcras armaduras oscuras, y a veces hasta se podía escuchar el tintinear que producía la lluvia al chocar contra el metal.

—Señorita —llamó uno de ellos, el más alto de los tres, y los otros dos se giraron al instante. Sus penetrantes ojos eran como dagas que parecían cortarle el alma—. ¿Necesita ayuda? No está bien que ande por aquí a estas horas de la noche…mucho menos sola.

Por instinto, la mano de Aqua se posó sobre la empuñadura de su espada. El hombre, por su parte, la miró con mayor detenimiento y luego sonrió de lado.

—Lindos ojos, niña —tanto él como sus compañeros dieron un paso hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarle—. ¿De casualidad no eres una Exilion?

La joven no pudo contenerse y también dio un paso hacia atrás, temblando de miedo al ver como un haz de luz surcaba los cielos. Un rayo.

Por puro reflejo, Aqua desenvainó su espada, y cuando los soldados vieron el brillo, muy tenue, fluir dentro de la afilada hoja como el agua de un rio, los soldados de Dubhe, el reino de los leones negros, se quedaron fríos en su lugar.

—No se acerquen —les amenazó, amputándoles con el arma. Aqua sabia, desde niña, que las armaduras del reino de Dubhe no tenían protección contra el metal bendito de _Índigo_ y las otras armas del mismo estilo porque eso solo volvía a los hombres un poco más lentos.

—Tranquila —dijo el soldado—. Escucha, no te haremos daño.

—Apártense.

—No hagas esto mas difícil —los hombres ya no la miraban a ella, sino a la espada que no dejaba de brillar. Los tres estaban a la defensiva, sujetando la empuñadura de sus armas, escondidas por las pesadas capas.

Aqua se aprovechó de que ellos parecían estar congelados, y con su velocidad hizo un corte rápido en cada uno. Los tres soldados gritaron horriblemente, sujetando la parte herida que parecía estar sacando una delgada capa de humo, y la chica salió corriendo.

Siguió escuchando los gritos por un largo rato, luego mucho movimiento entre los árboles, pero ella no se detuvo ni un instante, siguió corriendo, envainando su espada para que la luz emitida por esta no llamar la atención, haciéndose unos profundos cortes en los dedos debido a su desesperación y falta de cuidado. Solo se detuvo hasta que sintió como sus pulmones le quemaban cada vez que inhalaba, sus jadeos eran demasiado audibles y le resultaba imposible contenerlos de todo. Tuvo que apoyarse de un árbol al sentir como sus piernas no podían más con el peso de su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, retumbando fuerte en sus oídos, casi haciendo que estos zumbaran. Trató de seguir otra vez, sabía que quedarse ahí seria su perdición, pero justo en ese momento alguien la sujetó con fuerza, tapándole la boca.

Aqua manoteó y pataleó, desesperada, pero su agresor en ningún momento le soltó un poco. Solo la arrastró hasta unos arbustos, donde la obligó a sentarse, de espaldas a él.

—Aqua, tranquila —le susurró al oído, y la joven sintió de inmediato como todo su cuerpo se relajó al reconocer esa voz como la de Ike. Una vez que ella dejó de forcejear, el mercenario la soltó—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —respondió, tiritando, percatándose ahora más que nunca del intenso frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y empezaba a entumecer sus extremidades.

—¿Quiénes…quienes son ellos?

Aqua se giró para encarar a Ike, dándose cuenta de que el joven hombre sacudía la cabeza y se tallaba los ojos constantemente.

—Creo que son soldados de Dubhe… Ike, ¿qué te pasa?

Ike respiró profundo y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—Trataron de… trataron de dormirme —dijo, con la vez un poco pesada, casi bostezando.

Aqua estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó las voces de varios hombres. Ike la tomó fuerte por el brazo, como si temiera que fuera a hacer algo estúpido. Aqua ni se movió, solo se estremecía levemente al sentir la ropa pegada a su cuerpo debido a la lluvia.

—El comandante ordena que nos retiremos —dijo uno de los tipos, con voz potente para que todos lo escucharan.

—Pero aun no encontramos las armas —se quejó otro—. El general dijo que están aquí.

—¿Y qué hay de la chica Exilion? Por lo menos vamos a buscarla a ella, así el viaje no será en vano —proclamó un tercero—. La vimos, tenía los ojos raros de esa familia y el cabello oscuro y liso. Esa chica valdría mucho como esclava.

Aqua se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ya no por el frio, sino de nuevo por el miedo al pensar en los horrores que pasaría si llegaban a convertirla en una esclava. Había trabajado con esclavistas una temporada, por ordenes de su jefa, y lo que vio ahí era algo que deseaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. No por nada la esclavitud había sido prohibida en todo el continente de Gamma.

A los hombres se les forzaba a realizar trabajos demasiado duros y extenuantes que solo pocos eran capaces de realizar y vivir para contarlo. Con los niños era lo mismo. Aqua recordaba claramente los rostros demacrados de los pequeños, con todo rastro de inocencia apagado en sus miradas.

El cuanto a las niñas y las mujeres, el trabajo que ellas debían realizar era mucho más simple, pero más aberrante. Ellas solo tenían que abrir las piernas y las bocas para que el hombre que las había comprado pudiera satisfacerse. Aqua prefería mil veces morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa que dejar que un hombre la poseyera, mas si se trataba de alguien tal repulsivo como lo eran los vendedores y los compradores.

—¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? —inquirió un soldado y recibió varias respuestas afirmativas.

Ike aflojó un poco su agarre sobre Aqua y la joven vio claramente como él aun peleaba contra aquel hechizo para dormirle. Pero así, la joven permaneció quita, solo temblando un poco, hasta que se percató de algo deslizándose por su pierna, y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que una larga serpiente se iba arrastrando por su piel, subiendo lentamente.

El respingo fue lo de menos, lo preocupante había sido el grito de terror que estuvo por escapar de su garganta. Aqua sentía fobia hacia aquellos animales. El corazón se le aceleró de tal manera que retumbaba en sus oídos y su mente se nubló por el miedo. De no haber sido por la rápida reacción de Ike que, a pesar de estar medio dormido, alcanzó a taparle la boca y la tomó con fuerza otra vez, los soldados los habrían descubierto. El mercenario tenia a la chica sujeta por la cintura con un solo brazo, pegada de espaldas a su cuerpo, mientras que su mano izquierda mantenía sellados sus labios, casi impidiéndole respirar.

Aqua aun sentía la serpiente enroscándose en su muslo. Si su boca no hubiera estado cubierta, sus jadeos desesperados serian perfectamente audibles. Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Cuando el animal empezó a arrastrarse más arriba, casi metiéndose por debajo de su falda, Aqua se retorció con violencia, sintiendo que los sollozos acumulados en su pecho la estaban ahogando, provocando que Ike se aferrara mas a ella, casi lastimándole las costillas. Pero le susurró algo al oído que, de nueva cuenta, hizo que sus músculos se relajaran poco a poco.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, los soldados desaparecieron en medio de una tenue luz dorada.

Aqua apretó el brazo de Ike, casi calvándole las uñas, y el mercenario la soltó, poniéndose frente a ella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, viendo dudoso las piernas de la chica.

—Quítala…por favor —sollozó Aqua, sabiendo que su voz no era fácil de comprenderse debido al llanto, pero le era imposible calmarse, era demasiado para un solo día—. Está ahí… ¡Está ahí! ¡Quítala!

—Tendré que…tendré que levantar tu falda porque no sé donde está la cabeza.

Ella ni siquiera entendió lo que Ike le dijo, solo siguió llorando, mas todavía al escuchar el estridente ruido producido por un trueno. Todos sus miedos se habían juntado en una sola noche y en ese momento, lo que llevaba guardado estaba saliendo a flote por fin. Era imposible contener tanto llanto dentro de su pecho. Le dolía llevarlo encerrado tanto tiempo. Era como su estrujaran violentamente su corazón. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa. Ni siquiera cuando su padre la dejó con los asesinos, siendo ella apenas una niña.

Se tapó los oídos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Como deseaba que todo esto parara y que simplemente pudiera despertarse de aquella pesadilla, encontrarse envuelta en las cobijas, sobre su cama y en su casa. Quería volver con las personas que, si bien no la querían como tal, era lo más cercano que ella tenía a una familia.

Solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola, haciendo que incluso el frío abandonara su cuerpo en un instante.

—Tranquila —murmuró Ike, abrazándola delicadamente mientras que acariciaba su cabeza—. Ya todo está bien.

Aqua sollozó por última vez al darse cuenta de que correspondía al abrazo.

—…Ike —gimió, aferrándose a él.

—Tenemos que irnos. Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

Aqua permaneció en silencio un rato, relajándose con la seguridad que sentía al estar entre los brazos de alguien que parecía preocuparse por ella. Preocuparse de verdad y no porque mantenerla viva representara algún valor monetario. Finalmente se apartó de él, poniéndose de pie e incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

—Vamos —Ike también se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, guiándola por entre los árboles.

Y como el comandante lo había dicho, la aldea no estaba tan lejos, y tampoco les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la única posada de esta.

El lugar era bastante pequeño, el recibidor estaba junto al comedor, donde, a esas horas de la noche, solo había un par de ebrios en una mesa, hablando a susurros.

—Necesitamos dos habitaciones —pidió Ike, el hombre que los atendía era gordo, y se veía muy sucio, con la camisa blanca chorreada de algo amarillento.

—Lo siento —dijo, negando con la cabeza mientras revisaba un pergamino en el mostrador—. Solo tengo una habitación individual.

Aqua se dio cuenta de que los hombres que antes estaban bebiendo, ahora la miraban a ella, de esa manera que tanto detestaba, como si con los ojos pudieran quitarle la ropa.

—Toma esa habitación —susurró, el nerviosismo muy claro en su voz.

—Es individual.

—Solo tómala, Ike, te lo suplico, toma esa.

El mercenario la miró por un instante, algo confundido, por lo que ella no tuvo más remedio que señalar con disimulo a los hombres que no dejaban de mirarla.

—Tengo miedo —Aqua empezaba a temblar nuevamente.

Ike resopló, mirando desafiante a los hombres.

—¿Necesitan algo? —su voz sonaba bastante fría y firme. Los hombres negaron con la cabeza, algunos hasta se disculparon y todos volvieron a sus bebidas—. Tomaremos esa habitación.

El tendero asintió, remplazando su expresión ceñuda por una de timidez, y les entregó las llaves.

—Ven —Ike la tomó por el brazo, lanzando una última mirada fulminante a los ebrios, para luego subir hasta encontrar su habitación.

Aqua respiró aliviada al escuchar como la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Ahí se sentía segura, pero el frío ya empezaba a hacerla sentirse mal.

Ike echó un último vistazo al pequeño cuarto y luego miró a la joven.

—Deberías quitarle la ropa.

Aqua le miró con desdén, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Disculpa?

—No me mal entiendas —se apresuró a decir, rascándose la nuca—. Pero si te quedas con eso vas a enfermarte… Puedes cubrirte con las sabanas de la cama.

Aqua no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía qué si no quería pasar frío el resto de la noche.

—Bien…pero no me veas o te sacó los ojos.

Ike sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ella. Aqua se fue quitando la ropa, asegurándose en todo momento que el mercenario no tratara de verla y no pudo evitar sentir algo muy parecido a la desilusión cuando este no lo hizo.

—Listo —dijo, una vez que ya estuvo cubierta de pies a cabeza, sobre la cama—. Yo dormiré aquí.

—Como quieras —Ike empezó, para sorpresa de Aqua, a quitarse la ropa también.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Yo también estoy mojado.

—¡Pero no puedes-

—Tranquila, no me quitaré los pantalones.

Aqua respiró profundo, pensando que si se ponía a hacer berrinche de nuevo, Ike era capaz de dejarla a su suerte otra vez.

"Ya no… menos aquí" pensó, acomodándose en la cama, dispuesta a calmarse y a contener sus impulsos que la obligaban a actuar de aquella manera tan grosera—. No te importa dormir en el piso, ¿verdad? —la respuesta que obtuvo fue un leve ronquido. Se asomó a la orilla de la cama y ahí estaba Ike, durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo. Así no lucia tan intimidante, quizá esa era la única manera de matar a un hombre como él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Aqua se sentía verdaderamente segura junto a un hombre.

—…Gracias, mercenario.

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado largo, en exageración. Bueno, salieron de Daein, llegaron a Crimea, pero necesitan dinero y están trabajando por ahí antes de presentarse ante Elincia y luego volver a la fortaleza.<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, lamento si esto es algo confuso.**

**Ahora pues…Dubhe, uno de los reinos más poderosos de Gamma, el reino de los leones negros porque…bueno, el blasón de la familia real es un león negro sobre campo rojo.**

**Las armaduras también son negras y, como lo dijo Aqua, esas no tienen protección contra el metal del que esta forjada la espada que Aqua le robó a su papá: Índigo.**

**En fin, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme, con gusto responderé todas sus preguntas sin hacer spoiler :p**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Estaba en una pequeña casa que recordaba vagamente. Sabía que en algunas partes el suelo crujía ante sus pisadas, también recordaba una sala con un gran ventanal y otro cuarto en alguna parte del largo pasillo.

En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación más pequeña. Frente a él había una puerta de madera un tanto desgastada. A sus espaldas, dos camas de colchones blancos reducían un poco el espacio que utilizaba para jugar. En uno de ellos, el que estaba junto a la ventana, descansaba una niña de no más de cuatro años, abrazando una almohada, respirando profundamente y balbuceando alguna que otra tontería que seguramente plagaban sus sueños.

Ike se puso de pie, cansado de jugar con aquellas figuritas de madera, preguntándose por qué su madre tardaba tanto en llamarlos para comer. Esa era la hora en la que su padre volvía a casa, también muy hambriento, así que la comida ya debería estar lista.

El muchachito estiró un poco los músculos y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cautela para no perturbar el sueño de su hermana menor. Buscó a su madre dentro de la vivienda y se dio cuenta de que la puerta de salida estaba entreabierta. Así que el niño, curioso como siempre, se acercó al umbral y, al escuchar algunos gritos, optó por salir de la casa.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, con el terror deformándoles los rostros. Ike observó todo en busca de algún conocido y no tardó en encontrarlo, portando una larga espada salpicada en sangre. El arma reflejaba la poca luz que se colaba por entre los nubarrones grises y arrancaba destellos plateados y escarlata cada que se movía al cortar un cuerpo que osara acercarse demasiado al hombre que la empuñaba.

—¡Padre! —exclamó Ike, sintiendo como un extraño frío le apretó el estomago al momento que Greil se giró para mirarlo. Los ojos del antiguo general de Daein eran azules, tan azules como los de su hijo, pero en ese momento estaban ensombrecidos y parecían totalmente negros, llenos de ira.

Caminó firmemente hacia su hijo, con una expresión de demente que congeló al niño en su lugar. Blandía aquel mandoble con una sola mano, desgarrando la carne de todos los que se atravesaban en su camino, con un tajó limpio. La sangre salpicaba sus ropas, mojaba su cabello castaño y manchaba su rostro. Alzó la espada una vez más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Ike, y se preparó para dar un golpe.

—¡Greil, no! —chilló una voz y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ike vio a su madre parase frente a él, con la mitad de la espada de Greil saliendo por su espalda, teñida por completo de color rojo, bañando también el rostro del niño.

Elena había alcanzado a arrebatar algo de las manos de su esposo y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, produciendo un extraño y desolador ruido sordo.

Ike solo pudo verlos. Sus oídos zumbaban y su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho.

De pronto estaba solo en aquella calle, toda la gente había desaparecido, sin notar que su atacante estaba tendido en el suelo, incapaz de hacerles daño. Nadie se dio cuenta tampoco que Ike, el hijo de aquel hombre, lo había visto todo y que seguía ahí, con la cara manchada por la sangre de su madre, haciendo resaltar el intenso color azul de sus ojos.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta, con excepción de aquel hombre que descansaba junto a un árbol unos metros más al frente de la escena. Era alto y de piel pálida, con cabellos del color de la ceniza y ojos de un vivo color dorado.

Entonces Ike se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre también. Quiso hablarle, quiso pedirle ayuda, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir la boca. Solo lo observó caminar hacia él, viendo los cuerpos de Greil y Elena, inertes en el suelo, luego sus brillantes ojos como oro líquido se posaron sobre él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y el impulso de correr hizo que los oídos le zumbaran aun más, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, era como tener los pies pegados al suelo.

En un instante, el hombre ya estaba frente a Ike, con sus blancas y huesudas manos tomándole por el cuello, apretando con mucha fuerza. El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y una intensa presión en la cabeza le distorsionó la visión, apenas alcanzando a distinguir como el hombre movía los labios, como si tratara de decirle algo.

—N-no —jadeó el niño cuando todo a su alrededor se fue disolviendo en la negrura, y un frío intenso le abrazó el cuerpo—. ¡No!

Se incorporó de golpe, dando manotazos y patadas al aire, con un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y la sabana enredada fuertemente en torno a su cuello. La intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana presionó tan fuerte en sus ojos que de inmediato sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrerle la cabeza.

"_Un sueño"_ pensó, al momento en que estuvo seguro de que se encontraba en esa habitación que habían rentado tan solo la noche anterior. Se quitó la sabana del cuello y la lanzó, molesto. _"Una pesadilla."_

Se acomodó de nuevo, a pesar de estar en el piso, donde había dormido. Su respiración se fue relajando poco a poco y los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad, pero el dolor de cabeza no se iba, y seguramente se quedaría con él el resto del día.

—¿Estás bien?

Ike se irguió lo suficiente para poder ver a Aqua entrar a la habitación. Su ropa ya estaba completamente seca, sus botas limpias y su cabello ordenado y liso, con las puntas giradas hacia arriba, como siempre.

—Sí —respondió, incorporándose de nuevo, recordando bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior—. ¿Cuánto tienes despierta?

—Mucho, antes de que tú te empezaras a mover tanto y a quejarte yo ya había desayunado…Ya casi es medio día.

El joven hombre suspiró. Se puso de pie y notó de inmediato el agotamiento que aun sentía, como si no hubiera descansado nada en tantas horas de sueño. Y por si eso fuera poco, el dolor de cabeza hacía que mantener los ojos abiertos ante la luz del medio día, fuera una tortura.

—Tomaré un baño, luego comeré algo y nos vamos —hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a la joven—. Digo, si es que aun quieres venir con nosotros. Pero ya sabes bien como van a ser las cosas.

—De eso quería hablarte —Aqua bajó la mirada al igual que su regular tono altanero de voz—. Pero primero dime… ¿Por qué volviste a buscarme?

Ike se sentó al borde de la cama, pensando en una respuesta ante la pregunta planteada. No tenía una idea clara de porqué había vuelto hasta el camino para buscarle. Aquello fue más como un impulso, y él tendía a seguir siempre sus impulsos.

—Pues no lo sé, solo lo hice —respondió, rascándose la nuca, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella seguía igual, con la mirada en el suelo, balanceándose en sus tobillos. Era tan raro ver su trasformación de una persona arrogante a alguien que ahora parecía como sumisa.

—¿Y por qué ibas tu solo? ¿Los demás no quisieron acompañarte?

Él rió levemente.

—Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando me esfumé. No les dije que te buscaría —eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable, pero tampoco se le ocurrió decírselos, todo fue muy rápido, como si alguna otra fuerza lo arrastrara sin que él se diera cuenta en realidad—. Cuando llegamos a Toha vi a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, bajando de un barco de mercaderes, iban rumbo al camino por donde te habías quedado. Todos tenían los ojos rojos o grises. Me separé de los demás y volví a buscarte. Ya casi oscurecía cuando llegué y bueno…un grupo de personas me estuvo siguiendo, eran los mismos tipos que se habían bajado del barco. Uno de ellos traía un bastón para dormir y mientras estaba algo atontado por el hechizo los demás quisieron…quisieron quitarme Ragnell.

—¿Ragnell? —por fin, Aqua alzó la mirada y se sentó junto al mercenario. Su peso apenas si hizo que el colchón se hundiera un poco, pero aun así, Ike sintió un extraño sobresalto al tenerla tan cerca. Podía percibir el suave aroma a jazmín de su cabello—. Así se llama la espada que cargas, ¿no?

—…Sí.

—Cuando estábamos escondidos los soldados estaban hablando sobre unas armas. ¿Tu espada era una de ellas, entonces?

—No lo sé —Ike lo meditó por un instante, observando dicha espada. El mandoble reposaba sobre su capa roja, medio envuelta, con el filo dorado brillando tenuemente ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana—. ¿Por qué venir desde otro continente solo por una espada? ¿Acaso saben de ella?

Aqua meneó la cabeza en respuesta negativa.

—Nunca antes había escuchado de una espada llamada Ragnell.

Hubo un silencio largo y un tanto incomodo. Ike no se movía, solo sentía las fuertes punzadas martillando en su cabeza, forzándolo de vez en cuando a cerrar los ojos. Luego Aqua agitaba un poco su cabello y el aroma a jazmín se liberaba, destensando un poco sus músculos.

—Bueno, voy a…

—¡No! ¡No! Espera —Aqua lo sujetó por el brazo y él se paró en seco ante su tacto tan tibio—. Yo…también quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó.

El comandante creyó que había escuchado mal, que el dolor de cabeza ya le estaba afectando el oído. El hecho de que Aqua estuviera de nuevo así, con ese aire sumiso tan opuesto a su actitud altiva y a veces insoportable solo hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles de creer.

—¿Qué?

La muchacha resopló, soltándolo tan solo para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡No me hagas repetirlo! —espetó, y luego respiró profundo, dejando ver su cara de nuevo, con gesto sereno, mirando a los ojos azules del comandante.

Por un instante, él se perdió ese mar púrpura tan peculiar y sintió algo en el pecho que nunca antes había experimentado. Y cuando los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, aquella extraña sensación solo se volvió más intensa.

—Lamento mucho haberte hablado de esa manera —continuó, con su voz casi en un susurró—. Es solo que yo soy así…no puedo evitarlo. Me da…miedo estar con gente que no conozco porque no puedo confiar en ellos, a mi me enseñaron que ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi sombra —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo, sin dejar que una sola lagrima corriera por sus mejillas—. Me muestro así porque no quiero que se aprovechen de mí y porque…quiero sentir que tengo un poco de control sobre lo que me asusta…para que todos sepan que conmigo no se pueden propasar. Pero bueno solo hasta ahora me di cuenta de…los problemas que eso me ha estado generando porque…quizá de esa manera alejo a las personas que de verdad se preocupan por mi sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Ike permaneció en total silencio, queriendo que ella siguiera hablando. El corazón latía más rápido de lo que debía y fue como si el dolor de cabeza se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentía como en un sueño, de nuevo estaba atrapado en esa sensación de que nada a su alrededor era real. Esa linda chicas, de cabello liso color negro como el azabache y grandes y perfilados ojos púrpura que se paseaba por el mundo, creyéndose diosa, se estaba confesando humana, como él y todos los demás.

—Nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio…eres el primero —las lagrimas seguían ahí, inundando esos orbes que ahora tomaban un color índigo—. Gracias… —la chica se inclinó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla que le hizo erizar la piel.

Otra vez tuvo aquella sensación tan rara, esta vez extendiéndose desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo. Era algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla, como si recibiera una descarga de energía tras otra y otra que calentaba toda su piel, acelerándole los latidos de su corazón y la respiración. Pero se sentía aun más, mucho más, relajándolo al mismo tiempo que alertaba. Una mezcla de emociones que no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra.

Quiso decir algo, pero era como si su lengua estuviera pesada, hecha un nudo, y como si las palabras estuvieran aprisionadas en su garganta, temerosas de salir.

—Entiendo que tal vez tengas problemas con tu familia, que tal vez ellos no me quieran de vuelta —dijo ella, con total serenidad—. Pero mira, si yo vuelvo no será como…una carga, mucho menos como su…jefa. Sino como…una empleada más. Quiero trabajar para ti como mercenario.

Ike sabía lo que estaba diciendo, la escuchaba perfectamente, a pesar de que hablaba en ese tono bajito que poco a poco iba recuperando ese timbre altanero, algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque le gustaba ese sonido. Justo en ese momento, Ike se dio cuenta de que con todo y el acento y el aire medio arrogante, esa voz era linda.

—…Espera —exclamó, una vez que su mente digirió bien las palabras de la muchacha y lo obligó a volver a la realidad—. ¿Quieres trabajar como mercenario? ¿…Por qué?

Aqua apretó los labios y de nuevo desvió la mirada.

—Es estúpido pensar que mi padre de verdad tiene pensado volver por mí.

—¿Lo dices porque piensas que la reina lo traicionó?

—No, Ike…lo he estado pensando y… —la mirada de la chica se perdió en la nada, y por un momento fue como si su mente ya no estuviera ahí—. La esposa de mi padre estaba embarazada cuando me enviaron aquí.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

—Mi padre ya tendrá un heredero legitimo y no necesita de mi para mantener control sobre las tierras de Castor y seguir siendo Lord, mi tío Desmond no podrá quitárselas si tiene un heredero. Eso de que mi padre quería protegerme seguramente solo era una excusa para que yo no reprochara más a la hora de ser enviada aquí —Aqua frunció el ceño y Ike pudo ver como apretó los puños de tal manera que sus nudillos se pusieron muy blancos—. Y claro, su maldita esposa y toda su familia seguramente me veían como una amenaza, creían que yo sería capaz de matar al bebé para poder quedarme con las tierras que están en juego. Después de todo soy una asesina, ellos conocen a la perfección el grupo para el que trabajo…Mi padre me dejó por su buen nombre y su…

El mercenario tomó su mano, sintiendo como esta se relajaba bajo su toque, callando de inmediato. Se miraron el uno al otro por un rato, luego él acarició su mejilla, limpiando la primera lagrima que corría por esta.

—No llores —le dijo, quizá de una manera más firme de la que había intentado, pero no hallaba como suavizar su tono. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, viendo como sus pómulos se iban tiñendo de un ligero color carmín—. Si de verdad estás dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros entonces no tengo problema con eso. Puedes…trabajar en mi compañía de mercenarios y te trataré como tal, te daré un sueldo y si quieres irte algún día serás libre de hacerlo. Prometo ayudarte y nunca traicionar tu confianza si tú te comportas, pero por favor…no llores, tus ojos son tan bonitos, ¿sabes? Nunca había visto unos así —su corazón estaba muy acelerado, lo sentía golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, también sabía la cercanía que ahora existía entre el rostro de la chica y él, pero no podía dejar de ver esa hermosa mirada de color índigo que ahora no le producía un estremecimiento, sino una atracción tan fuerte que ni siquiera le permitía tener control de lo que decía—. No me gusta verlos llenos de lagrimas.

Estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella. Recordó cuando la besó, aquel día que estaban por salir de Daein y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba probar su boca otra vez, saborear su aliento. De verdad iba a hacerlo, de no haber sido porque, al ver sus ojos de nuevo y notar el color púrpura de estos, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Simplemente se separó, sintiendo un ardor intenso en las mejillas. Ella solamente lo miró, conmocionada, con la boca entreabierta.

—Yo…voy a tomar un baño —sin decir nada más, sin volverse a mirarla de nuevo, Ike salió del cuarto, con la mente hecha un nudo de pensamientos, imposible de diferenciarlos el uno del otro, tan solo provocando que el dolor de cabeza volviera, presionándole fuerte el cráneo.

Llegó hasta el baño, que para su fortuna estaba completamente solo, se quitó la ropa que ya estaba sofocándolo y se metió a la tina, sin molestarse en calentar el agua que ya casi estaba fría. Respiró profundo un par de veces, antes de sumergirse y cerrar los ojos, quedándose ahí hasta que la respiración le aguantara. Pero durante este periodo de tiempo, con los parpados obstruyendo su visión, las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a él, como una tortura.

Si bien, el baño solo lo hizo ponerse de mal humor, por más raro que esto fuera, por lo menos la comida mejoró un poco su ánimo. Cuando volvió al cuarto Aqua lo estaba esperando ahí, afilando su fina espada de hoja brillante color azul.

Para cuando salieron de la posada y emprendieron marcha rumbo a Toha ya pasaba por mucho del medio día y si no se apuraban llegarían de noche.

—¿Y donde se supone que los vamos a buscar? —habló Aqua, su voz totalmente recuperada, con ese tono altivo tan distintivo en ella—. Dudo que se hayan quedado en Toha sin hacer nada mientras su comandante estaba desaparecido.

—Tú tranquila, seguirán ahí —le aseguró él, sin apartar la mirada del desolado camino—. No es la primera vez que desaparezco toda la noche.

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua, pero no comentó nada más. Simplemente se limitó a seguir a Ike, y él agradeció eso infinitamente. Su mente seguía demasiado agitada como para responder preguntas y más preguntas por parte de Aqua. Mucho menos si tenían algo que ver con lo ocurrido en aquel cuarto. Ike no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado exactamente y tampoco le importaba mucho averiguarlo, o al menos no en ese preciso momento.

Sus recuerdos estaban plagados de imágenes sobre su sueño, tan vivido que aun sentía los huesudos dedos de aquel hombre enroscarse en su cuello. Tenía que sacudir la cabeza y respirar profundo para asegurarse de que estaba en la realidad otra vez.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Toha se encontraron con un completo desastre en el mercado junto al muelle.

La gente corría de aquí a allá, tomando las cosas que aun servían, algunos robándolas, entre los pedazos de madera y otros objetos regados por ahí e incluso esquivando algunos cuerpos tendidos en charcos de sangre que coloreaba el suelo. Los niños lloraban al igual que algunas mujeres desaliñadas y con las ropas hechas jirones.

Ike se quedó frío un momento, sin tener muy en claro que hacer, entre confundido e incrédulo. Él había estado allí el día anterior, y todo se veía tan normal, tan pacifico y en ese momento era de nuevo como estar en guerra, la guerra que no veía desde hacía ya dos años. El corazón se le aceleró y una energía peculiar y reconfortante recorrió otra vez su cuerpo.

Era emoción. Una gran emoción, por más que eso fuera egoísta, Ike quería una razón para no irse de Tellius y ahí la tenía.

—Ike.

El mercenario se dio la media vuelta para ver a Boyd, con unos cuantos raspones en los brazos y unos golpes en la cara.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí, Boyd? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Tranquilo, todos estamos bien —respondió, su mirada muy seria, con el ceño fruncido—. Y bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cómo pasó todo esto. De la nada aparecieron un montón de hombres con armaduras negras —hubo un silencio, la mirada de Boyd se posó sobre Aqua, de manera poco amigable para luego volver a ver a Ike—. Atrapamos a uno de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Logré hacerlo más corto sin tener que dividir el capitulo. Lo mejor de todo es que este no me tomó tanto y el siguiente ya se está escribiendo.<strong>

**Con suerte subiré un capitulo cada mes, con suerte…**

**Pero bueno, para recordarles. Hombres de ojos rojos o grises con armaduras negras es igual a Dubhe, el reino de los leones negros. No se les olvido, es mejor que puedan recordar cada detalle de los nuevos reinos desde ahora. En otro capítulo Aqua ya había dicho el nombre del rey. Es Regulus.**

**Y ahora que se menciona a Aqua. Su padre es Aspros Exilion, lord de Castor, el cual es…como un estado del reino de Benetnasch., porque en Gamma cada uno de los reinos está dividido en cuatro "estados", todos gobernados por un lord que, a fin de cuentas, se tiene que atener a los designios del rey… pero eso no les quita mucho poder.**

**No lo olviden…no dejaré que lo olviden…**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Me harían muy feliz dejándome un comentario/review con su opinión, quejas y dudas.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	11. Capitulo X

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

El hombre estaba atado a un desgastado poste de madera dentro de una de las tabernas que había recibido menos daño. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su desordenado y sucio cabello rubio no dejaba ver sus ojos. De su hombro, entre los espacios de la armadura, se asomaba el pedazo de una flecha, y su pierna izquierda estaba doblada en un ángulo anormal.

Ike se acercó y el hombre siguió en la misma posición. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

—Así a estado desde que lo capturamos —dijo Titania, con sus ojos verdes entornados hacia el hombre atado.

—¡Señores! —exclamó un sujeto canoso y con barba, de aspecto descuidado. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y parecía estar sudando por cada poro de su cuerpo—. Exijo que saquen a esta cosa de mi negocio. ¡Es un peligro! Miren ya como quedó todo…

Solo en ese momento Ike prestó mayor atención al lugar. Lo cristales estaban rotos al igual que todas las botellas que alguna vez decoraron las repisas detrás de la barra. Los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo crujían ante las pisadas desesperadas del tabernero, quien trataba de recuperar lo poco que aun se encontraba en buen estado. Con las mesas y sillas volcadas o destruidas no había lugar donde los heridos y hombres cansados pudieran sentarse, por lo que después de permanecer allí unos segundos, simplemente decidían marcharse y buscar un mejor lugar.

—Cálmese —intervino Soren, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al enfadado dueño del local —. Cuando la reina envíe a sus caballeros aquí tenga por seguro que recibirá una cuantiosa recompensa por la captura de este soldado enemigo.

—Oh… —el hombre sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes amarillos—. Bien, de ser así…no hay problema.

—¿Podría dejarnos solos? —pidió Ike.

El hombre asintió repetidas veces, aun con esa enorme sonrisa que les dedicó a todos. Cuando se detuvo para mira a Aqua, ella respondió con un gesto de asco y desvió la mirada de manera grosera y altiva, pero a este no le importó; se marchó de la estancia casi dando saltitos.

—Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?—Ike se volvió de nuevo al hombre atado, mirándole de manera severa. Este por fin alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos color rojo miraron a todos, mostrándose fríos e inexpresivos, y como respuesta se limitó a escupir saliva sanguinolenta a los pies del comandante.

—¿Fue Regulus quien dio la orden? —intervino Aqua, sus ojos índigo se llenaban de sombras ante la danzante luz naranja de las antorchas—. Es tu rey después de todo, porque sí eres de Dubhe, ¿no?… ¿o es que eres uno de esos que se está haciendo pasar por soldados de otro reino? Como los supuestos soldados de Benetnasch que atacaron a un…pueblo de laguz en el desierto.

El tipo ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo. Ike incluso contempló la posibilidad de que no hablara el mismo idioma que ellos. Pero eso fue hasta que el soldado sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes y unos caninos más largos de lo normal.

—¿Eres una Exilion? —preguntó, con un acento bastante marcado—. A mí me dijeron que en este lugar nadie sabía de nuestro continente, mucho menos los nombres de los siete reyes. Pero tú tienes ojos moraditos, como los Exilion… Y él tiene ojos rojos, así como yo.

Soren no se inmutó ni un poco ante el comentario, manteniendo su siempre expresión fría.

—No has respondido la pregunta.

—A ustedes no les diré nada —escupió de nuevo el hombre—. No son más que un grupo de mercenarios y una vulgar bastarda —sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre Aqua, viéndola de píes a cabeza como si fuera algo insignificante—. Eres la bastarda Exilion, ¿no? La que tuvo que hacerse asesina y matar bastardos como tú. Y lo peor de todo es que no eran más que niños inocentes que apenas empezaban a caminar. Vaya, ¡a unos hasta los mataste en el vientre de la madre!

Ike vio a Aqua por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se mantenía inmóvil, con la quijada apretada al igual que los puños. Soren y Titania también la veía, con el ceño fruncido. Fue cuando el comandante cayó en cuenta de que ellos no sabían ese detalle sobre la chica.

—Cuanto asco no debió sentir tu padre y toda tu familia que terminaron por enviarte aquí. Hasta tu madre te rechazó antes de nacer. O bueno, eso es lo que dicen —continuó el tipo, de manera burlona y exhibiendo todavía esa sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver sus alargados colmillos—. Si los Exilion ya son una lacra, tú no vales nada.

Aqua levantó una pierna, demasiado rápido como que cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir, y le propinó una patada al soldado que hizo crujir su nariz, y aun así, este solo rió como si aquello hubiera sido lo más divertido del mundo, mientras la sangre le brotaba por las fosas nasales y le escurría por la barbilla.

Aqua se iba a abalanzar sobre él de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez, Ike la sostuvo con fuerza por la espalda. A pesar de su constante forcejeo, le fue muy fácil apartarla del tipo que no dejaba de burlarse.

—¡Estúpida escoria asquerosa! —gritó, aun tratando de alcanzarlo—. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que dejaron salir del inframundo a tus ancestros! ¡Bastarda o no sigo siendo una Exilion y tú y todos los de tu calaña me deben respeto!

—¡Ya basta! —Ike la arrastró hasta afuera del local. Entre los forcejeos la zarandeó un poco hasta que ella quedó de frente con él—. ¡Contrólate!

Cuando la chica lo miró a los ojos, el comandante pudo ver la ira destellando en esos orbes que exhibían un intenso color índigo. Ella también lo sujetaba fuerte por los brazos, clavándole las uñas, pero Ike no se inmutó ante la presión que iba disminuyendo conforme los jadeos de la muchacha volvían a una respiración normal.

—Los odio —musitó, con los dientes todavía muy apretados.

Ike frunció el ceño al no entender a quienes se refería exactamente.

—Está bien, pero cálmate, te hará daño ponerte así.

—¡Los odio por haberme hecho nacer bastarda! —sus ojos aun destilaban rabia—. Odio a mi padre, pero más odio a la perra que se supone es mi madre.

—Vale, pero ya deja de gritar —insistió, al no saber bien lo que debía decir ante ese comentario.

Pero Aqua apretó más su agarre sobre él.

—¡No me estás haciendo caso! —espetó. Ya no era tanta ira lo que se veía en ella, sino más bien un puchero de una niña haciendo una inocente rabieta.

Ike sintió, creciendo desde su pecho, la necesidad de reírse al ver el gesto de la muchacha. Era imposible tomarla en serio así.

—¡Soy una Exilion, no merezco este trato!

—Lo siento —el mercenario respiró profundo, tratando de tragarse la risa y luego, cuando se sintió listo para encararla otra vez, un fuerte golpe azotó en su mejilla y el ardor no se hizo esperar. No supo cómo reaccionar en un principio, nunca antes una mujer lo había abofeteado—. ¿…Por qué me golpeaste?

—El que ahora seas mi jefe no te da derecho a burlarte de lo que siento —Aqua le miraba de manera desafiante, pero con lagrimas surcando sus ojos. Se dio la media vuelta sin decir otra palabra y se marchó hasta donde estaba Mia, varios metros lejos de allí.

De una manera inconsciente, aun algo aturdido por la súbita reacción, Ike llevó su mano a la zona golpeada, frotando para calmar el dolor.

—¿Pega fuerte?

El mercenario se giró y se encontró con la mirada roja de Soren.

—…Más o menos —replicó, medio aturdido.

El mago sonrió levemente, de esas sonrisas casi imperceptibles que él de vez en cuando le dedicaba al comandante.

—¿Y por qué te golpeó? ¿Por qué la dejaste hacerlo?

—Luego hablamos de eso —se apresuró Ike a responder, en ese momento había cosas más importantes que atender—. ¿Ya se envió un mensaje a Melior para informar de lo que pasó?

—Sí, comandante. Poco antes de que volvieras se hizo eso…

—Bien, entonces habrá que quedarnos aquí hasta que alguien venga.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? —preguntó Soren.

Ike suspiró profundo y se sentó en el suelo, viendo a Soren para que sentara junto a él.

—Me sentí mal por ella —dijo, un tanto inconforme con hablar sobre eso—. No es de aquí, no conoce este lugar y a nadie más que a nosotros.

—Y precisamente por eso no debería de ser tan insolente cuando la estamos ayudando —replicó Soren, finalmente sentándose junto a su amigo.

—Lo sé, y creo que ella ya lo entendió también. Me pidió disculpas y ahora dice que…quiere trabajar como mercenario.

—¿Y le darás el trabajo?

—Sí. —se limitó a responder, dando a entender que esa era su decisión final.

—Bien.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, roto tan solo por las olas rompiendo en el muelle y el aullar de la fresca brisa marina que traía consigo un intenso aroma a sal y pescado. En el oscuro cielo no había luna ni estrellas, solo los gruesos nubarrones que amenazaban con dejar caer más lluvia sobre ellos y, al ver la agitación del mar, era fácil deducir que la tormenta seguramente sería tan fuerte como la del día anterior.

—Soren —dijo Ike, viendo la espuma de las olas salpicar en las mojadas maderas del muelle frente a ellos, al tiempo que los barcos se mecían constantemente al ritmo acelerado entonado por el agua—. Los soldados que atacaron aquí… ¿actuaban como si buscaran algo?

Soren apretó los labios, con la mirada perdida en el mismo punto que la de su comandante, con gesto reflexivo. La brisa sopló más fuerte, agitándole los cabellos y haciendo susurrar las telas de su ropa.

—Entre todo el desorden pude darme cuenta que buscaban entre la mercancía de los mercaderes —respondió—. Pensé que, como cualquier bandido, querían robar cosas, pero al final no se llevaban nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque los que yo me topé hablaron de unas armas.

—Espera —Soren desvió la mirada a su comandante. En el cielo, un haz de luz iluminó la negrura pocos segundos antes de que el ruido de un trueno apocara por un instante el ruido en el muelle—, ¿te topaste con esos hombres?

—Sí —asintió Ike, ahora también viendo a su estratega—. Cuando volví a buscar a Aqua un grupo me siguió. Trataron de dormirme con bastón y quisieron quitarme Ragnell, pero en ningún momento noté que tuvieran intenciones de matarme.

Soren se puso de pie cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Otro rayo rasgó el cielo y Ike también se levantó, su capa ondeando ante el viento como si estuviera viva y quisiera liberarse.

—¿No dijeron nada? ¿No trataron de negociar contigo? —inquirió el mago, sus ojos rojos brillando cada que otro rayo surcaba el cielo.

—No, claro que no —replicó Ike, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda conforme la brisa se volvía más fría—. Luego, después de que encontré a Aqua y antes de que desaparecieran, los hombres hablaron sobre unas armas, unas que supuestamente están aquí.

—Tendremos que hacer que el soldado hable.

—¿Crees que él sepa algo?

El mago se encogió de hombros, encaminándose de nuevo al interior de la taberna.

—Tiene qué, no pudo haber venido aquí sin tener la mas mínima idea de cómo se veía lo que estaba buscando —dijo, luego detuvo su marcha, y se dio la media vuelta para ver a Ike—. Por cierto, ¿de qué color tenían los ojos los hombres que quisieron quitarte la espada?

—Solo recuerdo que uno de ellos los tenía de color naranja —respondió, echándose la capucha de la capa cuando la lluvia se volvió más intensa—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que ellos pueden ver el futuro, ¿no? —sin decir nada mas, Soren entró en la taberna, dejando a Ike meditando aquello.

El joven comandante, ya con la capucha totalmente empapada, ni se inmutó cuando el agua empezó a colarse por su ropa, deslizándose por su espalda como finos dedos fríos. El hecho de que Soren recordara algo como eso, que incluso él había olvidado, le parecía peculiar. Ike no creía en eso, o al menos no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. Pero de un modo u otro, Aqua supo que Soren no era beorc ni laguz, sino ambos, un mestizo y también había hablado sobre los supuestos fantasmas de Greil y Elena, siguiéndolo a cada instante.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a observar el agitado mar que seguía meciendo como simples juguetes los imponentes barcos en el muelle. Un rayo rasgó el cielo y durante ese instante, una figura se distinguió, mirando a Ike con unos ojos de un azul incluso más intenso que los de él. Y así como esta apareció, se desvaneció, al tiempo que una gran ola rompía y casi cubría por completo aquel espacio donde antes estuvo de pie.

El muchacho recordó de nuevo aquellos sueños que estuvieron rondando su mente, comparando la desaparecida figura en el muelle con la del alargado y delgado hombre de brillantes ojos de color dorado que había intentado ahorcarlo, o con la de la esbelta mujer de cabellos rojos en medio del campo de batalla que había tratado de advertirle de su muerte.

Otra escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y esta vez no fue provocado por la helada brisa acariciándole la piel, sino por la clara sensación de estar siendo observado.

* * *

><p><strong>Medio vengo saliendo de un bloqueo muy, muy fuerte que tuve, es un milagro que consiguiera terminar el capitulo y pues…la verdad es que ni siquiera me siento conforme con él. Tengo rato con este problema, pensando que lo que escribo no trasmite absolutamente nada. <strong>

**Hasta ahora no sé qué hacer para dejar de sentir eso, la verdad es que tampoco sé que vaya a pasar después. Espero poder seguir escribiendo, espero poder encontrar algo que me inspiré. Con suerte y con la ayuda de todas las musas, el siguiente capítulo estará listo a finales de…noviembre. Espero que sea antes.**

**Por cierto, el soldado NO es vampiro xD aquí no hay cosas así…solo demonios, recuerden que los tipos de ojos rojos tuvieron algún ancestro que era un demonio de los que se escaparon durante la era oscura de Gamma, que es lo que se relata en el prólogo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Les pido un review ya que esos son los que más o menos me ayudan a saber lo que hago bien o mal, así puedo corregir y, no sé, tal vez encontrar lo que me causa problemas.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	12. Capitulo XI

**¡Momento! Los sé, nunca había puesto nota de autor al comienzo del fic, pero esto es necesario.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, necesito que se pasen a mi perfil. Ahí, justo arriba, encontraran un link. ****Es un mapa que necesito que vayan conociendo ya, con todo y la información que tiene.**

**¿…Listo? **

**Bien, ahora sí, aquí tienen el capítulo de noviembre.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece, sino yo sería rica y este fic ya sería un juego más en la franquicia…**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

—Esto no tiene sentido —se quejó Geoffrey, golpeando con el puño la fuerte y gruesa mesa de roble barnizado—. Nos están atacando sin razón alguna.

Soren suspiró, sintiendo la tensión en los hombros, como si llevara el mundo encima. La situación estaba algo fuera de control, durante el camino de Toha a Melior habían ocurrido otros dos ataques más en Crimea e incluso había rumores de que también, algunos soldados portando armaduras negras, habían atacado Begnion. Sin embargo, y para suerte de todos, la emperatriz Sanaki no había enviado mensajero alguno para confirmarlo.

—¿El soldado ya habló? —preguntó Ike. Debajo de sus ojos se podían ver claramente unas ojeras, algo que era de esperarse por el simple hecho de que, junto al rey Geoffrey, se había dedicado a mantener Crimea lo más segura posible y evitar que el pánico dejara libre el camino para bandidos aprovechados.

—No —negó Elincia, sus grandes y brillantes ojos castaños reflejaban frustración y, al igual que su esposo y Ike, ella también tenía grandes ojeras que la hacían lucir más como una mujer de treinta que como una de veinte.

—Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo —replicó Soren, ya cansado de darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo—. Si no quiere hablar hay que obligarlo. No es un noble, no es de este reino, ni siquiera de este continente; no le debemos respeto. La tortura le aflojará la lengua.

Ike se removió incomodo en su asiento y Elincia palideció de inmediato, apretando los labios y dirigiendo su cansada mirada a su esposo.

—Yo… —balbuceó Geoffrey, evitando contacto visual con la reina.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Soren —comentó Bastian, de brazos cruzados en su asiento y con la mirada perdida en el supuesto mapa de Gamma mal dibujado sobre la mesa. El hecho de que el hombre estuviera hablando de una manera tan simple y diferente a su regular lenguaje era preocupante—. Pero a fin de cuentas es la reina quien debe de autorizar algo así.

La joven monarca suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie, dando algunos pasos de un lado al otro, masajeando su frente.

—¿Qué tal si esto solo nos trae más problemas? —preguntó, claramente frustrada.

—Es un simple soldado —le aseguró el mago, viéndola fijamente con su mirada roja—. Ahora es rehén del reino enemigo.

—Ese hombre no habría dudado en torturar a uno de los nuestros —intervino Bastian, frotándose la barbilla—. Técnicamente lo hizo, y eran civiles. Fueron catorce hombres y mujeres los que murieron en el ataque a Toha y aun no se tiene la cifra de los otros dos ataques.

Elincia estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente y un soldado, bastante agitado, se encamino.

—Alteza —jadeó, haciendo una rápida reverencia—. Me disculpo por entrar así, alteza, pero allá afuera hay un mensajero que viene desde Begnion y…está gravemente herido.

Tanto Elincia como Geoffrey no esperaron más y salieron del salón, siendo guiados por el soldado y con Bastian precipitándose detrás de ellos.

Soren, por su parte, ya se imaginaba las noticias que ese mensajero debía traer, y por la expresión que vio en su comandante, seguramente él también se lo imaginaba.

El mago tomó el mapa de Gamma que Aqua había tratado de dibujar a petición de Ike. Obviamente este no incluía detalles o nada por el estilo, era simplemente la posición de los siete reinos de Gamma en relatividad con Tellius, era lo único que necesitaban. O al menos así era por el momento.

—Para que Dubhe viajara desde aquí hasta acá —dijo Soren mientras señalaba dicho reino, más bien hablando para sí mismo—, debió tomar demasiado tiempo. Si viajaron en barco fue muchísimo tiempo.

—Aqua dijo que no hay manera que haya podido atravesar por los otros reinos —comentó Ike, también echando un vistazo al mapa—. Se supone que Dubhe solo está en buenos términos con Megrez. Si llegaron aquí tuvo que ser por mar o por aire.

—No, volando no, serian demasiados días sin pisar tierra firme, sus monturas no resistirían y la verdad es que los jinetes tampoco.

Ike se estiró en su asiento, haciendo que las patas traseras de la silla sostuvieran su peso.

—Vas a caerte —le advirtió Soren, sin apartar la vista del mapa.

—¿Crees que pudieron usar un bastón o algo así para aparecer en el desierto y luego seguir hasta Daein? —preguntó el mercenario, como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior.

—No creo —replicó, a secas—. Se requiere de una gran cantidad de magia para usar esas cosas. Es muy difícil mover a una sola persona, ni hablar de cientos.

—Entonces llegaron por barco.

Soren se limitó a asentir, volviendo a dejar el mapa en su sitio. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que se podía hacer para evitar que los problemas crecieran más. Ellos tenían la desventaja porque estaban lidiando con un reino del que no conocían nada más que el nombre del rey, mientras que sus enemigos parecían estar muy bien informados. Podían cruzar todo un continente y un desierto para llegar a Crimea y hacer destrozos, luego esfumarse de la nada, esconderse como cobardes y esperar al mejor momento para salir de nuevo.

Soren no quería admitirlo, y nunca lo haría, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—Tenemos que hacer hablar a ese tipo —dijo, mirando a su comandante.

Ike suspiró, aun manteniendo la silla en sus patas traseras, con los pies apoyados en la mesa, la vista al techo y las manos en la nuca.

—Supongo que podemos seguir insistiendo con lo de…la tortura —comentó, con gesto reflexivo y el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

—No, Ike, escúchame —el mago se puso de pie, ganando de nuevo la completa atención del joven comandante—. _Tenemos_ que hacer que ese hombre hable.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —inquirió, viéndolo de manera firme—. ¿Qué lo torturemos nosotros? No podemos mientras Elincia no lo autorice, ya ni siquiera podemos hablar con él si no tenemos su permiso.

Antes de que Soren pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto, la reina volvió, con una expresión de total seguridad en su rostro. Sus ojos del color del chocolate brillaron y sus puños estaban apretados hasta poner la piel de sus nudillos mucho mas blanca de lo que ya era.

—Haremos lo de la tortura —dijo, en un tono de voz que dejaba más que claro que eso era una orden definitiva.

Ike casi pierde el balance de su silla al escucharla y Soren tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Lo mejor es comenzar ahora, alteza —sugirió, mirando a la mujer directo a los ojos.

Buscó en el semblante de la joven reina alguna duda, y por un momento la encontró, pero su mirada se mostró firme de nuevo y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien… —dijo Ike, con un gesto un tanto inconforme.

Los tres salieron de la estancia y se encaminaron por los largos corredores del castillo. El cielo nublado no permitía que los rayos del sol escaparan de sus garras, por lo que la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas le daba un color gris a todo y lo hacía lucir como el aburrido cuadro de un artista sin inspiración.

Cuando llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían a los calabozos, Geoffrey y Bastian, junto con un alto hombre de rostro cubierto, ya los estaban esperando.

El grupo bajó y de inmediato el cambio se hizo presente. La luz grisácea fue remplazada por matices tenues en rojo y naranja, proveniente de las antorchas apostadas a lo largo del camino hacia abajo, dibujando siniestras sombras en las sucias paredes. Los roedores andaban caminando libremente por los corredores, metiéndose a las celdas o entre los agujeros en los muros. El único aire que se podía respirar allí adentro era denso y sofocado, cargado de un horrible hedor a humedad, orina y excremento que obligó a Soren a arrugar la nariz.

Llegaron hasta lo más profundo de los calabozos, donde se adentraron a un cuartucho mucho más encerrado que el resto del lugar. Ahí, sentado en una vieja silla de madera ya podrida, estaba el soldado de cabello rubio, con sus ojos rojos viendo hacia el techo de manera despreocupada. Frente a él había una mesa en las mismas condiciones que la silla, sosteniendo un extraño artefacto que Soren no había visto antes. Este consistía de tres barras de metal oxidado dispuestas de forma vertical, y en la parte superior había una madera maciza que parecía poder deslizarse hacia abajo.

El hombre con la máscara negra desató las manos del preso y las colocó entre las barras de metal del curioso artefacto, justo debajo de la madera.

Soren observó detenidamente cada expresión del preso de ojos rojos. Sus finos labios parecían estar fruncidos en un gesto de disgusto, pero su mirada seguía siendo totalmente indiferente e incluso un bostezo se le escapó.

—Soldado —dijo la reina, su voz amplificada por el eco.

El aludido la miró de pies a cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa que sacó a relucir sus aun blancos dientes y aquellos colmillos extrañamente alargados.

—Alteza, es un honor para mí ser alguien tan importante como para hacerla venir hasta aquí —comentó, con claro tono burlón en su voz.

—Debido a su negativa para hablar —continuó la reina, si aquello le había molestado, no dejó verlo en la expresión neutra de su rostro—, se ha decido revocarle todos los privilegios que se le otorgaron en un principio.

Hubo un largo silencio, como a la espera de una respuesta por parte del hombre de los ojos rojos, pero este ni siquiera miró de nuevo a los presentes. Elincia respiró profundo y asintió al sujeto con la máscara. Este se acercó al aparato sobre la mesa y, mediante un tonillo, empezó a hacer que la madera se deslizara por las tres barras de metal hasta aplastar los dedos del preso, haciendo crujir sus huesos y muy seguramente, rompiéndole las uñas.

Y aun así, además de un estremecimiento, el supuesto soldado de Dubhe no se inmutó más, a pesar de que sus dedos serian destrozados si seguía manteniéndose callado.

—¿Por qué vinieron aquí? —preguntó Geoffrey.

La intensa mirada roja del que estaba siendo torturado en ese momento se clavó en cada uno de los presentes.

—Porque se nos dio la gana —musitó, con la mandíbula tensa y las fosas nasales dilatadas. Soren veía como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada jadeo reprimido.

El verdugo forzó más el artefacto y la madera creó más presión en los ya mutilados dedos de la victima quien, esta vez, ahogó un gemido antes de empezar a reír como desquiciado.

—A ver, entonces les diré…solo una cosa porque…se nota que están muy desesperados —dijo, de manera entrecortada debido a la risa y sus respiraciones un tanto forzosas a causa del dolor que seguramente estaba experimentando.

—Habla entonces, rápido —exigió Elincia, con el rostro claramente pálido.

—Vinimos aquí a buscar armas.

—¿Qué armas? —intervino Soren.

—Armas lindas —se burló el soldado, provocando que Elincia, ya molesta, diera la orden al verdugo para que aplastara más sus dedos—. ¡Ah!

El crujir de huesos resonó de nuevo y la sangre escurrió entre la madera.

—¡¿Qué armas?! —repitió Geoffrey, con las manos sobre los hombros su joven esposa que parecía estar al borde del desmayo.

—Ya no hablaré más, ya no —jadeó el hombre, con una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en sus labios—. Por el rey Regulus, y por mi reino, yo ya no hablaré.

El hombre rió levemente y, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, apretó con fuerza sus dientes, produciendo no solo un sonido grotesco de algo húmedo al romperse, sino que también un hilillo de sangre se derramara por la comisura de su boca. Elincia ahogó una exclamación mientras el verdugo se debatía entre la sorpresa y el deber, congelándose en su lugar como idiota y dejando solo a Ike para tratar de abrirle la boca al reo. Soren, por su parte, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De la boca del hombre chorreaba más sangre al tiempo que se le veía masticar algo en un ritmo casi desesperado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar que un muy irritado Ike lo detuviera. Cuando el reo finalmente escupió su propia lengua cercenada, el mercenario se apartó de golpe, maldiciendo en voz alta. Elincia finalmente gritó y Geoffrey no dudó ni un instante en sacarla de ahí.

Soren sintió su última comida subir hasta su garganta y las arqueadas lo hicieron encorvarse y apartar la vista. Al haber sido participe de dos guerras, el joven estaba acostumbrado a la sangre y su espantoso aroma metálico que se concentraba en la garganta de cualquiera que tuviera el infortunio de olerla en demasiadas cantidades. Durante las batallas, las heridas largas y profundas que abrían por completo el vientre, las amputaciones y demás era algo común. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era muy distinto porque en ningún momento había visto a un hombre, arrancarse la lengua a mordidas.

Echó un vistazo rápido a aquel demente, quien aun lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción bien plasmada en esos labios cubiertos del espeso líquido color carmín que escurría a montones hasta su cuello.

Fue en ese momento cuando el joven estratega se dio cuenta de algo que jamás le habría gustado admitir. Supo que esas nauseas no se debían tanto a lo grotesco de aquella escena, sino más bien a unos incontrolables nervios que le hacían un apretado nudo en el estomago.

Eso era un miedo que le nacía desde las entrañas al ver aquellos ojos rojos que parecían brillar tanto como la sangre a pesar de la falta de luz y al dueño de ellos: un repulsivo ser que acababa de demostrar que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir con su promesa al rey que lo regia.

Si todos esos soldados tenían tal devoción a ese monarca, el panorama se tornaba oscuro. Soren lo sabía y la preocupación empezaba a hacer estragos en él al vislumbrar la serie de posibilidades que algo así podría traer.

Su respiración se agitó y una película de sudor frío se extendió por su frente. Las manos y los labios le hormigueaban y apenas escuchó, como un zumbido algo distante, que Ike lo estaba llamando.

—Estoy bien —aseguró el mago, sin siquiera saber exactamente lo que el comandante le había preguntado.

—Salgamos de aquí —le dijo Ike, dando leves empujoncitos a su compañero, quien se encaminó de inmediato a la salida. La voz de Bastian dando órdenes para que se le diera atención médica al reo los acompañó hasta la salida de los calabozos.

Inconscientemente, Soren llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo las aceleradas palpitaciones de su corazón. En su mente aun estaba gravada la risa macabra de aquel hombre y los sonidos húmedos y grotescos que salían de su boca mientras se mordía la lengua hasta arrancarla.

Era una de esas cosas que le costaría mucho olvidar.

—Soren, ¿seguro que estás bien? —insistió Ike, viendo fijamente al muchacho.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le aseguró.

Los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto más calmados al igual que su respiración. El respirar el aire fresco y limpio que había fuera de los calabozos le estaba ayudando a relajarse.

—Bien, yo iré a comer. ¿Vienes?

Soren frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del comandante, sintiendo que el estomago se le revolvía de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes comer después de lo que pasó? —cuestionó el mago, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante la extraña maquinación de su mente, que le mostraba a un Ike devorando la lengua de aquel preso.

—Tengo hambre, el hambre hace que se me olvide —aseguró el hombre de mirada azul, siempre con ese aire un tanto despreocupado.

Soren suspiró pesadamente, pero no dijo nada más y se limitó a hacer un ademan desinteresado con la mano. Ike se despidió y se marchó a toda prisa al comedor.

Durante el resto del día, el joven mago no habló con nadie más y optó por encerrarse en la habitación que había sido asignada para él. Se dedicó a leer un montón de libros, aprovechando que Elincia le había dado total libertad para tomar los que quisiera.

Todos eran sobre leyendas, cuentos y mitos que hablaban de tierras lejanas y, muy seguramente, inexistentes, pero no perdía nada con buscar algo que pudiera servirle. Bien sabía que los mitos siempre escondían algo de verdad.

Ya cuando llegó la noche y su última vela estaba por agotarse, Soren se topó con algo que despertó su curiosidad, entre las viejas y amarillentas páginas de un grueso libro. Era una extensa leyenda escrita con tinta verde algo borrosa y muy difícil de leer. Además, aquella caligrafía era un montón de garabatos y letras torcidas, con líneas más prolongadas de lo debido que dejaban ver que la persona que la haya escrito temblaba tanto como un alcohólico en abstinencia.

Por lo que Soren estaba entendiendo en medio de tantos borrones y manchas, el relato hablaba sobre un montón de dioses reunidos en un mundo gris donde la luz del sol no podía llegar. Todas las divinidades ahí presentes discutían sobre la creación de un objeto místico para los hombres que ayudarían a devolver la luz cuando la oscuridad plagara todo otra vez.

El dios de la muerte hablaba de la reencarnación, mientras que su esposa, la diosa de la vida, insistía sobre el renacer. Cosa que sin duda alguna y desde el fastidiado punto de vista de Soren, era exactamente lo mismo.

Otros, como el dios del mar y la diosa de la luna, apoyaban la idea del renacer, pero de algo más que no tenía nada que ver con lo que la diosa de la vida quería.

Finalmente, callando a todos los presentes, el supuesto dios supremo apareció, concediendo al dios de la muerte y al dios del mar sus peticiones.

Sin embargo, la diosa de la vida enfureció tanto que se marchó de ahí. Lloró y lloró por el desprecio a sus deseos y todas esas lágrimas, ahora convertidas en hielo, las dejó caer sobre el reino favorito del dios supremo, matando así a muchos de sus habitantes y dejando al resto en la miseria de un mundo eternamente congelado.

Soren se entretuvo tanto en tratar de descifrar aquellos garabatos y darle un poco de coherencia al relato que un improperio escapó de sus labios cuando la titilante luz de la vela finalmente se apagó.

Cerró el libro con fuerza para descargar un poco su frustración y finalmente se echó a la cama, con los ojos clavados en la perpetua oscuridad que se cernía sobre él. Poco a poco el agotamiento se encargó de limpiar su mente con rapidez y adormilarlo un poco, dejándole a la deriva en el siniestro mundo entre el estado de vigilia y el sueño. Allí, el dios de las pesadillas lo hizo su presa.

Se sentía atrapado e incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de una fantasía. Escuchaba voces que, de momentos, estaba seguro de que eran parte de su sueño, pero que al abrir los ojos seguían siendo perfectamente audibles. Percibía figuras deslizarse junto a su cama, susurrarle al oído e incluso acariciarle la frente.

Soren intentó moverse varias veces, pero todo su cuerpo era demasiado pesado, incluso sus parpados requerían de mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse abiertos por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Alguien estaba con él, dentro de ese cuarto oscuro, no solo eran sus sueños. Soren estaba seguro de que, antes de quedarse completamente dormido, alguien lo estaba observando.

* * *

><p><strong>No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí algo tan largo…<strong>

**Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Fue fácil de entender? Porque la verdad yo siento que me quedó muy confuso y…aburrido.**

**Ahora, espero que hayan revisado el mapa de Gamma y que le hayan dado una lectura rápida a la información que presenté ahí. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que toda esta información no los confunda. Es difícil introducir todo un nuevo continente.**

**En cuanto a los puntos de vista en que están escritos los capítulos, todos siempre serán solo de un personaje a la vez. Este le correspondió a Soren, pero la mayoría serán del punto de vista de Ike porque…pues…él es el protagonista.**

**En fin, si tienen dudas háganmelo saber, responderé todas sus preguntas sin hacer spoiler… Siempre siéntanse libres de expresarme su opinión.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! **

**¿Review?**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

El sonido de metal contra metal resonó por el pequeño mercado, acompañado del griterío de la gente que trataba de escapar del ataque. No eran más que bandidos, pero para las personas, ya bastante asustada con la amenaza que simbolizaban aquellos soldados de armaduras negras, un ataque de bandidos era más que suficiente para hacerlas perder cualquier sentido de razón y desatar el caos.

Ike se movía sin dificultad alguna entre todo el tumulto, deshaciéndose de cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado. Un hacha se precipitó a su cráneo de una manera tan torpe que interponer el filo de su espada fue algo simple.

El bandido intentó forcejear tan solo para recibir a cambio una patada de lleno en el estomago por parte del mercenario. El corpulento y bajito hombre trastabilló hacia atrás y Ike aprovechó para, de una sola estocada, atravesar su cuerpo por completo.

El brillo fue desapareciendo de aquellos ojos verdes y por alguna razón, Ike sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndole sentir como un novato que apenas estaba experimentando lo que era quitar una vida por primera vez.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y retiró la espada con un movimiento limpio. El cuerpo del bandido cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido sordo y levantando algunas nubecillas de polvo que se arremolinaron a su alrededor como finas serpientes traslucidas.

La sangre de más de uno teñía de rojo la hoja dorada de Ragnell e iba escurriendo poco a poco en el suelo al deslizarse suavemente por el filo, dejando un camino de pequeñas gotas rojas por donde Ike caminaba. Cuando hacia un movimiento brusco con la espada, ya fuera para bloquear otro atraque o hacer caer a alguien más, la sangre salpicaba. Por un momento, contempló su reflejo en uno de los cristales de un pequeño comercio. Sus ojos azules parecían resaltar aun mas en contraste con el vivo color carmín de aquel liquido que entre tanto movimiento había alcanzado su rostro.

La imagen le recordó mucho a su padre tal y como lo vio en su sueño, cuando estaba consumido por el poder del caos. De un momento a otro y sin importar lo nublada que estuviera su memoria respecto a la apariencia de ese hombre debido al tiempo transcurridos desde su partida, aquel que se reflejaba en el mugriento cristal ya no era Ike, sino Greil. Y justo a sus espaldas, también reflejado en el cristal, pudo jurar haber visto un resplandor dorado, como el de los ojos de aquel hombre que, en el mismo sueño, trató de ahorcarlo.

—Ike.

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos al recordar que estaba en plena pelea. La mirada roja de Soren lo recibió, como reprochándole algo en un incomodo silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el comandante, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Ya acabó?

—Sí —replicó el mago, revisando su desgastado tomo de magia cuyas páginas de hechizos estaban por terminar—. Ahora solo queda el desorden y…los cuerpos.

—Bien, hay que ayudar a la gente en todo lo que sea posible.

Soren se limitó a asentir en silencio y se marchó a cumplir con la orden dada por el comandante.

Él se quedó ahí e iba a volver su mirada de nuevo a la ventana, pero decidió primero limpiarse el rostro con su capa, removiendo no solo el sudor, sino también toda la sangre seca que se había quedado pegada en su piel. Al verse de nuevo reflejado en el cristal, sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, cansados y no severos como los de su padre…y sin ese místico brillo que la sangre había hecho resaltar.

Suspiró pesadamente y envainó su espada, sin siquiera limpiar la hoja dorada al no considerarlo apropiado en aquel momento. Concentró toda su atención en trasladar los cuerpos de los que habían fallecido a un lugar específico. Los inocentones que habían muerto ahí fueron rápidamente reclamados por sus familiares o amigos, mientras que los bandidos serian incinerados y su cenizas esparcidas por la tierra, sin que alguien se preocupara por ello.

—¿No sería mejor y más rápido enterrarlos a todos en una fosa? —preguntó Aqua, de manera desinteresada mientras Ike apilaba madera para el fuego.

—No lo sé, yo solo hago lo que el alcalde dijo —contestó Ike, admirando su trabajo para luego tomar un respiro. Llevaba un día entero sin dormir y el cansancio se hacía presente, no solo en forma de sombras bajo sus ojos, sino también volviendo más pesado el resto de su cuerpo.

—En lugar de estar aquí preparando un funeral para la escoria del reino deberías de ir a dormir, ¿no? —dijo Aqua, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Ike contempló su figura, viendo como la corta falda de su traje se elevaba un poco más y dejaba ver sus muslos de nívea piel. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente, pasando por sus caderas acentuadas y su fina cintura hasta detenerse en sus pechos, que parecían apretarse un poco con la misma ropa. Por su aturdida mente cruzó la idea de bajar el cierre de aquel ajustado vestido y dejar a la vista un poco de la piel de su pecho. Tal vez incluso tener la posibilidad de rosarle con sus labios.

—Jamás creí llegar a ver tanto deseo en tu hermosa mirada.

Aquella melosa voz lo sacó abruptamente de su cavilación e incluso le hizo respingar. Sentía las mejillas enardecidas y el corazón algo acelerado al haber sido descubierto pensando semejantes cosas. Se abofeteó mentalmente y trató de conservar la calma a pesar de saber que su rostro estaba rojo.

Su mirada se clavó, esta vez, en la alta figura de una mujer junto a Aqua, con un largo velo rosa que caía por sobre todo su cuerpo.

—¿Aimee? —dijo Ike, bastante sorprendido y mucho mas incomodo que en un principio.

—Ah, mi héroe, adoro mi nombre cuando es pronunciado por ti —comentó la mujer, sonriendo con picardía—. Pero me hiere tanto que esa mirada que mostrabas hace rato no sea para mí —los ojos de la comerciante contemplaron a la chica a su lado, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirada de manera altiva—. Buenos días, pequeña.

Aqua frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sin responder al saludo.

—No pensé volverte a ver —comentó Ike, sin darse cuenta de que lo había ducho más alto de lo que debía.

—¿Y eso no te pone feliz? —dijo Aimee, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a él y ensanchando su sonrisa.

—No.

—Sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre —suspiró, fingiendo tristeza—. Pero bueno, yo debo decirte que ni siquiera vine a verte a ti, sino a alguien más que tal vez si merezca mi cariño.

—Pues qué bien por ti —le aseguró, sonriendo levemente.

Aimee arrugó el entrecejo, como si hubiese esperado otra reacción por parte del comandante, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente miró de nuevo a Aqua y se concentró en un pequeño collar que pendía de su cuello.

—¿Es eso una perla negra? —preguntó la mujer con interés destellando en sus ojos verdes.

Ike ya había notado esa joya un par de veces, pero nunca le prestó demasiada atención, a pesar de lo peculiar de esta.

—Sí, ¿tú sabes de ellas? —dijo Aqua, cambiando un poco su expresión altanera.

—Pero por supuesto. Son muy raras… ¿Te interesaría venderla?

—¡Pero claro!

Ike simplemente suspiró y se dio la media vuelta para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo que incluso lo hizo trastabillar.

—Pero ven con nosotros, quizá te interese comprar algo, mi héroe —dijo Aimee, sujetando con firmeza el brazo de Ike hasta el punto de producir una sensación de hormigueo.

—Está bien, pero suéltame.

Aimee lo ignoró olímpicamente, hablándole de algo sobre unos descuentos en pociones y bastones de curación que a Ike no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Soren era quien se encargaba del inventario y mientras él no dijera que les hacía falta algo, Ike no gastaría dinero que no tenían en cosas que no necesitaban.

La mujer los guió hasta la orilla del pueblo, donde había varios carromatos alineados desordenadamente. Varios comerciantes andaban de aquí a allá, cargando telas, joyas, armas e incluso jaulas con animales extraños, pequeños y grandes, y con pelajes de colores exóticos.

Era obvio que todas esas caravanas, al estar casi al extremo opuesto de los problemas de hacia un rato, no se habían visto afectado por los bandidos.

—Ven conmigo —pidió Aimee, finalmente liberando a Ike de su agarre tan solo para llevarse a Aqua.

Ike se limitó a suspirar y, al notar que la comerciante había perdido completo interés en él, decidió que debía volver mejor a su trabajo.

Echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, tan solo asegurándose de que todo ahí estuviera en orden, y por el rabillo del ojo atisbó a una mujer que se acercaba a él. Cuando se giró por completo, ella ya estaba a su lado, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Era una joven de no más de veinte años, algo bajita. Era bonita, pero su apariencia la hacía lucir enferma; tenía el cuerpo muy delgado, con la piel pálida casi pegada a los huesos. Se veía ojerosa y demacrada, con los pómulos caídos al igual que sus parpados. Tenía cabello largo de color rosa muy enmarañado y mal peinado en una baja cola de caballo. Lo único que brillaba y llamaba la atención en ella eran sus grandes, aunque algo hundidos, ojos de color rosa pálido. Ike se estremeció de pies a cabeza al mirarlos y sintió de nuevo esa debilidad en las piernas, la misma que le produjo antes ver los ojos de Aqua.

—Buenas tardes, buen señor —dijo la mujer, en voz suave, como si pronunciar si quiera una palabra le produjera dolor en la garganta—. ¿Quiere saber que le depara el futuro?

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó Ike de manera torpe, sintiendo como si su lengua se estuviera haciendo un nudo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —la joven le tomó la mano y de un simple tirón le despojó de su guantelete de cuero. La mujer pareció estremecerse de forma exagerada y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pedregoso, pero de algún modo recuperó el equilibrio y rió de manera áspera. Sus huesudas y heladas manos acariciaron la palma del mercenario, como si tratara de sentir algo en particular.

Ike no podía dejar de verle los ojos o siquiera moverse un poco para alejarse de ella ante el intenso aroma a medicina que le llenó los pulmones. Todo lo que la extraña hacia le parecía un acto para lucir más misteriosa, con ese aire que todos los adivinos exóticos solían tener, pero aun así el corazón se le aceleró y sintió un ligero frío apoderarse de su estomago.

—Hay tres figuras en tu futuro —proclamó la mujer, con una voz ronca que estaba muy lejos de parecerse al amortiguado tono de un principio—. La más grande ilumina algo…y parece hecha de oro. La segunda es de cristal, un hermoso cristal que forma un escudo en torno a ti y a otros que no puedo ver bien… —otra sonrisa surcó sus labios y los dientes amarillentos que tenía se dejaron ver, repulsivos y torcidos—. ¡Y ahí está la oscura! ¡La que le cubre por completo!

Ike dio un respingo ante aquella exclamación tan exagerada. Cuando los ojos pálidos de la joven se cerraron, él por fin se sintió liberado del trance y se apartó de inmediato. La palma de la mano le quemaba y se dio cuenta que, por donde aquellos dedos habían pasado, quedaron delgadas marcas de color rojo.

—¡Mi lord! —la mujer se acercó de nuevo a él, tomándolo por el cuello de su ropa.

El mercenario la empujó sin dificultad alguna, estuvo a punto de sacar su espada para evitar que ella se le volviera a acercar. Pero en lugar de eso, ella solo se puso de rodillas frente a él y alzó la mirada. Atrás había quedado el rosa pálido que coloreaba sus ojos, ahora solo había un intenso color naranja, como el del cielo cuando el sol se está ocultando.

El color del ocaso.

—¿…Quien eres? —inquirió Ike, congelado en su lugar al perderse otra vez en esa mirada.

—Alguien que tomó prestado este cascaron vacío para ayudarle —aseguró ella, aun postrada de rodillas—. Sé donde puede encontrar a los enviados del joven león. También se lo que buscan.

A Ike le tomó un instante comprender lo que le estaban diciendo. Tuvo que hacer una búsqueda rápida en su memoria para recordar que el reino de Dubhe era conocido también como el reino de los leones negros. El joven león era el rey, y sus enviados los soldados.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —continuó la mujer, estremeciéndose un poco e incluso jadeando—. Tiene que ir a Melior… a la catedral. Suba en la torre más alta y busque el lugar de donde la luna nace. Intente atraparla hasta que encuentre la rosa de los vientos.

—¿Qué intente atrapar la luna?

Los ojos naranja de la mujer brillaron antes de volver de nuevo a su color rosa. Estos, a su vez, parecieron apagarse lentamente y dejar lugar a un oscuro color marrón. La mujer jadeó de nuevo y sin decir o hacer más, cayó al suelo.

La gente alrededor, que desde hacía un rato ya parecía echar miradas curiosas a la pareja, esta vez se detuvo por completo, corriendo hacia ellos para saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Ike giró el cuerpo de la joven, tan solo para ver como sus ojos estaban clavados en la nada, inertes y sin más brillo, comprobando también que no quedaba ni rastro del color naranja, mucho menos del rosa. Sus pálidos labios estaban entreabiertos y su piel mucho más fría que en un principio.

—Pobre muchacha —dijo un hombre, apesadumbrado y negando con la cabeza—. La enfermedad por fin terminó de consumirla por completo. Esta mañana se veía más mal que cualquier otro día.

—Me sorprende que haya resistido tanto —comentó otro, de una manera un tanto desinteresada.

Hubo un estallido de murmullos que tan solo se volvía más fuerte conforme otras personas se acercaban.

Era molesto, como estar en una colmena. Esos murmullos eran como un pesado zumbido que hacía vibrar el oído al punto de provocar dolor.

Ike se sentía sofocado y aun así trató de ignorarlo todo. Posó sus dedos sobre el cuello de la joven, tan solo para comprobar que ya no había pulso.

Solo estaba la acartonada y helada piel de un muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón…creo que dejé muchos errores por ahí, lo revisé muy rápido porque si no era hoy…este capítulo no llegaba hasta enero xD Pero lo corregiré si encuentro errores después...cuando todo el ajetreo de este mes termine.<strong>

**Bueno, así quedó. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Si tienen alguna duda, háganmela saber, ya sea por review o mensaje privado, como se sientan más cómodos. Pero sí déjenme por favor su opinión sobre lo que acaban de leer.**

**Les recuerdo que el link para ver el mapa de Gamma y un poco de información sobre el mismo está en mi perfil, ahí al principio.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo del 2014 así que les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un muy agradable inicio de año. Pásensela muy bien y cuídense muchísimo.**

**¡Nos leemos hasta enero! **


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

El aroma que se respiraba en el aire era suave, como el pasto o la tierra húmeda después de una leve lluvia. La brisa era fresca, pero tenue, apenas arrancando algunos murmullos de los altos y frondosos árboles de hojas tan verdes como esmeraldas. Cuando el viento tocaba sus copas, unos cuantos rayos de sol alcanzaban a cruzar en forma de finas cascadas de oro pulverizado.

Aqua estaba sentada debajo del árbol más alto, admirando las manzanas rojas que se distinguían entre todo el panorama. Sus manos pasaban distraídamente por su hinchado vientre, donde reposaba un bebé que no tardaría en nacer. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al sentirlo patear, algo que recordaba mucho al cosquilleo en el estomago de cuando uno está enamorado.

No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos el cómo había llegado ahí, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería descansar y esperar a poder sujetar a su bebé entre sus brazos.

El viento le agitó el cabello y ella cerró los ojos al sentir los parpados pesados, al mismo tiempo que el calor del sol parecía embriagarla y arrastrarla a ese mundo de relajación total. Ya no escuchó el murmullo de los arboles, ni las pocas voces de las aves que andaban por allí, solo los latidos de su propio corazón, o tal vez el de su bebé.

Aqua no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que de súbito, la tibieza del aire se volvió un soplo helado que le dio de lleno en la cara, casi haciendo que se ahogara. Abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor había perdido el color, todo se veía gris; las hojas ya no eran verdes, y las grandes manzanas rojas se caían a montones, todas podridas.

Se quiso ponerse de pie, pero se encontró con unas manos huesudas y pálidas que le sujetaban las piernas mientras que otras, desde sus espaldas, la tomaban por el torso.

Como finas capaz de vapor, se empezaron a formar a su alrededor siluetas esbeltas y altas de hermosas mujeres, todas con los ojos blancos y una expresión lastimera deformándoles los rostros. Algunas cargaban bebés muertos en sus brazos, otras tomaban la mano de unos niños de no más de cinco años…y muchas lucían un vientre hinchado con una grotesca herida por donde se asomaban las miradas de criaturas no nacidas.

Aqua sabía bien quienes eran. Nunca conseguía olvidar las caras de sus víctimas, mucho menos cuando ellas alcanzaban a mirarla a los ojos antes de morir y después, como almas en penas, seguirla a todas partes, recordándole lo que les había hecho.

Como las había matado a ellas y a sus bastardos.

—No…no por favor —rogó, tratando de soltarse, pero el peso en su vientre se volvió muerto, aplastándole e impidiéndole moverse con plena libertad.

—No lo mereces —hablaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo, formando una gruesa voz que perforaba los oídos—. ¡No lo mereces! ¡Asesina!

Aqua pateó como pudo, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar cuando los bebés y niños comenzaron a llorar en un coro lacerante que le recordaba mucho al llanto del recién nacido que se había convertido en su primera víctima.

—¡Éramos como tú! —gimieron los pequeños, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos blancos—. ¡No era nuestra culpa ser bastardos!

—Déjenme… —dijo ella, en un hilillo de voz al sentir un latigazo de dolor nacer desde su vientre y extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

La sangre brotó te entre sus muslos y todos los fantasmas a su alrededor sonrieron, dejando ver dientes largos y puntiagudos. Aqua se arrastró un poco para alejarse, pero el dolor no le permitió hacer mucho cuando aquellas figuras traslucidas ya se le venían encima, como bestias hambrientas frente a su primera comida en meses.

Le desgarraron el vestido y luego la carne, abriéndole el vientre hasta arrancar el cuerpo de su bebé, muerto, con los ojos blancos y vacios, viendo a la nada.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritó ella, mareada y viendo como todo a su alrededor parecía disolverse en medio de la negrura pobremente iluminada por alguna luz plateada.

Ya no había arboles, ni pasto, solo rocas frías debajo de ella. Los gritos y llantos de las mujeres y niños fantasmas también habían desaparecido, siendo remplazadas por una voz que no dejaba de vociferar su nombre.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta y la cabeza le dolía. Cuando su visión por fin se aclaró pudo ver a Ike, sujetándola por los hombros y viéndola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sin soltarla.

Aqua no respondió, tenía la boca amarga y el estomago revuelto. Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la torre más alta de la casi abandonada catedral de Melior, donde recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

—…Mi bebé —murmuró, y su mano se deslizó hasta su vientre, totalmente plano, donde no había herida alguna—. Fue…una pesadilla.

Ike la sujetó del mentón, viéndola a los ojos.

—Estás pálida y estás temblando.

Aqua solo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo ese aire frio golpearle la piel. Se dio cuenta de que la capa de Ike estaba en su regazo y la tomó, envolviéndose bien con ella y percibiendo de nuevo ese aroma a fresco, igual al de su sueño. No era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso, su conciencia era un lugar oscuro que en ocasiones no la dejaba dormir. Pero si era la primera vez que se sentía tan real, así como también era la primera vez que ese aroma a fresco se hacía presente.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió Aqua.

—Ya se fueron —Ike se apartó de ella, poniéndose de pie para volver al balcón en la torre a admirar el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

Llevaba horas ahí, desde que el cielo había oscurecido lo suficiente como para poder distinguir bien la luna. Nada parecía inmutarlo o hacerlo molestar.

Aqua lo contempló detenidamente por un instante. Su perfil era delineado por la luz plateada de la noche, sus ojos azules brillaban al reflejar las titilantes estrellas y su cabello se movía suavemente al ritmo de la brisa. La expresión en su rostro era tan relajada, como si nada en el mundo importara en realidad. Pero ese ceño, eternamente fruncido, siempre le daba un aire de severidad que de momentos la ponía un poco nerviosa.

La muchacha tenía la impresión de que nada ni nadie podía hacer que ese hombre perdiera el temple…Y aun así, a ella le gustaría mucho intentarlo, quería ponerlo tan nervioso como él lo hacía con ella.

—Aqua.

La voz tan firme del joven comandante la hizo estremecerse y salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Se levantó despacio, con las piernas algo entumecidas y caminó hasta su jefe, quien parecía mirar a la nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, apoyándose en la baranda de piedra del balcón.

—Eso de allá —Ike señaló a un punto en la lejanía—. ¿Lo ves?

Aqua entornó los ojos y se inclinó un poco más en su lugar para tener una mejor vista. Todo lucía como un manto negro mal iluminado por los rayos de la luna, como cascaditas de plata que apenas rosaban la superficie de un inmenso mar oscuro.

Lo que Ike señalaba era el techo circular de alguna construcción y lo que estaba dibujado en él simulaba un cielo nocturno repleto de nubes, donde apenas se distinguía una luna en cuarto menguante que parecía nacer del nubarrón más grande.

—Te refieres al edificio ese raro, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió Ike—. La luna nunca nace de ningún lugar, siempre está ahí. Así que Soren sugirió que seguramente, cuando hablaba de la luna, no estaba diciéndolo de manera literal.

—Mas tomando en cuenta el hecho de que te dijo que debías alcanzarla —comentó Aqua con claro tono burlón. Pero luego recordó a los Ojos del Ocaso que había conocido y la manera tan bizarra en la que decían sus predicciones; siempre tan difíciles de descifrar, en ocasiones imposibles. Era su manera de vengarse por ser casi obligados a servir a la realeza o alguien que tuviera suficiente dinero para comprarlos, porque aunque el comercio de esclavos estuviera prohibido, los nobles eran los primeros en hacer negocios con los traficantes—. Puede que…tengas razón —la muchacha reprimió un escalofrío y se talló los ojos al sentirlos arder un poco. Recodó a las mujeres de ojos blancos en sus sueños, las mismas que por un momento estuvo segura de ver en los techos de algunas casas, como siempre, observándola—. No perdemos nada con ir a ver.

La respiración se le aceleró un poco y los nervios la hicieron sudar frío. Creyó que iba a perder el equilibro, pero se sujetó con fuerza al pasamanos del balcón y respiró hondo un par de veces, apretando los labios.

—No estás bien, ¿verdad? —la voz de Ike, a sus oídos, fue más como un zumbido algo lejano.

—Que sí estoy bien —espetó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Ike suspiró pesadamente, y antes de que Aqua pudiera reaccionar, él ya la tenía en sus brazos.

—Te vez demasiado pálida —comentó, caminando con ella a las escaleras.

Por alguna razón, Aqua no forcejeó ni se quejó, simplemente se dejó llevar e incluso recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mercenario. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo ante lo que había soñado y lo que empezaba a ver otra vez, pero entre los brazos de Ike, su corazón no pesaba tanto.

Se sentía segura.

La energía que parecía fluir a través de sus ojos la estaba mareando, cambiando constantemente del púrpura al índigo. Detestaba a su padre por nunca haberle mostrado como controlarlos cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, tanto él como su tío Desmond tenían un dominio casi perfecto, al igual que todos los Ojos del Ocaso o cualquier otro Cambiante.

—Te mostraré como manejarlo a la perfección cuando tenga tiempo —le había asegurado Aspros a una Aqua de nueve años. Ella le había creído, como le creía todo lo que salía de su elocuente boca.

Pero meses después, Alchiba, la esposa de Aspros, anunció su embarazo, y el famoso lord de Cástor no dudó ni en segundo en deshacerse de su bastarda ante la posibilidad de tener un heredero legitimo que lo ayudara a quedarse con sus tierras y todo su poder.

Aqua no lo entendió, o quizá se negó a hacerlo, simplemente optó por ser ingenua y creer en las palabras de su padre nuevamente. Ella, entre llanto, aceptó que quedarse ahí era por su bien, porque su padre quería protegerla de la madrastra mala que quería matarla.

Quiso ser fuerte para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella, para que la quisiera tanto como a un hijo legitimo. Pero nunca lo hizo.

"_Por eso todos tus mocosos se murieron." _Pensó, sintiendo otro escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Alchiba siempre perdía a los bebés, ya fuera durante el parto o varios meses después de la concepción. Aqua se alegraba al saber la noticia, muy a su pesar, su corazón respingaba con felicidades cada vez que le informaban que su medio hermano había muerto, porque sabía que su padre la visitaría. Siempre que Alchiba perdía a un bebé, Aspros recordaba a su primera hija, a su bastardita, como para asegurarse de que ella aun estuviera ahí en caso de que el hijo legitimo no se pudiera dar. La veía con la resignación plasmada en el rostro, con el conformismo destellando en su mirada, pero Aqua no quería verlo, todo porque siempre quiso pensar que Aspros la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él.

Se dejó cegar por la falta de cariño y, finalmente, volvió a creer en su padre cuando este le dijo que tenía que enviarla a Tellius.

—Si te quedas pueden matarte —le había dicho, casi al borde de las lagrimas y abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho—. No sé qué haría si te pierdo, mi niña.

Tal parecía que esta vez, su esposa sí sería capaz de darle ese hijo legítimo que tanto le hacía falta. Ya no tenía caso mantener a su bastarda cerca, pero como cualquier Exilion, era demasiado cobarde para matar a un miembro de su familia.

"_Ojala ese hijo tuyo también muera" _apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las palmas de sus manos empezaron a dolerle _"Ojala muera y te quedes sin todas tus tierras. Tu maldición será no tener otro hijo más que la bastarda a la que nunca quisiste…"_

Pero habría un problema si ese bebé moría también. Aqua sabía que al ver en riesgo su poder y su dinero, Aspros era capaz de ir hasta Tellius a buscarla…y ella no quería volver, por nada del mundo deseaba volver a un lugar donde era constantemente señalada por cosas de las que no tenía la culpa o que se vio obligada a hacer para poder sobrevivir.

Ya estaba cansada de ser Aqua la bastarda, Aqua la asesina… el ángel caído, la bastarda mata bastardos. Solo quería ser Aqua, simplemente Aqua. Ike la trataba como trataría a cualquier persona y eso la hacía sentirse feliz.

El miedo la embargó al indagar más en las posibilidades de que su padre volviera por ella, y la lógica entraba en juego también; Tellius la entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces en caso de ser necesario. Aqua no tenía ningún vínculo con nadie que la ayudara a asegurar su permanencia allí.

Un sollozo de rabia escapó de sus labios, demasiado rápido como para poder contenerlo y demasiado fuerte como para ser perfectamente audible en el silencio sepulcral del piso inferior de la catedral.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Ike, deteniendo su marcha.

Aqua no respondió, tampoco alzó la mirada, simplemente intentó poner la mente en blanco y fingir que no escuchaba nada. Las lágrimas corrían, heladas, por sus mejillas hasta caer en la capa del mercenario con la que aun se estaba cubriendo.

Ike volvió a caminar, pero en lugar de ir a la salida sentó a Aqua en el altar, sin parecer inmutarse un poco ante la blasfemia que eso podía significar. Sus ojos azules le miraron fijamente y esta vez, ella también lo miró.

—¿Qué? —replicó la joven, sintiéndose un tanto incomoda.

—Eres muy extraña —le dijo de una manera un tanto sinvergüenza, pero así era él, Aqua ya lo sabía bien—. Primero pareces estar enferma, luego asustada…después triste —su pulgar se deslizó con ligereza por la mejilla de la chica, limpiando la ultima lagrima que acababa de caer—. Y luego vuelves a ser agresiva. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente pasa contigo.

Aqua negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo apartar su mano ante la extraña sensación que esta le produjo.

Estaba a punto de responderle algo de manera cortante, pero luego vio algo en los ojos del mercenario, algo que le podía servir en caso de que su padre apareciera para llevársela de vuelta.

Era interés, de un modo u otro, en los ojos de Ike brillaba el interés hacia ella. Un interés que, manejándolo de la manera correcta, podría convertirse en algo más. Además, la joven ya había notado que en esa mirada también se escondía un poco de deseo.

Recodó lo que una vez le había comentado su jefa Amelia, pocos años después de que estuviera en su entrenamiento para convertirse en una asesina. Según ella, el deseo de aquellos que son demasiado apasionados puede salirse de control y ser muy fácil de manipular. Eso era lo que hacía vulnerables a todos los hombres y mujeres que parecían ser invencibles.

Aqua acababa de encontrar el punto débil de Ike.

La muchacha sonrió de lado y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No soy un animal extraño como para que me tengas que descifrar, basta con que me conozcas un poco más —comentó, para luego besar al mercenario justo en la mejilla. Con cuidado se bajó del altar y al tener a Ike tan cerca de ella, sus cuerpos se rozaron, pero él en ningún momento se inmutó, ni cambió la expresión seria de su rostro.

Ella se iba a apartar de él y continuar el camino hasta la salida, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la había acorralado contra el altar, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pretendes? —inquirió, su voz era tan firme que la hizo estremecerse un poco.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó ella, tratando de apartarse lo más posible de él, pero el altar estaba en el camino. Sintió el fresco aliento de Ike golpearle la cara, con olor a las hojas de menta que masticaba con regularidad. La piel se le erizó y su respiración se agitó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No eres tonta —Ike la tomó con fuerza por el mentón, acercándola más a él—. Y yo tampoco. A mí no me vas a manipular como seguramente lo has hecho con otros niños de tu edad.

—Estás loco.

—¡Oye Ike, ya-! Oh…

Aqua se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Boyd y trató con todas sus fuerzas de apartar a Ike, pero el joven comandante no se movió, siguió viéndola fijamente por unos segundos antes de soltarla, quitarle la capa y volverse a Boyd mientras se la colocaba sobre los hombros.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver un lugar —dijo, caminando hasta la salida de la catedral.

Aqua se tocó el pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Boyd le dedicó una mirada confusa antes de darle la espalda y seguir a Ike.

La muchacha se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre llenarle la boca. Se sentía humillada y tonta después de lo que había pasado, Ike sabía cómo hacerla rabiar y lo peor de todo era que ella no podía hacer mucho para defenderse porque Ike era la única esperanza que tenia para poder tener una vida relativamente tranquila, lejos de lo que odiaba.

Tenía que buscar la manera de ganarle en ese juego de control.

Siguió al grupo de mercenarios en completo silencio, totalmente sería y apartada de todos, tratando de calmarse y tragándose su vergüenza al escuchar como Boyd, mal interpretando las cosas, le contaba a Mist lo que había visto.

Llegaron a la edificación al poco tiempo. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, ni siquiera había una puerta y mucho menos cristales cubriendo los huecos que debían ser las ventanas.

—Está muy oscuro —comentó Rolf, apenas asomándose a la entrada.

—No hay nada ahí —dijo Aqua, estirando el cuello un poco. La oscuridad no era un problema, su trabajo siempre era durante las noches y al igual que cualquier ladrón y asesino del grupo para el que trabajaba, su visión estaba entrenada para eso—. Solo un cuadro en la pared de…una rosa muy puntiaguda, como una estrella.

—La rosa de los vientos —susurró Ike y sin más entró a lugar.

Soren se precipitó detrás de él y Aqua no pudo evitar pensar en que era como una sombra, siempre lo seguía…siempre estaba al pendiente de él y con esa mirada roja parecía clasificar a quienes merecían estar cerca del comandante y quiénes no.

Aqua entró después de Titania e inspeccionó el lugar distraídamente, en verdad no había nada allí además del polvo y las telarañas. Las paredes estaban desgastadas y con grietas por todas partes, como si fueran a caer debido al peso que se volvía más y más intolerable con el pasar de los años. El suelo de manera podrida crujía con cada paso, como si tuviera vida y le doliera horriblemente estar siendo aplastado.

—No creo que sea aquí —opinó Aqua, sin que nadie pareciera escucharla en verdad. Caminó hacía el único cuadro en el muro cuando el piso bajo sus pies se hundió, y entre una nube de polvo, sintió que caía hasta que un fuerte golpe la hizo saber que había tocado fondo.

Escuchó la voz de Ike gritar su nombre, pero ella sentía que se ahogaba entre tanta tierra y un intenso olor nauseabundo que se le metía a la fuerza en los pulmones. Quiso ponerse de pie pero un latigazo de dolor en la pierna la obligó a morderse la lengua para ahogar un gemido.

Tosió un par de veces, fuerte, para que los demás supieran que estaba viva porque no podía hablar, la garganta le picaba demasiado.

"_Alergia" _pensó amargamente.

Una vez que su visión se aclaró, pudo ver que estaba en un gran salón, mucho más grande que el pequeño cuarto de arriba. No había luz, estaba mucho más oscuro pero por todo el suelo se distinguían bultos de diferentes tamaños.

Aqua gateó despacio, hasta el que tenía más cerca, sacó la daga en caso de ser necesaria. Iba a tocarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente y sintió como si algo muy frío bajara a su estomago.

—¡Ike! —gritó, su voz quebrada no solo por el picor en el paladar, sino también por el miedo al no poder moverse con un tobillo herido y verse frente a cientos de cuerpos mutilados.

* * *

><p><strong>No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que odié escribir este capítulo. Fue…horrible, me dio demasiados problemas y la verdad es que no estoy nada conforme con el resultado final; lo siento tedioso de leer, además de complicado y muy confuso en la narrativa.<strong>

**Lo cambié muchísimas veces, originalmente iba a ser desde el punto de vista de Ike pero tampoco me salía así que decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Aqua para mostrar un poquito más lo que era el personaje y la verdad…creo que lo hice muy mal xD Uno de los peores que he escrito.**

**Pero aun así, quiero darles las gracias a mis grandes amigas Hydelink y PINKDIAMOND4000 por haberme aguantado durante la crisis ;u; e incluso ayudarme y apoyarme. Mil gracias chicas.  
><strong>

**Ahora, los errores...algo me dice que aquí, aunque lo haya revisado, se me quedaron varios dedazos, si es así haganmelo saber y lo corrijo.**

**Los próximos dos capítulos ya los tengo bien en mente y hasta ahora me gusta mucho como están quedando, así que tal vez esos no me tomen mucho tiempo subirlos.**

**Su opinión es siempre muy importante, así que por favor, déjenme un comentario **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

La escena era aberrante y el olor tan solo hacía todo peor.

Soren no quería estar ahí, pero su sentido del deber y el compromiso con Ike lo mantuvieron dentro de ese salón, en donde Aqua se había caído. Así que siguió ahí, moviéndose con cuidado y pateando con claro disgusto reflejado en sus ojos rojos, los cuerpos mutilados en el suelo.

No entendía como, en un lugar tan poco amplio, se había podido llevar a cabo tal masacre. Eran poco más de cien cuerpos, algunos con armaduras negras, otros con ropas comunes, sueltas y de fresco algodón, todos cruelmente mutilados. Había extremidades por doquier, cabezas faltantes y sangre seca salpicada en los muros y pilares de manera astillada que mantenían la parte superior de la casa en su lugar.

El olor era una combinación entre la humedad y podredumbre por lo que no era difícil deducir que los cuerpos ya llevaban ahí bastante tiempo, aproximadamente una semana que era cuando los ataques de soldados con armaduras negras habían dejado de ser reportados.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, ahí ya no había nada de utilidad, y eso era lo que tenía a Soren casi rechinando los dientes. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, con un montón de cadáveres medio podridos, procedentes de un reino desconocido y muertos también por causas desconocidas.

Ya eran demasiadas cosas que nunca serían resueltas.

—Oigan —resonó la voz de Mia, amplificada por el tétrico eco del lugar—. Aquí hay unos cofres.

Soren se acercó, manteniendo una flama en su mano para poder iluminar bien su entorno y no tropezar con algo.

Había tres cofres de metal oscuro, alineados contra un muro y con la cabeza de un león grabada en los costados. La luz del fuego arrancaba destellos de la cerradura dorada con forma de triangulo apuntando hacia abajo.

—Ábrelos, Aqua —ordenó el mago, pero la joven se cruzó de brazos, viéndole con indiferencia.

Odiaba esa actitud de ella. Si de él dependiera, Aqua ya no formaría parte del grupo. Pero para su mala suerte, Ike se empeñaba en tenerla cerca y Soren comenzaba a sospechar el porqué.

—Aqua, ábrelos —esta vez fue la firme voz de Ike la que dio la orden.

Soren sonrió débilmente al ver como la muchacha torcía un poco la boca, agachándose para cumplir con la orden dada por el comandante. De la pequeña alforja en su muslo sacó una daga de hoja muy fina que hundió en la cerradura y, tras forcejear unos segundos, esta se abrió con un sonoro tintineo de metales.

—De Dubhe tenían que ser —musitó la muchacha y luego levantó la tapa del cofre—. Son ¿…espadas?

—¿Qué? —el mago se acercó más y la flama en su mano arrancó destellos de las afiladas y raras hojas de las armas—. Abre los demás.

Esta vez, Aqua obedeció al instante y abrió cada cofre para encontrar lo mismo.

Había espadas de aspecto costoso, pero sobre todo, excéntrico; muchas tenían joyas incrustadas en la empuñadura, había otras cuyas hojas parecían estar hechas de esmeralda.

Ike hurgó entre los cofres hasta sacar una espada totalmente transparente hecha de cristal. Soren lo vio admirarla por un rato y con una sola mano, el joven de mirada azul dio un tajo rápido a uno de los pilares que tenía más cerca. La espada se hizo añicos y los pedazos cayeron con un suave tintineo al suelo tan solo para partirse más, casi haciéndose polvo.

—¿Son estas las armas que estaban buscando? —musitó Ike—. Son espadas que sirven mas para decoración que para lucha.

Soren volvió su mirada a los cofres, todas las espadas eran tan únicas de un modo u otro, muchas tal vez eran viejas, de esas que pasan de generación en generación dentro de una familia rica.

—Estaban buscando las que eran especiales, como Ragnell… por eso quisieron quitártela —comentó, poniéndose de pie y suspirando pesadamente.

—Bueno pero, ¿entonces qué haremos con esto? —preguntó Boyd, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

—Llevárselas a Elincia —fue la respuesta que dio el comandante después de cerrar de una patada el cofre.

Soren podía ver bien, en su mirada, lo frustrado que estaba. Él también se sentía así, aunque su fría expresión formara una capa de hielo que no permitía verlo. Esa situación de incertidumbre lo tenía demasiado estresado, con los nervios de punta y quizá hasta lo estaba llevando a la paranoia.

Vio los cuerpos de los soldados de Dubhe una vez más y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al preguntarse quién habría acabado con todos ellos. Imaginó a seres más crueles y locos que los mismos Ojos Sangrantes cuyos alcances ya había visto de primera mano.

Eso bastó para revolverle el estomago.

El miedo otra vez. Miedo a algo totalmente desconocido para él que amenazaba todo, algo para lo que Soren sabía muy bien, no estaba preparado para enfrentar. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron al percibir de nuevo esa sensación que desde varios días atrás lo había estado perturbando. Era como estar constantemente vigilado por alguien o algo invisible que lo seguía a todas partes y era incluso capaz de entrar a sus sueños.

Sus ojos pasaron por cada rincón de aquel salón, en busca de esa presencia, pero lo único que veía eran sombras bizarras y temblorosas que se proyectaban en los muros.

—Soren —lo llamó Ike y justo cuando el mago se giró, por el rabillo del ojo y en la parte más oscura del salón, atisbó un destello rojo.

El corazón se le aceleró y fue tal su pérdida de concentración que la flama en la palma de su mano se extinguió por completo.

—Hay alguien aquí —exclamó, y todos sus compañeros guardaron silencio, nadie se movió más y el único ruido fue el crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y por más que intentó aclarar su mente no lo consiguió. El miedo lo estaba haciendo su presa.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Ike, a lo que Soren, muy a su pesar, se limitó a señalar porque las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta.

El joven comandante dio unos pasos al frente, con Ragnell en mano. Alzó la espada por encima de su hombro y dio un zarpazo al aire; la hoja dorada desprendió una cuchilla de luz azul que se arrastró veloz por el suelo, iluminando todo a su paso hasta estrellarse contra el muro señalado y disolverse por completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente? —inquirió Ike.

Soren no respondió, sintiéndose como el idiota más grande del mundo…o como el niño miedoso que era antes de conocer a Ike. Estaba cometiendo el error más grande que todo estratega debía evitar. Las emociones siempre habían sido algo que controlaba con suma facilidad, siempre manteniéndolas fuera de su cabeza para que no perturbaran en lo absoluto su trabajo, pero en ese momento todo era como un remolino que lo envolvía lentamente, nublándole el razonamiento para que cometiera un fallo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro de forma tan repentina que lo hizo respingar y de inmediato una ventisca se le escapó, dándole de lleno a Ike en el pecho y empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Ike! —gritó Titania corriendo junto con Rhys para ayudar al comandante, quien acababa de arrodillarse, sujetándose el pecho. Era bien sabido que Ike no tenía buena resistencia a la magia.

A pesar de verlo, Soren solo pudo quedarse pasmado, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de hacer. Percibió claramente la mirada del resto de los mercenarios, perforándole la nuca, y un hormigueo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Incluso Ike lo miraba, entre aturdido y preocupado, sin poderse levantar todavía.

—Yo… —balbuceó el mago, incapaz de controlar su lengua adecuadamente, la sentía pesada y torpe—. Disculpen.

Sin mirar a nadie más se apresuró a salir de ahí, ansioso por respirar un poco de aire fresco y dejar atrás el sofocante aroma de los cuerpos descompuestos. La suave brisa lo recibió de inmediato, pero en lugar de ayudarlo solo hizo que su estomago se revolviera de tal manera que apenas dio unos cuantos pasos afuera de la construcción y vomitó el ultimo bocado que había probado esa noche.

Una película de sudor frío le recorría la frente y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su caja torácica al punto de hacerlo sentir dolor.

"_Que débil" _pensó amargamente, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. "_¿Desde cuándo volviste a ser tan débil?" _

La molestia fluía dentro de él y le hacía hervir la sangre. Era imposible que no pudiera controlar esos nervios, toda la ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Incluso tratar de controlar esas emociones lo hacía molestarse aun más porque el miedo era irracional, algo a lo que antes ni siquiera le habría dedicado tiempo alguno.

—Joven.

La simple y suave voz fue suficiente para sobresaltarlo otra vez. Se giró de inmediato, ya preparando otro hechizo de viento en su mano, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con una anciana que llevaba de las riendas un burro tan viejo como ella, logró contenerse y desaparecer el viento que se había formado alrededor de sus dedos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada—. Aquí traigo unas hierbas que…

—Estoy bien —respondió Soren de manera fría. A pesar de haberse relajado un poco, no estaba del todo confiado con la extraña.

La anciana solo le miró por un instante, frunciendo el ceño. Se veía algo demacrada, con ropas sucias y rotas, el pelo blanco algo alborotado, y su rostro surcado de arrugas. Lo único a relucir en ella eran sus brillantes ojos verdes que en ese momento parecían más los de un astuto gato.

—Bien…que tenga una buena noche, lo necesitarán mucho —la anciana le sonrió débilmente y jaló las riendas de su burro, continuando con su caminata.

Soren no les quitó la mirada hasta que escuchó más movimiento y vio a Ike salir de aquella endemoniada construcción, arrastrando uno de los cofres que habían encontrado.

—¿Ya te sientes bien? —le preguntó el mercenario, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Lamento haberte lanzado ese hechizo.

Ike meneó la cabeza y se acercó a su compañero.

—¿Soren, ya te sientes bien? —repitió, esta vez de una manera mucho más firme.

—Sí, Ike, ya me siento mejor —dijo Soren, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro—. Y antes de que preguntes, lo que pasó fue porque estoy algo cansado.

Ike lucía claramente inconforme con esa respuesta, el mago sabía perfectamente como leer a su amigo, pero de igual manera no le importó ni le dio oportunidad de hablar porque simplemente lo pasó de largo y observó al resto de grupo sacando los dos cofres restantes.

—Solo son tres —comentó, de manera desinteresada a nadie en particular—. Debemos llevarlos esta misma noche.

—¡Soren! ¡¿Fuiste tú el que vomitó?! —espetó Ike, haciendo que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con sorpresa de nuevo al mago.

—Sí, Ike, fui yo —fue la respuesta que dio, algo molesto ante la poca discreción de su comandante, pensando que tal vez nunca se acostumbraría—. Pero ya te dije que estoy bien. Vámonos.

Ike arrugó el ceño un poco más, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a vigilarlo de camino al castillo.

El camino era oscuro y la brisa que hacía susurrar incesantemente a los arboles parecía ser más fría que antes. El único ruido eran las conversaciones de los mercenarios, pero en voz baja, como si temieran que algo malo pasara al perturbar tanta calma.

Soren iba más atrás, junto a Ike y Titania, quienes eran los únicos que caminaban en silencio total. Ambos parecían muy sumidos en sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos, y siendo las que hacían más ruido de todos, estaban Mia y Aqua, caminando y hablando alegremente, bromeando entre ellas.

Soren se percató de dos cosas en ese momento. Una era que, con la luz de la luna, la espada en el cinturón de Aqua parecía emitir un brillo que se colaba entre la diminuta rendija que quedaba entre la empuñadura y la vaina. La otra era que Ike, en realidad, no estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sino más bien se entretenía mirando a la joven de cabello negro que caminaba frente a él.

No sabía a cuál de esas dos cosas debía ser de mayor prioridad, pero tomando en cuenta que lo de Ike podría ser una simple y pasajera atracción, decidió pensar sobre la rara espada de la muchacha.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo se les asignó una habitación y, a pesar del disgusto de Soren, el comandante pidió que no se molestara a la reina hasta el amanecer. Los cofres fueron guardados en la bodega por algunos soldados y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

Fue en ese momento en que Soren optó por hablar con Aqua de una vez, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad al saber que, una vez que el sol saliera, su día sería muy ocupado con todas las explicaciones que se tendrían que dar con respecto a los soldados muertos en esa casona vieja.

—Aqua —la llamó, caminando hacía ella.

Mia, quien iba junto a ella, fue quien la detuvo. Aqua dio la media vuelta y lo miró de pies a cabeza al mago, como si fuera una mancha en una alfombra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la joven, como siempre en un tono altivo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Vamos, Soren, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana? —sugirió Mia, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Ya es muy tarde.

—Tú puedes irte, nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes —musitó el mago en claro tono cortante.

—Que grosero eres —refutó Aqua.

—Como si tú no lo fueras —Soren la miró directo a los ojos—. Vamos a hablar en privado, es importante.

Ella bufó, pero asintió de mala manera, rodando los ojos. Soren entonces, con un simple movimiento de la cabeza le indicó a Mia que se fuera. Para su sorpresa, la espadachín le sonrió amablemente e incluso le deseó buenas noches antes de marcharse felizmente por el corredor, como si nada en el mundo fuera importante.

Soren se preguntaba si la chica era tonta y no comprendía los desplantes o simplemente prefería ignorarlos.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres? —inquirió Aqua con tono de aburrimiento.

—Muéstrame tu espada —le dijo, queriendo que entendiera a la perfección que eso, más que una petición, era una orden.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Muéstramela.

—No.

Soren notó de inmediato como los ojos de Aqua parecieron oscurecerse conforme el color púrpura se transformaba a un índigo intenso. Aun le costaba creer que eso no fuera un simple truco de la iluminación debido a la similitud entre los colores.

—Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras, Aqua —comentó, cruzando los brazos—. Muéstrame la espada ahora y respóndeme algunas preguntas. Si no, créeme cuando te digo que así como convencí a la reina de Daein para que te dejara venir sin problemas, también puedo convencer a la reina de Crimea de que eres una amenaza —con esas últimas palabras Soren supo que había penetrado en la barrera de petulancia e indiferencia que rodeaba a esa bastarda—. Ike la quiere y la aprecia mucho, ¿sabes? Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Si Elincia pide que te vayas, Ike se encargará de ponerte en el primer barco que salga de Tellius.

Soren estaba seguro de que todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba tenso y que sus facciones tan lindas luchaban para no deformarse por la ira.

Como de manera mecánica, la joven desató la vaina de su cinturón y la extendió hacia Soren, pero justo cuando él la iba a tomar, ella la dejó caer al suelo.

—Ay, lo siento, pero si tanto la quieres no te molestará levantarla, ¿verdad? —comentó, de manera burlona y con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro—. Yo aun estoy adolorida por la caída.

El mago pensó que era increíblemente tonto como su arrogancia era capaz de llevarla a tanto cuando era más que obvio que estaba en desventaja, incluso ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, tal parecía que sus ganas de sentirse superior la cegaba de momentos. Un día esa actitud terminaría por matarla y Soren, en el fondo, rogaba porque ese día llegara pronto.

Pudo amenazarla de nuevo para obligarla a levantar el arma, incluso hasta hacer que se disculpara, pero viendo su actitud y después de haber convivido durante tanto tiempo cerca de ella, dudaba que la muchacha se dejara herir el orgullo dos veces por alguien que no fuera Ike. Su ego era demasiado grande y la verdad era que Soren estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a jugar.

Tomó la espada y con algo de dificultad la sacó de la vaina, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al sentir el intenso brillo de esta.

La luz violeta o azul parecía fluir dentro de la hoja como si fuera agua. El color era diferente al que se distinguía en los bordes de las armaduras de los soldados que supuestamente escoltaban a Aqua a Tellius. La empuñadura, por su parte, no tenía luz propia, pero sí cientos de diminutos diamantes que parecían estar cubiertos por una delgada capa de cristal, lo suficientemente delgada para sentir los bultos de las piedras y evitar que esta se resbalara de las manos de su portador, pero lo suficientemente grueso para que no molestaran mucho. Justo donde empezaba la hoja, se distinguía, hecha con pequeños rubís, una figura con forma de águila.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —cuestionó Soren, incrédulo ante la posibilidad de que una jovencita como ella, bastarda en un lugar donde aparentemente los bastardos eran muy mal vistos, pudiera tener un arma así.

—Es mía —musitó ella.

—No pregunté de quien es, pregunté donde la conseguiste.

La joven lució tensa otra vez e incluso parecía estar mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Me la dio mi padre —respondió, en un tono de voz mucho menos agresivo.

—¿Por qué? —Soren seguía sin creerle y sabía que si quería conocer el verdadero origen de dicha espada, tenía que obligarla a decir la verdad—. ¿Por qué darle un arma tan cara a una hija no deseada que seguramente nunca volvería a ver? Porque por lo que dijo aquel soldado de Toha y tú misma, tu padre no te quería y te envió aquí para deshacerse de ti. Yo también creo que esa era su intención.

—Aun así esa espada me pertenece —el tono de voz de Aqua se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Cuando Soren posó su mirada roja en los orbes índigo de la muchacha, se dio cuenta que estos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. Había confirmado que el punto débil de esa niña era el rechazo que sufría por parte de su familia.

—Se la robaste —Soren no lo preguntó, no necesitaba hacerlo porque ya sabía perfectamente que así era—. Le robaste a tu propio padre.

—¡No! —le contestó ella, al tiempo que la primera lagrima rodaba por su mejilla—. ¡Esa espada es mía! ¡Entiende!

—No, es de tu padre y tú la tomaste sin permiso.

Aqua dio un pisotón y pareció estremecerse al contener un sollozo mientras se frotaba un poco la sien.

—Mi padre debía entregársela a su primer hijo cuando este tuviera edad suficiente. Bastarda o no _yo _soy su primera hija —hizo una pausa y respiró profundo un par de veces, Soren se limitó a observarla y comprender su repentino exabrupto—. Es cierto que mis padres no me aceptan como hija, mi madre me entregó a los Exilion sin pensarlo dos veces porque prefirió el titulo que le daba su esposo, y para mi padre solo fui un objeto desechable…Yo no pedí nacer bastarda y aun así tuve que pagar por ello, como muchos otros niños. Esa espada es lo menos que me merezco.

Soren frunció el ceño y se estremeció, sin siquiera saber porqué. No estaba disgustado, pero tampoco alegre al haber conseguido que Aqua le dijera todo. En ese momento solo se sintió un poco vació y comparó su experiencia de mestizo con la de un bastardo, era algo casi igual; así como ella no pidió nacer bastarda, él tampoco pidió nacer de un laguz y un beorc y aun así eran ellos quienes llevaban todo el peso de un error que no era suyo.

—¿…Qué más sabes sobre el arma? —preguntó, tratando de alejar todas esas memorias que estaban volviendo a su mente como bestias ansiosas por devorar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

—Esa no es la que los soldados de Dubhe están buscando —le aseguró la joven, limpiándose los ojos—. Nunca nadie intentó robársela a mi padre, por eso para mí fue fácil, nunca lo vio venir.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Soren suspiró pesadamente, percatándose como la luz de la espada parecía extinguirse conforme él se relajaba poco a poco.

—¿Por qué ya no brilla tanto? ¿Es normal?

Aqua asintió distraídamente, su expresión parecía haber vuelto a ser un tanto arrogante, pero algunas lágrimas seguían humedeciendo sus ojos.

—Cuando no le da mucho la luz de la luna el brillo se apaga —comentó, cruzándose de brazos—. Por cierto, tiene una inscripción ahí.

La mirada roja del mago se posó en el lugar señalado, viendo de inmediato la pulcra caligrafía con la que se había escrito dicha frase en lengua antigua.

—"Recuerda a tu otra mitad" —leyó en voz alta, sin apartar la mirada de lo que sus ojos veían—. ¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo me gustó mucho…al principio, lo demás está horrible, flojo, sin chiste, repetitivo…nop, no me quedó, y pues con un bloqueo como el que traigo, menos u.u ni siquiera puedo leer bien porque el bloqueo me molesta…no entiendo porque pasa eso.<strong>

**Sea como sea…lamento que en febrero no hayan tenido capitulo y espero que para el próximo este problema ya me haya dejado en paz.**

**Sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme y prometo resolverlas sin hacer spoiler.**

**Por cierto, en mi perfil hay algunas paginas en donde se pueden comunicar conmigo. Hay dos de Facebook, una de ellas que tal vez les interese :)  
><strong>

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Capitulo XV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

—Muertos, todo están muertos.

Elincia frunció el ceño, Geoffrey se frotó las sienes y Lucia dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Ike, por su parte, se mantuvo serio, preguntándose si Soren en verdad estaba bien. El mago ya se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, pero a él igual le costaba trabajo creerle; no sería la primera vez que el joven se esforzara de más para cumplir con sus deberes.

Mientras Soren informaba a los presentes sobre el hallazgo de la noche anterior, Ike se esforzó por prestarle atención, pero de momentos se aburría al saber ya más que bien lo que sería dicho, él estuvo ahí después de todo.

Su mente divagó y observó a su amigo con detenimiento. Tenía el mismo color pálido de piel, la misma expresión fría de siempre, no había ojeras debajo de sus ojos rojos; nada que indicara que en verdad estuviera enfermo. Y sin embargo, Ike lo percibía tenso al hablar, al moverse…y sobre todo mucho más alerta de lo normal, como si esperara que algo apareciera de la nada para atacarlo.

Ike no era una persona persuasiva, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo como para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas en él, sin importar cuando se esforzara para ocultarlas.

—¿Qué se sabe de Bastian? —preguntó Soren, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a Ike, quien se limitó a apretar los labios.

No sintió dolor, simplemente le pareció gracioso, que incluso mientras daba una explicación, fuera capaz de darse cuenta que él no estaba prestando atención suficiente, por lo menos para guardar las apariencias.

—Nada aún —respondió Lucia, echando su fleco detrás de la oreja—. Seguimos esperando que envíe noticias.

—Es necesario saber lo que pasa en Begnion también —los ojos rojos del estratega veían por la ventana del salón, lo que hizo que Ike creyera que había algo interesante además de las hojas del inmenso árbol que obstruía un poco la vista.

—Sí, Bastian seguro enviará mensaje pronto —intervino Elincia, captando de vuelta la atención de Soren—. Pero me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo es que murieron? ¿Quién los mató?

—Habrá que investigarlo —terció Geoffrey, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos clavados en aquel mapa mal dibujado de Gamma que no había salido de ahí desde hacía ya varios días—. Ike.

El aludido miró al rey, tratando de concentrarse en lo que fuera a decirle y no en lo que estaba molestando a su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que ya han hecho mucho por nosotros —continuó Geoffrey, sonriendo un poco—. Por el momento lo ideal será prescindir de sus servicios y esta misma noche se les pagará lo acordado mas una bonificación por todos los problemas que esto significó para ustedes…después de todo el contrato solo había sido la misión en el desierto, nunca imaginamos que se extendería a tantos meses.

—Pero podrán permanecer aquí el tiempo que les plazca —se apresuró a decir la reina.

—Gracias —Ike se puso de pie al ver que la reunión ya había terminado. Se sentía tan liberado, como si hubieran quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, más al imaginarse de vuelta en la fortaleza—. Pero creo que lo mejor será irnos mañana por la mañana.

—Entiendo —los grandes y brillantes ojos color chocolate de la reina se entristecieron un poco, pero su sonrisa permaneció, pequeña, pero encantadora, tal y como Ike la recordaba—. Solo me queda desearles un buen viaje. Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué.

Una vez que salieron del salón, Ike intentó hablar con Soren, pero el mago parecía demasiado ensimismado en su libreta que simplemente le dedico una respuesta negativa y se marchó rápidamente. El mercenario solo suspiró con desgano, no era la primera vez que Soren se portaba así, tan esquivo con él, pero la ultima vez había ocurrido ya mucho tiempo atrás como para que pudiera recordar cómo fueron las cosas en realidad, mucho menos como se había resuelto todo al final.

Sus memorias parecían más y más nubladas con el pasar de los años hasta el punto frustrante en el que apenas podía reproducir la voz de su padre en su cabeza, su manera de hablar y de comportarse, por más que se aferrara a todos los recuerdos. Su madre ya no era más que un fantasma traslucido y sin rostro que flotaba sin rumbo en ese mar de memorias.

Eso le dolía demasiado como para si quiera atreverse a admitirlo o confiárselo a alguien.

Sin muchas ganas de estar encerrado, fue rápidamente a su cuarto, tomó su dinero y se marchó al pueblo en un intento por despejar su mente, distraerse en algo para no estresarse más de la cuenta con cosas que no tenían solución; sus memorias se irían y él solo debía dedicarse a crear nuevas. En cuanto al problema relacionado con los soldados de Dubhe, simplemente lo desecharía hasta que eso volviera a significar una amenaza.

Caminó entre el mercado distraídamente, apenas evitando chocar con la gente, echando rápidos vistazos a lo que se tenía en venta sin que en verdad captara mucho la atención, más al darse cuenta que no necesitaba nada de eso y que mucho menos tenía el dinero suficiente como para gastarlo en banalidades y cosas que terminarían perdidas.

Pensó en volver al castillo y tal vez encontrar a alguien con quien entrenar y gastar sus energías junto con la ansiedad, hasta que vio, algo apartada de todo el bullicio, a Aqua.

La muchacha parecía estar enfrascada en una acalorada discusión con una anciana de ropas harapientas y cabello gris que sostenía firmemente las riendas de una mula de aspecto cansado.

—¡No! —espetó la chica, apretando los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos temblar.

—¡Aqua! —la llamó Ike, fuertemente para que le prestara atención, la muchacha se giró a él y toda su expresión pareció relajarse en un instante, al tiempo que corría hasta él—. ¿Qué pasa?

—La mujer no deja de hostigarme, no entiende que no quiero comprar sus hierbas —respondió ella, de una manera un tanto desdeñosa.

Ike miró a la anciana, encontrándose con sus ojos vidriosos de color verde esmeralda.

—Ya la oyó —comentó el mercenario de la manera más amable posible a pesar de que la manera en la que la mujer lo escudriñaba lo hizo sentirse demasiado incomodo—. Puede ir a vendarlas a alguien más en el mercado.

—Sí, tiene razón, joven —la anciana hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo débilmente—. No quise asustar a la señorita.

—No me asustó —soltó Aqua, dejando relucir su molestia.

—Claro, con permiso —la anciana jaloneó las riendas de su burro y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la multitud del mercado.

—…Gracias, comandante.

Ike sintió la mano de Aqua alcanzar la suya y cuando él la encaró, se dio cuenta que la joven le sonreía. No era una sonrisa arrogante o pretenciosa, sino una sincera que muy pocas veces se veía en ella.

—No hice nada —le aseguró, sonriendo también y atreviéndose a apretar un poco la mano que sujetaba la suya.

—Si no hubieras llegado, la vieja esa me habría metido las hierbas a la boca para obligarme a comprarlas, se estaba poniendo agresiva.

—¿De verdad te estaba…?

—Eran hierbas afrodisiacas —lo interrumpió la chica, y Ike sintió como si las mejillas le ardieran un poco al escuchar eso ultimo—. O eso dijo ella. La muy bruja me vio cara de prostituta. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo sus mugrosas hierbas?

—No…no creo que haya sido eso en sí —balbuceó Ike, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir en esos casos. En su opinión, Aqua era lo suficientemente bonita como para ejercer un oficio así y tener mucha suerte, pero no por eso iba a lucir como una. Al verla caminar, moverse entre las multitudes, Aqua más bien le parecía la típica noble altiva y arrogante, con demasiado porte como para ser confundida con alguna prostituta regular de vulgares movimientos.

—Te quedas callado…te golpearé si me dices algo grosero —refunfuño Aqua, soltando bruscamente su mano. Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente de una manera desafiante—. No me importa que seas mi jefe.

Ike no recordaba la ultimas vez que una mujer lo había mirado de esa manera, pero le gustaba por el simple hecho de que era algo diferente en medio de lo monótono, donde para su desgracia ya no podía ser visto como el simple mercenario que siempre le gustó ser, donde todos se detenían para verlo pasar, para suspirar y admirarlo sin atreverse nunca a desafiarlo.

—No importa, no pegas fuerte —le respondió, ansioso por ver hasta dónde podía llegar la muchacha, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla levantar la mano para darle un puñetazo que, esta vez, él pudo detener sin problema alguno, sujetándola de la muñeca y, por puro capricho suyo para molestarla más, pegarla a su cuerpo—. Y yo no soy tan tonto como para no verlo venir esta vez.

—¡Suéltame! —Aqua forcejeó de una manera un tanto frenética, el cambio de color en su mirada se distinguió a la perfección, no solo por la cercanía, sino también por los fuertes rayos del sol de medio día.

A Ike no le importó lo molesta que estuviera, y en lugar de soltarla simplemente la sujetó más fuerte, atrayéndola más hasta el punto en que consiguió percibir el fresco aroma a jazmín de su cabello. Sus ojos admiraron sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo aquel impulso de saborearlos.

Cuando la besó aquella vez en Daein simplemente había sido por seguirle el juego, dejándose llevar también por el alcohol que ya le nublaba la razón. Cuando el deseo de sentirla así lo atacó, después del primer incidente con los soldados de Dubhe, quiso convencerse a sí mismo que solo había sido el momento, un lapsus que fue producto de su cansancio y de haber conocido ese lado un tanto vulnerable de ella. Pero en ese momento no tenía una justificación clara, simplemente el deseo irracional que lo llevó a rodear por completo la pequeña cintura de Aqua con su brazo. La expresión amenazante de ella no cambió en lo absoluto, pero sus forcejeos sí se habían detenido, sus manos solo estaban sobre el pecho de él, como para mantener un poco la distancia.

Estaba atrapado en los ojos índigo, el brillo en ellos hacían parecer que nada de lo que había a su alrededor importaba en verdad. Se preguntaba una y otra vez en qué momento había pasado de sentir lástima por esa muchacha a desearla de una manera poca sana. Le gustaba verla caminar, escucharla hablar…jugar con ella de esa manera, porque eso de nuevo no era más que un juego de poder. Ella era demasiado competitiva y orgullosa para perder, él lo tenía muy en claro, y le gustaba demasiado esa actitud porque por más que intentara, Aqua no desistía.

—A tu madre no le gusta tu actitud —dijo ella, en un tono un tanto burlón.

Solo en ese momento Ike sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y no dudó en soltar a Aqua, apartándose torpemente. Ella solo rió débilmente, acomodándose un poco la ropa.

—¿…Te divierte jugar con eso? —preguntó Ike, sintiéndose un tanto disgustado por lo abrupto que había sido el comentario.

—Así como a ti te divierte hacerme enojar —fue la respuesta que dio, de manera desinteresada—. Pero siempre he sido sincera cuando digo que ella nos ve…al igual que tu padre.

—No te creo.

Esta vez, la joven hizo un gesto, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran herido, pero Ike no sabía definir si solo era una actuación o en verdad le había dolido el comentario.

—No tengo porque mentirte sobre algo así —murmuró, viéndole con enojo.

—Dime como son entonces —Ike no supo si la pregunta la había hecho tan solo para estar seguro de creer en ella o simplemente porque en el fondo no dudaba pero quería que alguien de ayudara a dibujar en su mente aquellos rostros—. Pero dímelo bien.

—Pues no lo voy a hacer, para que se te quite —Aqua se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin rumbo por el sendero que llevaba a las orillas de capital.

Ike resopló, frustrado por no haber conseguido besarla y tampoco haber logrado que hablara sobre sus padres. No tenía intenciones de seguirla, hasta que un fuerte escalofrío lo hizo estremecerse y una presión extraña en su pecho casi le sacó el aire. De nuevo se sintió agobiado por aquella presencia que parecía observarlo desde todas partes. Miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Respiró profundo y simplemente tomó el mismo camino que Aqua, encontrándola pronto, hablando con un montón de niños que venían acompañados de Rhys. Ike sintió un gran alivio al verlo.

El santo de inmediato notó que su comandante estaba ahí, por lo que se acercó a él, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Hola, Ike, creí que ya no te vería hasta mañana —le dijo.

—Sí, yo también —respondió, aun con la respiración un tanto acelerada—. ¿Esos serán tus alumnos?

—Sí.

—¿Todos?

Rhys rió levemente.

—Claro que todos —aseguró, con esa serenidad que parecía respaldarlo—. No son muchos en realidad

Ike volvió a mirar al grupo de niños que no paraban de hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada vez más fuerte. No entendía como alguien de apariencia tan frágil como Rhys era capaz de tener tanta paciencia como para soportarlos. Él no podía, nunca había sido alguien que disfrutara mucho estar entre ellos y mucho menos alguien paciente, por eso simplemente trataba de alejarse.

—Entonces supongo que ya es definitivo —inquirió el joven de cabello azul, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando al ver como su amigo asentía.

—Así es.

Rhys ya había hablado con él sobre su deseo de dejar los mercenarios y abrir una pequeña escuela una vez que llegaran a la capital, y en efecto, así empezó. Desde el día en que pusieron pie en Melior, Rhys se dedicó a preparar el salón donde recibiría a los niños y con la ayuda de los reyes, la voz se corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para que en ese momento, el santo ya tuviera más de una docena a su cargo.

El silencio se extendió un poco, tan solo roto por el barullo de los niños que no dejaban de mostrarle algunos dibujos o escritos a Aqua, quien paciente e incluso amablemente, revisaba.

Ike nunca la había visto así, le parecía irónico que alguien que decía haber matado tantos niños fuera capaz de disfrutar su compañía. Aun sabiendo que ella estaba arrepentida, le parecía extraño y lo hacía pensar que tal vez así, Aqua sentía que pagaba por su error.

—¿Se tienen que ir ya? —inquirió Rhys, sacando al joven comandante de su cavilación—. No pensé que los niños se entusiasmaran tanto mostrando sus trabajos. Puedo decirles que…

—No, déjala —se apresuró a decir él—. Ella parece estar feliz, así se le olvida que se enojó conmigo.

—¿…Sabes? Creo que ella es como un reto para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no hay mujer, ni siquiera hombre, en Tellius que te diga que no, solo ella —aseguró, asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza y sonriéndole ampliamente—. Es por eso que te atrae tanto.

Ike sintió de nuevo un intenso ardor en las mejillas e incluso se olvidó por completo de aquella presencia que no dejaba de vigilarlo.

Lo que decía Rhys era la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón TwT este capítulo de plano me parece muy mediocre xD creo que es puro relleno pero…al menos yo lo necesitaba para desarrollar un poco mas lo que hay entre Ike y Aqua, si ustedes lo ven innecesario de verdad me disculpo e intentaré lo más posible no hacerlo de nuevo.<strong>

**Pero ya casi acabo con Tellius, por eso estoy intentado esto.**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Alguno sabe de dónde saqué los nombres de seis de los reinos de Gamma? uwu quiero saber cuántos se dieron cuenta xD El único nombre que no tiene relación con el resto es Synnefa.**

**Otra cosa…este capítulo lo subo el mismo mes porque había quedado de deber uno en febrero, pero no se preocupen, abril también tendrá capitulo.**

**Ahora sí…un review me alegraría el día, quiero saber que opinan.**

**¡Saludos!**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

El palacio parecía estar hecho en su totalidad de obsidiana. Las paredes altas y frías brillaban con un hermoso color negro que más que piedra les daba la apariencia de cristal oscuro. El trono no era la excepción, pero este tenía varias gemas incrustadas en los bordes que eran rodeadas de oro blanco, en total contraste con todo el negro.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la falta del rey gallardo que siempre ocupó ese asiento, y que en su lugar estuviera un muchacho que apenas estaba en el proceso de convertirse en hombre.

Él sabía que muchos no lo tomaban en serio, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mucho menos en ese momento.

Sus ojos de color rojo registraban todo el lugar con impaciencia, la poca luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana arrancaba de ellos reflejos dorados, como si en el interior de sus orbes hubiera oro derretido. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba desordenado y mojado debido al intenso entrenamiento que había recibido apenas unos minutos atrás, el cual a fin de cuentas fue interrumpido ante la llegada del general Magnus Ain, a quien el joven y futuro rey de Dubhe estaba esperando impacientemente en aquel salón de trono.

El joven de no más de dieciséis años estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y buscar al general por sí mismo, pero justo en ese momento las inmensas puertas negras del salón se abrieron y un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojos y una barba de candado se encaminó adentro.

Su capa blanca ondeaba tenuemente a sus espaldas mientras que un broche con forma de cabeza de toro la sostenía en su lugar. Su armadura negra relucía aun más que las paredes y el suelo del lugar.

—Rey Regulus —proclamó el hombre, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la mirada a modo de reverencia.

El rey Regulus arrugó el ceño y entendió, al ver la falta de una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro de su general, que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Habla. —exigió el muchacho, con una voz que cualquiera diría, pertenecía a un adulto, no a un adolecente.

Magnus alzó la mirada, su expresión seria y estoica hacía que un hueco se formara en el estomago de Regulus, pero él se mantuvo firme.

—Están muertos, alteza —replicó el hombre.

—¿Qué?

El general suspiró, moviendo la cabeza para hacer crujir un poco los huesos de su cuello. Regulus repudiaba ese gesto, pero siempre guardaba esa opinión, como si con ello fuera a olvidar el malestar que le producía escucharlo.

—Tanto nuestras tropas en Crimea como las de Begnion fueron neutralizadas, alteza —informó, manteniéndose firme en su postura y conservando el gesto serio.

—¿…Qué tan confiable es tu fuente?

—Fue uno de nuestros mensajeros Sombra quien me dio la noticia.

El pequeño león, como sus súbditos lo llamaban cuando creían que nadie los escuchaba, apretó con fuerza los puños, sabiendo perfectamente que un mensajero de Sombra nunca llevaba falsas noticias o solo basándose en rumores sin comprobar.

—¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fueron los soldados de esos reinos? —su voz se escuchó potente, como un latigazo.

—No lo sabemos, alteza.

El muchacho rubio sintió la necesidad de golpear algo, quizá a su propio general, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, respirando profundo y pasando su mano por su cabello. Él sabía perfectamente que las alteraciones solo servían para nublarle el juicio, era así como los dioses ponían a prueba a los mortales para encontrar a los pocos capaces de no caer en la desesperación.

—¿Qué consideras que debemos hacer ahora? —Regulus miró directo a los ojos de Magnus, los cuales ya no eran rojos, sino de un intenso color naranja.

—Esperar, alteza —respondió el general, con la mirada un tanto perdida y con una sonrisa confiada adornando su rostro.

—¿Esperar? —el rubio sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al escuchar lo que tanto temía. De todas las posibles opciones, esperar era la que lo dejaba en una situación muy poco agradable.

—Sí. Ellas vendrán, alteza, volverán a Gamma, el lugar que las vio nacer. Solo debemos tener cuidado.

—¿Y cómo tendremos cuidado si ni siquiera sabremos a que parte irán a parar?

Los ojos de Magnus se tornaron rojos nuevamente y el joven monarca maldijo mentalmente al no haber podido obtener más información de la visión de su general.

—Le aseguro, alteza, que pase lo que pase, cuando ellas lleguen, nosotros las obtendremos con mayor facilidad —dijo Magnus, por fin poniéndose de pie—. Solo debemos esperar.

El joven monarca torció la boca, en claro gesto despectivo, entendiendo que no tenía más opciones, por más que la decisión final lo dejara intranquilo, tenía que conformarse y confiar en que a pesar de los percances, las cosas saldrían bien.

Por su mente cruzó la fugaz idea de enviar más soldados a aquellos reinos mediocres de Tellius, pero desistió al recordar todo el tiempo que les había llevado hacerlo la ultima vez, fueron meses, demasiados, entre preparación de soldados y de una estancia donde se pudieran ocultar sin levantar sospecha alguna. Para ese momento, él ya no estaba seguro de tener más tiempo ni los ánimos al imaginar que, fuera como fuera, todo sería en vano si alguien los mataba de una manera tan repentina otra vez.

"_Mucho desperdicio" _pensó amargamente, su reino tenía el ejército más grande de todo Gamma, el más temido, pero aun así no debía confiarse, sus instructores le habían enseñado bien.

—Todo estará bien, alteza.

—Retírate —ordenó Regulus, de manera fría.

Dedicándole otra sonrisa de lado a su rey, Magnus se marchó, la capa blanca susurrando a sus espaldas y el eco de sus pasos muy audible aun después de que las puertas del salón de trono ya se habían cerrado.

Regulus optó por permanecer un largo rato ahí, en el completo silencio que tanto le gustaba. Solo por eso el salón del trono era su estancia favorita, nunca nadie molestaba de mas, el ruido era mínimo, cuando estaba solo su respiración era el único murmullo audible y de vez en cuando los pasos de aquellos que vagaban por los pasillos.

Las inmensas ventanas a ambos lados proveían una vista hermosa al mar y dejaban que la luz del sol no solo iluminara la estancia, sino que también diera un poco de calor cuando el frío se comenzaba a sentir. En las noches, los rayos plateados de la luna acariciaban la reluciente piedra negra de los muros y el suelo, haciéndolo brillar más, dando la impresión de que estaba parado en medio de un lago de plata liquida.

Pero en ese momento, el cielo se estaba cubriendo por nubarrones negros y gruesos, dejando sofocada la luz de la luna, lo único que se reflejaba en la piedra negra eran los ojos rojos y dorados del muchacho, la marca de alguien con sangre demoniaca y de alguna divinidad de la era del Erebos.

Contempló el reflejo de sus ojos, sintiendo que veía a su otro yo, en el que se había tenido que convertir para poder ocupar el lugar de su padre.

—Denme fuerzas —susurró—. Por favor, dioses…guíenme.

Salió del salón y caminó despacio por los amplios corredores, evitando observar los retratos de los antiguos reyes colgados en los muros, cuyos ojos sin brillo e inexpresivos parecían mirarlo todo el tiempo.

Nunca habían sido de su agrado, pero entendía lo importantes que eran cada uno de ellos para el reino. Todos grandes y respetables, algunos temidos pero no por eso odiados.

Si Regulus decidió conservarlos fue para mostrar que no sentía celos del recuerdo de ninguno, quería probar que un día no muy lejano él dejaría de ser el pequeño león, el cachorro de león, para convertirse en un verdadero rey, mucho más grande que todos los que tenían sus retratos.

Llegó hasta la habitación principal del castillo y justo al abrir la puerta, un intenso aroma a medicina, leche agria y una fragancia un tanto dulce le llenó los pulmones.

La amplia habitación se sentía fría y la luz débil y naranja que obsequiaban las velas dibujaba sombras danzantes en los muros tapizados y decorados con arreglos costosos.

No había nadie ahí más que un delgado, pálido y jadeante hombre, acostado sobre la inmensa y mullida cama.

—Buenas noches, padre —saludó Regulus de forma cortés. El hombre en la cama lo miró, con esos enormes ojos rojos y dorados que cada día se veían más hundidos en su cráneo.

Al verlo así, Regulus creía que su padre ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para cambiar la expresión de su rostro, siempre parecía estar asustado, desesperado, pero debía ser algo normal; cualquiera en esa situación, incapaz de moverse o hablar, se frustraría, tendría miedo de lo que podría pasarle.

El joven monarca tomó asiento en la única silla, junto a la cama y los ojos de su padre lo siguieron con detenimiento mientras su pecho se contraía al igual que su garganta, como si tratara de decir algo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el muchacho, recibiendo como respuesta un grotesco gemido por parte de su progenitor, algo que ya esperaba.

El antiguo rey de Dubhe llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lastimero estado. Atrás habían quedado sus años de gloria, ya ningún súbdito volvería a mirarle con tanta admiración, ya ninguna nación le temería o lo llamaría el gran rey león negro de Dubhe. Regulus sentía que se le partía el corazón de tan solo pensar en ello.

Con delicadeza, el hijo tomó la fría y huesuda mano de su padre, ignorando de nuevo el deplorable sonido que salía de su garganta.

—El…el reino está mejor que nunca, ¿sabes? —le dijo, sonriendo débilmente mientras las lagrimas empañaban su visión—. He hecho todo lo necesario para asegurar su bienestar, los dioses lo saben y confío en que tú lo entiendes, padre.

El hombre moribundo respondió de nuevo con ese gemido, pero esta vez lo prolongó mas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y dejando caer varias lagrimas.

—Sé que…esto es muy difícil para ti, que te gustaría hacer algo —continuó Regulus Naos, limpiando el rostro demacrado de su padre—. Pero no debes preocuparte por nada, todo estará bien, yo también voy a estar bien —el joven monarca se giró en su asiento, tomando el jarrón con la medicina de su padre para verterlo en un vaso de cristal hasta poco menos de la mitad.

El líquido era espeso y de un color blanco azulado. Se le llamaba Cristal Frío, una medicina traída desde las frías tierras de Pechda para tratar algunos de los malestares de la desconocida enfermedad que estaba matando al antiguo rey Aaron Naos.

Nadie, ni siquiera los mejores sanadores y médicos supieron darle nombre a su enfermedad. El hombre solo comenzó con molestias, dolores en el cuerpo, en el estomago y la garganta, luego no pudo moverse más y, finalmente, perdió el habla.

Como su esposa, la reina Denébola Naos, había muerto más de seis años atrás debido a una caída de caballo, Regulus era el único capaz de hacerse cargo del rey. El único confiable también. Nadie más estaba autorizado a suministrarle los medicamentos, nadie más lo alimentaba con comida especial siempre preparada bajo su supervisión.

—Los dioses están de mi lado, padre —el aroma en el aire recobró de nuevo esa frangía dulce cuando el joven rubio abrió el tapón de un pequeño frasco que llevaba entre sus ropas, con muy poco liquido color azul intenso y cristalino que incorporó en la medicina de su padre—. Sé que lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes, aunque no lo hayas aceptado.

Aaron se alteró y su respiración se agitó, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y los gemidos que profería eran uno detrás de otro, cortos y muertos. Regulus lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, controlando sus emociones para que la mano no le temblara. Guardó el frasco de veneno de Escorpión Azul en los bolsillos de su túnica, agradeciendo a los dioses haber sido capaz de obtener suficiente. Este solo se conseguía de una flor que crecía exclusivamente en una de las regiones de Benetnasch y debía su nombre a la forma y el color de dicha flor, era como ver un escorpión hecho de pétalos.

Administrado en dosis pequeñas, el veneno hacía fallar varias partes del cuerpo, dándole a su víctima meses de agonía. Pero esto solo muy pocas personas lo sabían.

—Te adoro, padre y esto me duele más a mí que a ti —aseguró Regulus. Con cuidado, levantó la cabeza de su progenitor con una mano para hacerlo beber el contenido del vaso—. Pero debo hacerlo así porque tú jamás habrías aceptado que era necesario hacer lo que yo hago.

Aaron se ahogó un poco con el liquido, pero aun así terminó bebiendo todo. Las lágrimas mojaban todo su avejentado rostro, sin dejar de brotar de sus ojos ni un instante, viendo a su hijo Regulus, quien también lloraba ante lo que había estado haciendo desde hacía ya muchos meses atrás.

El muchacho pensó que tal vez ya no era necesario hacer sufrir así a su padre, que tal vez lo ideal sería matarlo de una vez. Por más que haya estado postergando la fecha de su muerte, ya no podía verlo así.

Sacó otro frasco, tan pequeño como el anterior, pero esta vez completamente lleno de veneno azul, y sin mucho esfuerzo abrió la boca de su padre, obligando a verlo todo.

El hombre se convulsionó un rato y sus ojos parecieron estar a punto de saltar de sus cuencas, hasta que dejó de moverse, quedándose completamente quieto, mirando al vacío y con las pestañas aun mojadas por el llanto.

El joven monarca guardó de nuevo el frasco y ahogó un sollozo para luego salir del cuarto con la intención de buscar a un sanador tan solo para confirmar la muerte del antiguo rey.

Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho después de haber cumplido con su deber, pero se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse. En su mente, él estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo, que los dioses estaban de su parte. Pero sobre todo, que no tenía por qué temer que los demás, ciegos ante los designios de los dioses, se enteraran de lo que había hecho.

Después de todo, ¿quién creería que el propio hijo había sido el causante de la muerte de su padre?

* * *

><p><strong>¿A quién esperaban? ¿A Ike? ¿A Soren tal vez? Pues no, les acabo de presentar Regulus Naos…rey de Dubhe. Regalito, como le digo de cariño xD Pero bueno, acaban de presenciar su…acenso oficial al trono porque… su papá seguía vivo, él solo lo representaba, pero ahora que Aaron Naos murió…<strong>

**Ya era tiempo de saber más o menos lo que realmente pasaba en Dubhe. Ahí también estaba otro OC; Magnus Ain, el buey del infierno como lo llaman algunos. Un ojos del Ocaso y también el general de Dubhe.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien, al principio estaba muy emocionada por él, pero luego…después de terminarlo ya no estaba muy segura… Aun no lo estoy.**

**En fin, les recuerdo que en mi perfil, justo al principio hay un link de deviantart donde pueden encontrar información sobre el continente de Gamma, por si les hace falta y se confunden con los reinos un poco. Hay otro link que lleva a una página de facebook, Land of Gods es el nombre, ahí tengo algunos dibujos de unos cuantos personajes también **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Sí tienen dudas, háganmelas saber y con gusto responderé todo sin dar spoilers xD**

**Sus reviews son importantes para mí, aunque no lo crean, así que les agradeceré infinitamente que me dejen uno con su opinión, criticas…preguntas y lo que sea que tengan que decir relacionado con el fic uwu**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	18. Capitulo XVII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Podía escuchar un susurro en la lejanía, poco claro e imposible de comprender, pero aun así seguía y seguía, como una plegaria al vacío.

Se sentía sofocada entre la oscuridad tan densa donde ni siquiera era capaz de ver su mano al pasarla frente a su rostro. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos, como un fuerte e incesante martilleo que le ponía los nervios de punta.

El susurro era más fuerte y se percibía más cerca de donde se encontraba ella como para seguir ignorándolo. Se giró sobre sus talones, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no había nada, solo penumbra. Y aun así podía sentir a alguien, junto a ella, demasiado cerca. Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante hasta que una mano fría la tomó por el hombro.

—¡Vuelve!

Alcanzó a escuchar el grito antes de sentir como caía y se golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

Aqua abrió los ojos de mala gana, tratando de incorporarse después de haberse caído de la cama. Se había lastimado el brazo, pero más que nada, la cabeza.

Estaba en el cuarto que le había sido asignado desde que llegaron a la fortaleza de los mercenarios. No le gustaba porque era el más alejado del resto y porque la luz natural que entraba por la ventana era muy poca, además de que también era el más frío y el más pequeño. En las noches le daba miedo, siempre le había tenido un poco de terror a estar sola en espacios tan comprimidos y oscuros.

Tomó la sabana de la cama y, aun en el suelo, se envolvió en ella por completo. Permaneció así un largo rato, con la mente en blanco mientras el sueño y el dolor se le pasaban.

—Que maldito coraje —musitó, haciendo un puchero de molestia al pensar que de no haber caído de la cama seguiría plácidamente dormida entre todas las cálidas cobijas de su cama.

Cuando se sintió un poco más recuperada se dispuso a prepararse para el día, era su turno de hacer limpieza en la cocina y el comedor. No le agradaba mucho tener que limpiar, se sentía como una sirvienta al hacer ese tipo de tareas, pero desde su punto de vista, era preferible ser sirvienta un par de horas a vivir en la inmundicia.

Se preparó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su cuarto rumbo al comedor. La voz potente de Boyd podía ser escuchada mucho antes de llegar a la estancia, y ya al estar ahí, era la más audible a pesar del alboroto. Incluso cuando no todos estaban ahí, el ambiente era alegre y escandaloso, como siempre.

Aqua tomó asiento junto a una distraída Mia que solo movía la comida en su plato de un lado a otro. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes empañados por tristeza.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Aqua, dándole un codazo a la espadachín para que saliera de su trance.

Mia respingó en su asiento y por un instante la miró como si no la conocería.

—Oh…Aqua, discúlpame —dijo, apartando un poco su plato—. Es que…es lo de siempre, extraño mucho a Rhys. Además Soren aun está enfermo.

—Ah, ya, no pasa nada —Aqua palmeó un poco el hombro de su amiga, a modo de consuelo a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que no era para tanto, pero con el tiempo de convivencia, sentía que Mia era demasiado sensible—. No tienes por qué estás así. Rhys no está muerto, puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras y…bueno, Soren tampoco murió, solo estuvo a punto —la muchacha hizo una pausa, recordando lo ocurrido los días anteriores con el estratega del grupo. De no haber sido por la desesperación del mago por comer antes que todos para terminar su trabajo, el resto de los mercenarios habría enfermado también—. Dioses…ayer creí que vomitaría sus entrañas en cualquier momento.

Mia se cubrió el rostro con las manos y meneó la cabeza, casi de forma frenética, a lo que Aqua solo rodó los ojos de manera disimulada, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber dicho eso ultimo.

—¡Fue mi culpa! —espetó la espadachín, con la voz un tanto quebrada, como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas—. Fui yo quien preparó ese caldo.

—Todos sabemos que tú lo preparaste, Mia —asintió Aqua, dándole más palmaditas—. Pero Soren ya está bien, no te mortifiques más. Además no fue tu culpa, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que el pollo estaba malo? Olía a bueno. Y cocinar es complicado.

La muchacha de ojos verdes relajó el cuerpo y miró a su amiga, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón, es como cuando tú dejaste tan salado el pescado hasta el punto de volverlo incomible.

Aqua le miró con recelo, pero no dijo nada, por más que ese pequeño recordatorio la haya molestado. Era la verdad y no tenía manera de refutarlo de alguna manera, a ella nunca nadie se tomó la molestia de enseñarle a cocinar algo, solo la entrenaron para matar, no necesitaban que supiera preparar comida para un grupo, mucho menos uno tan grande.

—¡Ahora resulta que soy mensajero! —Shinon entró de manera escandalosa y con su regular gesto de desprecio—. ¡Mocosa!

Aqua suspiró pesadamente y lo ignoró porque sabía perfectamente que, con esa palabra, se estaba refiriendo a ella. Shinon no le agradaba, por más que tratara de buscar algo rescatable en él, terminaba encontrando más defectos que la hacían aborrecerlo. Detestaba esa expresión amarga, su forma tan despectiva para hablarle y, sobre todo, esa envidia que de momentos relucía en sus ojos cuando veía a Ike, a pesar de que esta también albergaba un poco de respeto.

Le recordaba mucho a su madrastra.

—¿Qué acaso estás…?

—Shinon, ¿qué ocurre? —intervino Titania, con voz firme para hacerse escuchar.

—El señorito quiere ver a esta —respondió el pelirrojo, sentándose de mala gana a la mesa y sirviéndose el desayuno—. Y dijo que fuera rápido. Te está esperando en la biblioteca.

Aqua frunció el ceño, pero asintió y se limitó a beberse rápido su jugo de naranja para luego marcharse rumbo a la biblioteca. Se preguntó si había hecho algo malo que ameritara una sanción y, sobre todo, en una plática privada. Desde su punto de vista, Ike era la persona menos discreta que haya conocido, así que cuando reprendía a alguien, lo hacía sin importar el lugar o las personas presentes allí.

Por la mente le cruzó la idea de hacerlo esperar un poco, solo porque sí, pero reprimió su impulso al imaginar que en cualquier momento le colmaría la paciencia con sus acciones cuando en realidad, lo que tenía que hacer era que la quisiera y la ayudara a quedarse en con los mercenarios pasara lo que pasara, más después del encuentro que tuvo el ultimo día que estuvieron en Melior.

Un escalofrío la hizo detenerse y respirar profundo para poder calmarse. Sintió ese miedo que se caracterizaba por comenzar con un frío intenso en el estomago que después enchinaba la piel. A la mente le volvieron aquellas palabras dichas, las mismas que se repitieron en su sueño de esa mañana. El simple hecho de saber que esa mujer estuviera en Tellius le producía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y echarse a los brazos de cualquier idiota que le garantizara seguridad.

El idiota era Ike, el problema era que había resultado ser mucho más listo de lo que ella imaginó.

Pero también mucho más agradable de lo que esperó.

Entró a la biblioteca sin siquiera tocar la puerta al no considerarlo necesario. Ike estaba sentado junto a una de las mesitas, revisando un pedazo de pergamino algo desgastado.

Aqua lo vio tan concentrado que se acercó en silencio, como bien sabía hacerlo, hasta pisarle una bota para darse a notar. El mercenario alzó la vista de inmediato, un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó la muchacha de manera inocente, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Sí —asintió Ike, doblando y metiendo el pergamino dentro de un sobre amarillento—. Prepara tus cosas, tú y yo iremos a Yudel.

Aqua arrugó el ceño, creyendo que tal vez había escuchado mal las palabras de su jefe.

—¿Solos tú y yo?

—Sí.

—¿Pero por qué? —protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos, inconforme ante la idea de salir de la fortaleza y volver a viajar cuando apenas se estaba acostumbrando a estar ahí—. ¿No sería mejor que otro te acompañara? Ya sabes, alguien que conozca mejor Crimea.

—No, todos tienen cosas que hacer —le aseguró Ike, mirándola de manera seria, como siempre—. Así que prepárate pronto, nos vamos antes del medio día.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, el comandante se marchó rápidamente.

Después de un rato, aun mas molesta, Aqua salió de la biblioteca y ni siquiera tuvo ganas suficientes de volver al comedor por su desayuno, el hambre se le había pasado.

Lo que menos quería era volver a viajar, lo había estado haciendo durante muchos meses, por lo que ahora solo deseaba descansar, establecerse en un lugar, dormir en una cama propia y conocida en la que tendría la seguridad de que siempre estaría limpia y libre de piojos y bichos raros con los que muchos otros viajeros cargaban y esparcían por todas las posadas.

Además de eso, estaba el hecho de que viajaría solamente con Ike. Por un momento, Aqua lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta para acercase mas a él sin que nadie estuviera allí para molestar, pero todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo haría las cosas, tenía miedo de que la situación fuera a salírsele de las manos al punto de poner en juego su integridad como mujer.

No quería acostarse con Ike, mucho menos teniendo presente la posibilidad de que él la botara después de estar con ella.

De mala manera, empacó algunas cosas en una mochila pequeña y en las alforjas que llevaba atadas al muslo izquierdo y al cinturón en sus caderas. Afiló con rapidez y desgano sus dagas para luego volver a buscar a Ike al darse cuenta que ya era medio día.

Su instinto la guió de inmediato al cuarto de Soren, el único lugar de la fortaleza al que nunca había entrado desde que llegó.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y se podían escuchar con claridad las voces de Ike y Soren, ambas un poco subidas de tono, como si estuvieran discutiendo.

—Yo ya estoy bien, entiende —refutó el mago, claramente frustrado—. Hacen demasiado drama.

—Vomitaste en la madrugada otra vez —respondió Ike, haciendo que Aqua se estremeciera con aquel tono de voz tan firme—. Además ya te dije que no iré solo, Aqua vendrá conmigo.

—¿Por qué ella?

—…Porque quiero.

Aqua apretó los puños al escuchar ese último comentario por parte del joven comandante, confirmando lo que ya se había imaginado. La llevaba porque quería y se sentía con el derecho suficiente como para mandarla de esa manera.

—Ella no es confiable, Ike, no de la manera que tú crees. Te está usando para…

—Lo sé, no soy tonto, Soren.

Ambos se quedaron callados y en ese momento Aqua decidió entrar, empujando la puerta sin el menor recato, pero aun así tratando de ocultar su molestia, pensando en descargarla de otra manera.

—Ya estoy lista, Ike —dijo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Soren, comprobando que su sola presencia ahí lo ponía más molesto de lo que ya estaba, lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera un poco más alegre—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Claro, solo dame unos minutos, ya vuelvo —sin decir nada más, el mercenario salió a toda prisa, tan solo cerrando la puerta de la alcoba.

—No es de damas escuchar conversaciones privadas —musitó Soren.

Aqua lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió de lado porque sabía que en el fondo, esa actitud lo irritaba. Era como si le doliera que sus comentarios malintencionados no tuvieran afecto en ella.

—Tampoco es de caballeros hablar mal de una mujer —respondió, sentándose suavemente al borde de la cama, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Yo no soy un caballero.

Aqua rió y disfrutó plenamente como el rostro de Soren perdía esa frialdad y dejaba relucir su mal humor.

—Ni yo una dama —la joven tomó por las mejillas a su compañero y plantó un beso en sus labios antes de que él pudiera siquiera forcejear—. Relájate, maguito, prometo cuidar muy bien de Ike.

La manera con la que lo dijo denotaba claramente una doble intención, pero ni siquiera ella misma se creía capaz de poder hacer algo así y la única razón por la que se escuchó tan convincente se debía a que Aqua era una mentirosa innata. No tenía idea de cómo actuaría con Ike, y lo que había dicho y hecho solo fue para fastidiar al joven estratega. Por lo menos verlo en ese estado, con la cara completamente roja, una mirada de rabia, y pronunciando quien sabe cuánto improperio mientras se limpiaba la boca con la sabana, la hizo relajarse más y distraerse del estrés que sentía presionar contra sus hombros.

—Él no es tonto —siseó el mago de manera amenazante.

—Yo menos —contestó la joven para luego ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto, encontrándose con Ike en el pasillo.

—Listo, vámonos —dijo, sin siquiera mirarla por estar acomodando el broche de plata con el que sujetaba su capa.

Aqua solo lo siguió, en completo silencio durante el camino entero. Ike parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos y ella, aun nerviosa, no estaba segura de querer interrumpir lo que fuera en lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña villa conocida como Yudel, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y bañado en cientos de titilantes estrellas que fungía como adornos para la luna en cuarto menguante que se alzaba como la reina de la noche.

Aqua tuvo de nuevo aquel frío en el estomago y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la suave y fresca briza acarició su piel. Cada día se sentía menos cálida y ella odiaba el frío.

—Vamos, la posada donde pasaremos la noche no está muy lejos —dijo Ike, por fin dignándose a encararla—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Solo un poco —admitió, abrazándose a si misma por el fresco de la noche que empezaba a sentir más de lo que le habría gustado—. ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

—Por nada, solo estaba pensando.

Aqua se relajó un poco y aceleró el paso para quedar a la par con el mercenario en lugar de solo seguirlo como si fuera un guardaespaldas.

—¿Tú piensas? —comentó, de manera juguetona, alegrándose inmensamente al ver una diminuta sonrisa asomarse en los labios de su comandante.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Y en que pensabas que te tenía tan distraído?

—Es aquí —Ike se adelantó de nuevo hasta llegar a una enorme casa de apariencia vieja con un letrero en la entrada cuyas letras eran imposibles de leer.

Aqua bufó molesta al haberse sido ignorada de esa manera, pero no comentó nada y simplemente siguió de nuevo a Ike, entrando hasta la posada y esperando paciente mientras él se las arreglaba con el tendero para pedir dos cuartos.

Por fortuna, el lugar era cálido debido a las multiples antorchas en las paredes que también obsequiaban una iluminación lo suficientemente suave para no molestar los ojos. En el aire se presidía un exquisito aroma a especias que hicieron que Aqua recordara que no había comido nada bien en el transcurso del día.

Después de unos minutos de espera, una niña de no más de doce años, largo cabello castaño y grandes ojos azul celeste se acercó a Ike, entregándole dos llaves de donde pendía un pedazo de madera tallada con un número.

—Esas son sus habitaciones —comentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Están listas para que puedan descansar, pero si gustan pasar primero al comedor, la cena se está sirviendo justo ahora.

—Gracias —se apresuró a decir Aqua, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios al estar encantada con la amabilidad de la niña.

La pequeña asintió y se marchó a un cuarto detrás del mostrador, dando saltitos cortos y tarareando una melodía.

—¿Te cuesta tanto sonreír así? —preguntó Ike, entregándole una de las llaves.

Aqua lo miró directo a los ojos, sin entender muy bien lo que le había dicho por estar tratando de descifrar la comida que se estaba sirviendo.

—¿Así como? —inquirió, empezando a caminar rumbo al comedor.

—Así, de manera sincera.

—…No, claro que no —Aqua sonrió de nuevo de la misma manera, tomando asiento en una de las mesas vacías en el amplio comedor—. Pero solo lo hago cuando siento que las personas lo merecen.

Ike le sonrió también, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Entonces me consideras merecedor de ella?

—Has hecho tanto por mí, Ike —comentó, en un susurro, deseando que nadie más que él la escuchara—. No tengo como agradecértelo.

—Podrías hacerlo siendo sincera conmigo —la expresión del mercenario se volvió seria otra vez, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos—. Quiero conocerte bien, Aqua.

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció y no estuvo muy segura de cómo responder a eso. No entendía porque Ike pensaba que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera, no cuando ella había aprendido a mentir también como para engañar a cualquiera.

El corazón se le aceleró y pensó que decirle todo el miedo que sentía y hablarle de sus deseos incontrolables por querer quedarse ahí sería lo correcto, pero no podía confiar tanto, no quería abrirse a alguien que en cualquier momento podría darle la espalda. Si su propio padre lo había hecho varias veces, ¿qué le garantizaba que ese mercenario no haría lo mismo?

Quería creer, al ver esos profundos ojos azules, deseaba creer, pero su sentido común se dedicaba a formar una barrera que la lastimaba si se acercaba demasiado.

—No sé de qué me hablas —le aseguró, procurando sonreír otra vez—. He sido sincera contigo, siempre.

Ike solo suspiró pesadamente, reclinándose en su silla y desviando la mirada, de nuevo pareciendo que se sumía en sus pensamientos.

—Podrías por lo menos decirme quien es tu madre.

Aqua sintió como todo el cuerpo se le tensaba ante la petición, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio hasta saborear sangre.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió, viendo distraídamente como la mesera ponía la cena y unas bebidas sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué ella no se quedó contigo?

—Eso no importa —Aqua comenzó a comer, llevando una gran cucharada a su boca sin importar lo caliente que estuviera el estofado. No quería dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento a su madre porque si su padre había sido un mal hombre, ella era aun peor, prefiriendo su titulo antes de aceptar a su hija para darle una vida más o menos digna.

Ike no le preguntó nada más, ni siquiera le dirigió de nuevo la palabra, y la muchacha se sintió algo incomoda ante eso, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio, tan solo mirándolo de momentos.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de cenar, dejaron unas cuantas monedas de cobre sobre la mesa como propina para la mesera y se encaminaron a los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones, llegando hasta el tercer piso de la posada. Esa parte estaba mucho menos iluminada que los pisos inferiores, además de que ahí reinaba un fuerte olor a humedad y el viento parecía colarse por entre los recovecos el techo, incluso silbando tenuemente, como un suave rose a los oídos.

—Ike —la joven se detuvo frente a la puerta de su alcoba, esperando a que el mercenario se diera la media vuelta para encararla—. Tú tampoco eres del todo sincero conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ike la miró, directo a los ojos y se acercó a ella.

Por mero instinto, Aqua retrocedió hasta encontrarse con el muro a sus espaldas mientras su corazón se aceleraba, retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos, pero aun así no bajó la mirada.

—Ni siquiera me dijiste que te tenía tan pensativo —dijo, alzando un poco el mentón para no sentir tan obvia y abrumadora la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

—¿De verdad te interesa saberlo? —inquirió Ike, apoyando ambas manos apoyadas en la pared como si estuviera formando una reja para que ella no pudiera escapar.

Aqua lo tenía tan cerca que pudo percibir con claridad su aroma. Era como el fresco después de un día de lluvia, o el rocío matutino en la hierba, algo tan relajante que la tención en su cuerpo desapareció por un momento.

—Sí —le aseguró, cuidando minuciosamente el timbre de su voz, volviéndolo tan bajo como un susurro.

Aqua sintió la firme mano de Ike tomarla por el mentón y fue como si le faltara el aire, sus mejillas cayeron víctimas de un ardor que rápidamente se extendió por todo su rostro, y su boca quedó entreabierta, queriendo pronunciar algunas palabras incoherentes que se atoraron en su garganta.

Estuvo a punto de apartarlo debido a los nervios, pero en un momento el brazo de Ike se enredó en su cintura y sus labios presionaban contra los de ella. Le tomó un par de segundos poder reaccionar y enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, correspondiendo al delicado beso que pronto se convirtió en uno mucho más desesperado, como si ambos hubieran esperado demasiado para unirse de esa manera.

Aqua solo se dejó guiar por él, correspondiendo a cada acción, sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba al probar el dulce néctar de sus labios. Nunca había sentido algo similar a lo que aquel beso generó en ella. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones poco a poco, su boca fue invadida e inspeccionada en su totalidad. Era como si Ike buscara robarle el alma.

No supo cuanto tiempo fue el que pasó cuando ambos se apartaron el uno del otro, jadeando y con los labios un tanto enrojecidos.

—…Pensaba en ti —dijo él, aun tratando de recuperar la respiración—. Últimamente he estado pensando demasiado en ti.

—No me mientas —pidió Aqua, tomándolo por las mejillas para besarlo de nuevo, de una manera igual de profunda, pero mucho más corta.

—No lo hago…

Aqua lo empujó con suavidad y pasó su lengua disimuladamente por sus labios, buscando un poco más del sabor tan dulce de ese beso.

—…Querías saber de mi madre, ¿no? —murmuró, apretando los puños—. Pues nunca en mi vida la he visto, pero sé perfectamente quien es… Se llama Ginebra Cassio, te la mencioné una vez. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a dormir.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Aqua entró a su recamara y cerró la puerta bajo llave, respirando profundo un par de veces, apenas dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sido el hecho de disfrutar tanto el beso.

—Buenas noches.

Aquella voz la hizo respingar y ahogar un grito. Se giró de inmediato y justo frente a la ventaba, con una expresión totalmente muerta, vio a la anciana que supuestamente la hostigaba para venderle hierbas afrodisiacas el ultimo día que estuvieron en Melior.

—Anaha —pronunció Aqua de manera amarga, el solo nombre de la mujer la hacía sentirse enferma.

Nunca le agradó, desde que la vio hacía ya tantos años atrás, hablando con su padre, y luego con Amelia, la líder del grupo de asesinos para el que trabajaba. Siempre le pareció una mala mujer, alguien de quien era mejor alejarse.

—¿Cómo te encuentras esta noche, pequeña? —preguntó, aun sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión o siquiera moverse, era como estar viendo una fea estatua gris con ojos de cristal verde que brillaban con intensidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —musitó Aqua, de la forma más despectiva posible, queriendo convertir la ansiedad de verla ahí en algo que fuera un poco amenazante.

—Sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero, y también sabes que es lo correcto. Tú no perteneces aquí y estás huyendo de la vida que en verdad mereces como asesina y bastarda.

La muchacha solo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió las uñas penetrando en su piel. La furia dentro de ella aumentó de un momento a otro al escuchar lo último, pensando que ya había pagado lo suficiente por algo que no era su culpa.

—No voy a volver —espetó.

—Tienes qué —respondió Anaha, con ese tono de voz tan neutro y gris—. No mereces estar aquí, no mereces el trato que te dan. Eres una bastarda.

—Cállate.

—Una asesina de niños.

—¡Que te calles! —Aqua no pensó, simplemente se dejó llevar por la furia que estaba haciéndole hervir la sangre. Se impulsó hacia Anaha y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

La mujer trastabilló hacia atrás, hasta que sus tobillos se toparon con el borde de la ventana abierta y la hicieron caer. No hubo grito, ni siquiera un gemido, solo el simple sonido sordo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo.

Aqua se quedó fría por un momento, mientras la poca rabia que aun empañaba sus pensamientos se iba despejando. Caminó despacio hasta la ventaba, asomando la cabeza para ver el cuerpo de Anaha, tendido en el suelo de una manera grotesca mientras que debajo de ella se iba formando un pequeño charco carmín del que los astros nocturnos arrancaban destellos.

Con mucho cuidado, la muchacha se sujetó del marco de la ventana y fue bajando por la construcción hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial y saltar al suelo, cayendo junto al cuerpo de la mujer.

Las manos le temblaban y su corazón no dejaba de retumbar en sus tímpanos, como un molesto martilleo que le hacía doler la cabeza.

—A-Anaha —la llamó, sin querer acercarse más, apenas con el valor suficiente para mirarle la cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos, enfocados en la nada, su boca levemente abierta, como si hubiera querido hablar antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Aqua respiró profundo y miró nerviosa a su alrededor, encontrando solo a las almas en pena de miradas blancas que la seguían constantemente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado por no ver aquellos espíritus, pero no lo consiguió, el color índigo de su mirada se reusó a desaparecer.

Tratando de mantener la calma, tomó a Anaha por los brazos y empezó a arrastrarla. Si la veían tirada ahí de inmediato sabrían que cayó por la ventana del único cuarto ocupado en el tercer piso y lo que menos quería era que la vieran como una asesina de ancianas supuestamente indefensas.

No se detuvo hasta que la llevó lo suficientemente lejos, no solo de la posada, sino de la pequeña villa en general, y la dejó ahí, cerca de un arroyo.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y luego se marchó corriendo, entrando de nuevo a su habitación de la misma manera en la que salió, sacudiéndose toda la ropa en un intento por sentir limpia. A pesar de que odiaba a esa mujer, la sensación de culpa la estaba poniendo demasiada nerviosa.

"_Era lo mejor" _pensó, repitiéndoselo varias veces hasta que los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecieron por completo y la sensación de falta de aire la abandonó.

Se quitó las botas y se metió a la cama, tapándose por completo con las cobijas, rezando en voz baja a los dioses para que el alma de Anaha descansara en paz. No quería volverla a ver nunca más, mucho menos como un espíritu que la seguiría por el resto de su vida como los de sus otras víctimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este se supone que se subiría hasta mayo pero bueno.<strong>

**Me gustó mucho escribir el final y el principio, lo único que me convenció por completo, en realidad xD**

**Pero bueno…estoy destrozada ;n; siento que me han robado a Aqua porque…bueno, la bailarina del nuevo Fire Emblem se llama Aqua también. Lo primero que le di a este OC fue el nombre, hace ya cinco años, un nombre que me gustaba mucho, tanto que no me había atrevido a ponérselo a ningún otro personaje de mi creación :/ Como les digo, llevo trabajando en el personaje de Aqua desde hace ya cinco años, agregándole cosas, quitándole cosas, pero lo que nunca cambió fue ese nombre… y ahora…lo tiene la bailarina de If u.u un personaje que sí se hizo canon T-T**

**En fin, no está bien que me desahogue aquí...**

**Mejor díganme…¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? **

**Déjenme un review por favor **** siempre me suben el ánimo o me inspiran para escribir :)**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

—¿Y en verdad nos pagará tanto como dijo en la carta? —Ike miró con detenimiento al hombre frente a él que decía llamarse Roman.

Era largo y delgado como un cuchillo. Su cabeza carecía de cabello alguno hasta el punto de hacer brillar su coronilla, pero sus cejas verdes eran tan pobladas que parecían querer ocultar el reluciente color miel de sus grandes ojos. Ike calculaba que tenía la misma edad que él, quizá un poco menos, lo cual lo haría menor que la esposa, quien limpiaba unas esferas de bronce, con mirada melancólica mientras tarareaba una deprimente melodía que ya era irritante.

—Por supuesto, comandante —respondió el hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus tres dientes de oro entre la blancura de los otros—. Le daré la mitad por adelantado, la otra mitad vendrá cuando el trabajo esté hecho, obviamente.

—¿Y debe ser hasta la noche? ¿No puede ser ahora?

—Ike —murmuró Aqua, propinándole un codazo en las costillas—. ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que debemos respetar al cliente?

El mercenario la vio, serio y un tanto disgustado ante el hecho de que la muchacha solo hiciera caso de sus palabras cuando le viniera en gana. Además, Ike no hacía esas preguntas con intenciones de ofender, para él ni siquiera eran ofensivas en ningún sentido, solo lo decía porque ese asunto era demasiado raro para su gusto.

No le parecía en lo más mínimo que la entrega de un paquete que requería de dos mercenarios como guardaespaldas tuviera que ser a tan altas horas de la madrugada en medio del bosque.

Si Soren estuviera ahí seguro no lo dejaría tomar el trabajo.

—Señorita, usted tiene el acento más hermoso que jamás haya escuchado —exclamó el hombre, sacando a Ike de sus pensamientos—. ¿De dónde es?

—Entonces será esta noche —interrumpió el mercenario de manera hosca y asiendo a un lado sus dudas debido al extraño malestar en el pecho, muy similar a la rabia, que provocó el ver los ojos de aquel sujeto escudriñando a Aqua de pies a cabeza.

—…Así es, comandante, los espero aquí después de que se oculte el sol —asintió, meneando la cabeza repetidas veces.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Roman se agrandó, luciendo un tanto macabra. Se agachó un instante y sacó una bolsa de cuerpo mediana que tintineó sonoramente al tocar la parte superior del mostrador.

—Esta es la mitad de lo acordado —anunció, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Ike simplemente los tomó, sin mucho interés de contarlos, mucho menos dentro de aquella tienda polvorienta que parecía empezar a despertar las alergias de Aqua.

—Nos vemos en la noche entonces —respondió, tomó a su compañera por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta afuera de la tienda junto con él.

—Aquí vengo, aquí vengo —se quejó la muchacha, tratando de soltarse—. Me vas a arrancar el brazo.

Ike suspiró pesadamente para poder calmar esa molestia extraña que sintió y la dejó ir de una manera tan súbita que ella casi cae. Alcanzó a sujetarla a medias, pero Aqua de nuevo se movió con brusquedad y ambos terminaron en el suelo, él sobre ella.

Por un momento, Ike creyó que Aqua comenzaría a gritarle y quejarse, pero para su sorpresa, la joven solo comenzó a reír como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

—Eres…eres un tonto —dijo, aun sin detener su risa—. De caballero no tienes nada…no me hubiera caído de no ser por ti al supuestamente tratar de ayudarme.

Esa vez fue Ike quien contuvo la risa y le miró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos eran de un puro color púrpura y su sonrisa era radiante y sincera, como pocas veces.

—No habríamos caído si tú te dejaras ayudar sin tanto berrinche —comentó, tratando de incorporarse a pesar de estar un poco aturdido y tener las piernas enredadas con las de Aqua.

—Me quité porque me tocaste un seno.

Ike se quedó sentando en el suelo al escucharla. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder y sus manos picaron un poco, cerrándose en puños como si buscara sentir un poco de lo que supuestamente había tocado.

—No es cierto —se defendió, aun intentando saber si entre el ajetreo había logrado palpar algo. Sus ojos bajaron inconscientemente a la zona en entredicho y recordó lo mucho que de momentos le llegaba el deseo de abrir el cierre de ese vestido que lucía un tanto apretado.

—¿Por qué los estás viendo? —Aqua se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo con una mano y tapándose la boca y la nariz con la otra—. No tienes porque ponerte nervioso, yo…entiendo que fue un accidente.

Él la contempló, por primera vez desde abajo, perdiéndose por un momento en sus piernas tan blancas y bien torneadas por el entrenamiento. Su mirada azul subió más, a sus caderas, luego a su diminuta cintura, a sus pechos otra vez hasta detenerse en su rostro enmarcado por esa linda y lisa cabellera negra en la que anhelaba enredar sus dedos y embriagarse con su aroma a lavanda durante toda una noche.

Quizá Soren tenía razón y ella lo tenía embrujado, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque le gustaba lo que aquella atracción producía en él. Era algo totalmente nuevo y agradable que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir así nada más.

Se puso de pie y sin decir palabra alguna, solo dejándose llevar por el impulso, la tomó por las mejillas, uniendo su frente con la de ella, casi rosando sus labios.

—Ike… —gimió ella, sobresaltándose—. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ver qué hacer?

Su respiración era agitada y Ike sonrió victorioso al escuchar la manera tan trémula con la que era exhalada para luego golpearle el rostro. Tal parecía que ahora era ella quien estaba nerviosa.

—Yo sé que es lo quiero hacer —susurró, enredando un brazo en su cintura mientras que su mano libre la tomaba por la nuca.

—¿S-si? —pronunció ella, de manera entrecortada mientras el mercenario sentía como todo su frágil cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos al tiempo que sus ojos purpura parecían cerrarse y sus labios prepararse para un beso tan apasionado como el que tuvieron la noche anterior.

—Quiero comer —así como la había tomado, así la soltó, dándole la espalda para que no lo viera contener la risa. Por alguna razón, dejarla esperando un beso fue algo demasiado satisfactorio para él.

Aqua lo empujó con brusquedad y lo pasó de largo, tenía los puños apretados, los hombros tensos y seguramente también la intención de marcharse sin él. Ike, sin embargo, se apresuró a seguirla en completo silencio, sorprendido ante el hecho de que la joven se hubiera molestado tanto por aquella broma. En el fondo, él también se había quedado con las ganas de un beso, pero lo que hizo le ayudó a sentir que de nuevo tenía un poco de control sobre la muchacha, porque a fin de cuentas lo suyo era como un divertido juego de poder.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzarla, viéndola a mitad del camino y retrocediendo un poco.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Ike tratando de ver lo que parecía tenerla tan entretenida, pero en ese lugar no había nada, ni siquiera gente además de una anciana de ropas viejas y cabello alborotado que parecía estar hurgando en una bolsa que llevaba al hombro.

—No es cierto… —dijo la muchacha en un hilillo de voz apenas audible.

Ike se preocupó cuando el rostro de la chica perdía todo el color, dejando sus mejillas y labios tan blancos como un pedazo de papel. Al posar las manos sobre sus hombros la sintió temblar mientras parecía hiperventilarse.

—Cielos…señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Cuando el mercenario levantó la mirada, vio a la anciana junto a él, con sus ojos verdes clavados en Aqua. La muchacha solo atinó a negar y levantar una mano, como si fuera a golpearla, antes de colapsar, Ike apenas con tiempo suficiente para sujetarla y evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Aqua —la llamó, zarandeándola ante la desesperación que lo embargaba al no tener idea de lo que la había puesto en aquel estado.

—Señor, tranquilícese por favor, la lastimará —exclamó la anciana escandalizada.

El mercenario la miró de nuevo, con mayor detenimiento y sintió un nudo apretarle el estomago cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella. Algo dentro de él le decía que la había visto antes y sin embargo le resultó imposible recordar donde, no mientras el cuerpo de Aqua se sentía frío e inerte como una roca entre sus brazos.

—Usted…¿puede ayudarla? —inquirió, sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo por el toque desesperado que se escuchaba en su voz.

—Sí, pero tranquilícese —pidió la mujer, dándole palmadas en el brazo—. Dígame, ¿ella está embarazada o enferma?

—No —respondió Ike, pero luego recordó que estuvieron en aquella tienda donde todo estaba cubierto en polvo y cualquier movimiento realizado levanta nubecitas que volaban por todos lados—. Aunque ella es alérgica al polvo y eso a veces le cierra la garganta, estuvimos en un lugar donde había demasiado.

La anciana posó su mano debajo de la nariz de la joven, luego la pasó por su frente, todo con una calma que le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a Ike, incapaz de entender cómo podía alguien tener tal serenidad cuando su paciente se había desmayado sin razón aparente.

Nunca, ni siquiera en sus días de guerra, había visto un sanador o medico actuar con tal frialdad.

—¿Llevan mucho bajo el sol? —continuó ella con el interrogatorio, sujetando la muñeca de la joven inconsciente.

—Más o menos.

—¿Comió bien esta mañana?

Ike negó de inmediato, recordando muy bien que Aqua no había probado bocado alguno esa mañana porque su estomago no toleraba cualquier comida tan temprano. Sin importar todo lo que él le dijo, no logró convencerla.

—Entonces debió ser eso —aseguró la mujer, sonriendo levemente—. Solo asegúrese de que coma algo en cuento despierte, también que tome líquidos, agua de preferencia.

Ike pudo respirar con tranquilidad, más aun al sentir como Aqua se removía un poco, probablemente a punto de despertar.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo a la anciana, quien de nuevo le sonrió.

—Ha sido un placer ayudarlo —comentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Si me necesita de nuevo pregunte a cualquiera del pueblo por mí. Me llamo Anaha.

—Sí, está bien. Yo me llamo…

—Sé muy bien quién eres —lo interrumpió, de manera cortes, y en sus ojos Ike creyó ver un reflejo naranja—. Todos en Tellius lo sabemos.

Sin decir una palabra más, la mujer se marchó por la desolada callecita y el mercenario la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista, el nudo en su estomago sintiéndose menos apretado.

No supo si el destello naranja que distinguió en esos vidriosos ojos verdes había sido solo su imaginación.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico, estresándose demasiado con algo a lo que nunca antes le habría dado importancia, pero todo aquello no solo era nuevo para él, sino que confuso también. Entre sus brazos había una muchacha que aseguraba ver espíritus al igual que el resto de su familia, además ella misma le contó que había otros capaces de ver el futuro y muchos más que tenían la sangre de demonios corriendo por sus venas. Y como él mismo lo había presenciado, estaban esos que parecían poder apoderarse de los cuerpos de un moribundo, de los cuales Aqua no sabía absolutamente nada.

A su mente volvieron los días de la última guerra, contra Ashera y sus súbditos, quienes aun con su bendición, no eran más que simples humanos como él y todos los demás, sin ningún poder que les permitiera ver algo que los demás no ni con un linaje divino o maldito que les diera fuerza descomunal.

Ike ya había pasado noches enteras sin dormir tan solo pensando en ello y en alguna manera de poder combatirlos en caso de ser necesario. A fin de cuentas la amenaza seguía ahí, aunque no hubiera más soldados de ojos rojos y grises, aquellos reinos no iban a desaparecer nunca y su ambición podía llevarlos a la guerra en cualquier momento, mas cuando era obvio que ellos tenían la ventaja; en Tellius ni siquiera imaginaron de la existencia de un continente entero al otro lado del desierto, y aun así Gamma parecía conocer muy bien todo Tellius.

—Ike…

El mercenario salió de su cavilación al escuchar la suave mención de su nombre. Aqua había abierto un poco los ojos mientras que con su mano temblorosa se cubría de los rayos del sol que le daban justo en la cara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, empezando a caminar rumbo a la posada donde habían pasado la noche.

—Más o menos —respondió ella, pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios que poco a poco parecían estar recuperando el color—. Creo…que tuve una horrible pesadilla estando despierta.

Ike no comentó nada a pesar de lo extraño que le pareció el comentario, solo caminó en silencio. Una vez que llegaron a la posada e ignorando por completo los resoplidos molestos de la muchacha, le ordenó permanecer en cama y se quedó con ella todo el tiempo insistiéndole también para que comiera la sopa de calabaza que los dueños del local habían preparado amablemente.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Ike al verla colocar el plato en la mesita junto a la cama.

La joven solo asintió, con la mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

El cielo ya estaba perdiendo su color azul conforme el sol descendía, los días largos se terminaban al tiempo que el clima se volvías mas y mas frío, no faltaba mucho para que las hojas amarillas y naranjas que decoraban las copas de los arboles terminaran por quedar esparcidas en el suelo, apiladas en montones que a veces resultaban mucho mas cómodos que una cama. De niño, Ike disfrutaba mucho los días finales del otoño simplemente por eso.

—Después de este trabajo… —murmuró Aqua, rompiendo súbitamente con el pesado silencio—. Después de escoltar a ese tipo no vamos a volver aquí, ¿verdad?

Ike la miró con detenimiento, buscando en ella algo que le indicara que aun no estaba bien como para llevar a cabo el trabajo, pero el color en sus mejillas había vuelto al igual que el de sus labios, sus ojos índigo tenían ese brillo otra vez y su cuerpo no lucía tembloroso en lo absoluto.

—Ese es el plan —suspiró, con algo de resignación—. A menos que tengas algo más que hacer aquí.

—No, claro que no…

—Bien… Duerme un rato, estaremos despiertos toda la noche —Ike se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Aqua le tomó de la mano, forzándolo a detenerse—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero estar sola —su voz se quebró y sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas—. Por favor, quédate aquí…puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, no me importa.

A Ike le resultaba curioso verla así, pasando de ser una persona tan arrogante, con demasiada confianza en sí misma para luego convertirse en alguien temerosa y de apariencia un tanto frágil que con solo verla a los ojos se podía entender que buscaba protección y tal vez un poco de cariño.

En el fondo, él se sentía feliz de ser el único con quien se mostraba así.

La dejó jalar de su mano y subió a la cama. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró de manera larga y profunda, como para calmar su llanto.

—Tranquila —susurró él, respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, enredando sus dedos en sus largos y suaves mechones negros.

Sintió el cuerpo de Aqua relajándose, no sin antes empujarlo con delicadeza hasta recostarlo en la cama. Él de nuevo no opuso resistencia y le permitió acomodarse sobre su pecho, percibiendo mucho mejor su olor a dulce lavanda que también terminó por relajarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la respiración de Aqua se volvió pausada y profunda, su abrazo aflojándose un poco mientras que Ike la sujetó con firmeza hasta que sus parpados se volvieron pesados y lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos un momento, hasta que un susurró dentro de la habitación lo hizo sobresaltarse. El cuarto estaba en la completa penumbra salvo por una tenue luz azul pálido que alcanzaba a penetrar la cortina en la ventana, apenas lo suficientemente intensa para delinear una enorme silueta negra que se erguía al pie de la cama, lo único visible en ella eran sus ojos de un brillante color amarillo que lo veían fijamente.

—No luches —pronunció, con una voz demasiado familiar—. Deja de luchar.

Ike intentó por lo menos hablar, pero las palabras no salían sin importar lo mucho que forzara su garganta para emitir cualquier sonido. Su corazón se aceleró y le retumbó con fuerza en los oídos al momento que el ente dejó de verlo a él y se concentró en Aqua, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

Trató de moverse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, cada intento desesperado era como si cientos de agujas ardientes se le clavaran en cada extremidad. El aire se le terminaba, cada vez era menos lo que entraba a sus pulmones y el poco que alcanzaba a aspirar era como si le prendiera fuego en todo su pecho.

Escuchó la voz de nuevo, repitiéndole lo mismo, casi al oído, y luego un grito estridente que clamaba su nombre.

—¡Despierta!

El mercenario se sentó de golpe, jadeando desesperado al sentir su tráquea libre otra vez, la cinta en su frente empapada por completo en sudor. El cuarto seguía igual de oscuro, pero ya no había nada a los pies de la cama, solo el largo espejo pegado al muro varios metros lejos.

Aqua estaba sentada junto a él, sujetándole la mano y viéndole con preocupación.

—¿Te…te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, soltándole la mano para posarla sobre su mejilla, el tacto tibio haciéndole relajar el cuerpo—. Estabas todo inquieto y…me asusté, pensé que no podías respirar.

Ike escudriñó de nuevo la habitación con mayor calma mientras su corazón parecía estar volviendo a un ritmo normal al igual que su respiración.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —dijo, mas para sí mismo que para Aqua. Sus sueños se habían vuelto demasiado vividos que aun despierto se sentía en uno, haciéndole extrañar con todas sus fuerzas las noches en las que podía dormir tranquilo—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Pues sí, ya se nos hizo un poco tarde.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, bajando corriendo hasta el recibidor tan solo para dejar varias monedas de plata y las llaves sobre el mostrador, ya sin tiempo para esperar que alguien los atendiera como era debido.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda, Roman ya estaba esperando afuera, limpiándose las uñas con la punta de un diminuto cuchillo.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó Ike, sus ojos azules atraídos de inmediato a lo que el hombre llevaba en su espalda, envuelto por completo en una gruesa tela negra, deduciendo que era una espada grande.

—No sé preocupe, comandante —respondió, guardando su cuchillo en un bolsillo de su ropa—. Vamos, es por aquí.

Ike respiró profundo y empezó a caminar, asegurándose a cada instante de que Aqua le siguiera el paso. Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio y completa calma salvo por algunos momentos en los que algún animal hacía acto de presencia, agitando los arbustos o profiriendo algún berrido. Roman tampoco dijo nada, solo se mantuvo tarareando esa melodía rara que Ike empezaba a detestar.

Llegaron hasta un claro bañado perfectamente por la luz plateada de la luna y las estrellas que adornaban el cielo como diminutos diamantes pegados en un cristal oscuro y limpio. Y eran esas mismas luces nocturnas las que hacían brillar como oro blanco el pelaje de un corcel, en total contraste con la negrura que manaba de su encapuchado jinete.

—B-buenas noches —saludó Roman, desatando los cinturones con los que llevaba amarrado el paquete en su espalda.

—Entrégala —ordenó el hombre encapuchado, extendiendo su mano enguantada.

Ike se mantuvo firme detrás de Roman, atento a cualquier cosa porque, a fin de cuentas, su prioridad era protegerlo de cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de dañarlo.

Aquel hombre en el caballo no dejaba ver su rostro, pero por la forma en la que simplemente mantenía la mano extendida, se podía saber que no quería nada más que el arma, y aun así Ike vio a Aqua por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella trataba de contener un escalofrió que la hizo perder la postura por un instante.

Roman caminó despacio hacia el jinete y bajó la cabeza, entregándole el arma para luego alegarse apresuradamente. El hombre encapuchado, apenas y la tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a desenvolverla con delicadeza y sumo cuidado.

La tela negra cayó y la luz de la luna se reflejó en la reluciente hoja de plata y empuñadura de oro. Ike sintió como si una placa de metal helado se deslizara en su estomago al darse cuenta que ese hombre estaba sujetando a Alondite.

* * *

><p><strong>No tienen idea de cómo me puso escribir este capítulo, la cambié muchas veces y al final…solo me agradó como quedó la ultima parte y un poco el principio xD<strong>

**Ahora…sí, Anaha está viva, así que con eso ya debe de quedar claro que la mujer no es normal, nada normal. Y…no sé que más debo aclarar. Lo de la alergia…no sé qué tan común es que a las personas se les cierre la garganta por eso, a mi hermano le pasa, de hecho debemos tenerle un inhalador en caso de que se ponga muy mal. **

**Por último…quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me leen y me siguen y tienen el fic en sus favoritos, en verdad…pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a esos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, eso significa mucho para mí porque me agrada saber lo que piensan con respecto al capítulo, por más mínimo que esto sea, además de que así sé que tan interesados están en leer el fic. Muchas gracias.**

**Otro agradecimiento a Gatok que ha estado leyendo pero que no le puedo responder sus reviews como dios manda porque los deja como anónimos. **

**Ahora sí, preguntas, dudas, criticas, opiniones, no tengan pena y háganmelas saber.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Capitulo XIX

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

**Por favor…después de terminar de leer el capitulo les pido que lean la nota de autor al final, es…importante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XIX<strong>

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron tan solo para encontrarse con la penumbra. Aquel lugar de luces azules y espejos que no reflejaban ni un solo cuerpo físico había desaparecido, dejando a su paso la densa oscuridad y aquella voz como un simple susurro en el fondo de su mente.

Se irguió con cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido a pesar que sabía que estaba solo en aquel inmenso cuarto.

Caminó hasta el ventanal y abrió las puertas de este, permitiendo que la helada brisa se colara, acariciándole la piel y el cabello, arrastrando consigo algunos finos copos de nieve que danzaban con ligereza y brillaban como diminutos diamantes con la luz de la luna.

Era la primera vez, después de muchos meses, que el cielo estaba despejado.

El hombre alto de piel blanca, ojos rojos y cabello negro salió hasta el balcón, contemplando la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría la superficie del rio Turquesa, haciéndolo lucir como la hermosa gema a la que debía su nombre. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ese cristal también se parecía a los espejos de aquella sala que había estado visitando mucho en sus sueños.

El general suspiró pesadamente, viendo como su aliento formaba una fina capa de vapor que subía hasta disolverse en medio de la helada brisa que nunca dejaba de soplar en el reino blanco y más pobre de todo Gamma. Pechda.

Corban Algol había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria. Nacido bastardo y llevado hasta la gloria por un rey que simplemente tuvo un destino que no merecía, con una muerte lenta y dolorosa que se lo llevó a una edad muy temprana.

Todo su pueblo lloró su partida, pero nadie derramó tantas lágrimas como su joven hija, Ana Kaus.

—General —lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, pero él no mostró señal alguna de haberlo escuchado, simplemente siguió contemplando la blancura de la nieve acumulada en el suelo, nieve que congelaba toda esperanza de algún día ver florecer el reino de Pechda—. La…la reina solicita su presencia en el salón del trono.

Corban finalmente se giró, asintiendo a su subordinado.

—No tartamudees —dijo con voz firme y seca—. Te hace ver débil —y haciendo un ademan con la mano, le indicó al nervioso soldado que se marchara.

Una vez estuvo solo, el joven general cerró la puerta del balcón y se vistió con algo apropiado para presentarse frente a la reina.

Caminó presuroso por los corredores del frío castillo de piedra, sus pasos haciendo tintinear su siempre reluciente armadura color vino que tanto respeto imponía, no solo entre los habitantes de Pechda, sino de todo Gamma, porque no había un solo soldado en el continente que no supiera de Corban Algol, el temido demonio rojo.

El hombre llegó hasta el salón del trono y apenas alcanzó el centro, clavó una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza con humildad.

—Alteza —dijo, su voz potente resonando por todo el lugar.

—De pie, Corban —se escuchó la voz de la reina, tan suave, desde el trono al fondo del salón.

Corban obedeció y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los verdes de la joven reina Ana.

La mujer no tenía más de veinte años, y aun así su belleza era rival para cualquier mujer. Su largo cabello en forma de risos y de un intenso color rojo caía hasta su diminuta cintura y enmarcaba su rostro de piel blanca que hacía resaltar aun más sus grandes y brillantes ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas recién pulidas.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted, alteza? —inquirió Corban, manteniendo su estoica expresión a pesar de que la reina parecía sonreírle.

A Corban le incomodaba mucho esa sonrisa por el simple hecho de que nunca alcanzaba su mirada, pero no porque no fuera sincera, sino porque Ana siempre lucía triste.

—Quiero que estés presente para cuando llegue nuestro invitado —respondió la joven, acomodándose un poco más en su asiento—. Y Corban, ya te dije que no tienes porque mostrarte tan serio cuando estamos solos.

—No es apropiado que un simple general se atreva a tratar a la reina como su igual —comentó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—. Pero será como tú quieras.

El rostro de la reina pareció iluminarse a pesar de que las palabras de Corban seguían siendo tan tajantes y carentes de emoción, pero quizá la muchacha pelirroja, después de tantos años, había aprendido a leerlo también como él la leía a ella.

Corban tenía que admitir que el simple pensamiento le desagradaba. No le gustaba que la gente viera más allá de su estoica expresión y sus palabras frías y cortantes, eso le hacía sentir que perdían el respeto hacia él, ya fuera como superior, compañero de batalla o enemigo. Sobre todo como enemigo porque él era lo único que evitaba más problemas de los que ya se tenían en el reino.

Si bien, Pechda no podía hacer alarde de riquezas o un ejército inmenso, sí podía presumir e incluso intimidar con su general.

Corban había sabido aprovechar muy bien su linaje de demonio y hacerlo relucir a la hora de un enfrentamiento. No sentía piedad por sus rivales, él simplemente entraba al campo de batalla y con su lanza se encargaba de robarles el último aliento a cualquier incauto que osara meterse en su camino.

De niño siempre prefirió evitar las confrontaciones, pero conforme fue creciendo la herencia de su madre, un demonio femenino que por pura suerte había permanecido en la tierra después de la era oscura, se manifestaba con más fuerza y a esas alturas de su vida le era imposible ocultar la alegría que sentía al cortar a sus rivales en pedazos.

Si para un Ojos Sangrantes el gusto por la lucha era más que evidente, para alguien que era mitad demonio como él, la lucha y el caos eran lo único que en verdad le producía placer. A la hora de estar en el furor de la batalla le era difícil controlarse.

Fue en aquel altercado con soldados de Megrez, hace ya muchos años atrás, que todos vieron al protegido del rey, cuyos ojos se teñían completamente de un vivo color rojo, arrasando con los enemigos y riendo alegre cada que alguien le suplicaba clemencia.

Su historia se hizo popular, con algunas exageraciones, y su apodo se regó aun más rápido cuando lo nombraron general de Pechda a la corta edad de diecisiete años.

—¡Corban!

Aquella exclamación lo sacó de sus turbias memorias, obligándolo a enfocar su mirada roja de nuevo en la reina.

—Dime.

—Has estado muy distraído últimamente —dijo Ana, mirando fijamente al general—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada que sea lo suficientemente relevante —respondió secamente—. ¿Quién es tu visita? ¿De nuevo la anciana decrepita?

—No la llames así.

—Eso es lo que es.

Corban vio claramente como Ana apretó los labios y los puños, algo que él reconoció perfectamente como ese gesto de ella que siempre hacía cuando trataba de contenerse y no decir algo que pudiera escucharse demasiado grosero.

—No hagas eso —comentó él, con toda la calma del mundo—. Sabes que es malo contenerse así, también sabes que tienes todo el derecho de decirme lo que te plazca. Eres la reina.

Ana no respondió a eso y simplemente respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Anaha nos está ayudando —dijo, con voz un tanto temblorosa mientras se levantaba de su trono.

—Ana —la voz de Corban resonó más potente de lo que él hubiera querido, haciendo que la reina se estremeciera un poco. Él sabía que ella le tenía miedo, cosa que le dolía y lo hacía maldecirse así mismo, pero aun así el general no se detuvo ni aminoró el tono de su voz por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que Ana estaba haciendo, así como tampoco le gustaba que esa bruja que pactaba con demonios la visitara y le metiera ideas raras en la cabeza—. Solo ve hacia la ventana y date cuenta. La nieve sigue ahí al igual que el hielo y el hambre y la muerte —la reina se abrazó a sí misma y Corban apretó los dientes—. ¡Esa mujer no está haciendo nada! —espetó, tratando de contener la ira que se formaba desde su estomago y se extendía por cada centímetro de su cuerpo como el fuego en un bosque seco.

—¡Nos está ayudando a salvar el reino! —replicó ella, encarando al general con un temple que muy pocas veces se veía en ella, un temple que le había heredado, a medias, a su difunto padre.

—¡¿A costa de qué?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo? ¡Tú no eres así!

—¡Seré lo que tenga que ser para salvar mi reino! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Ellos siempre abusaron de nosotros así que esto es lo justo! —los ojos verdes de la reina se anegaron en lagrimas y Corban sintió que le clavaban una daga ardiente justo en el corazón. Sus hombros se relajaron y su expresión se suavizó cuando la reina dejó escapar un sollozo.

Por un momento se dedicó a meditar para poder aceptar que Ana tenía razón, pero le costaba demasiado ver que alguien como ella, a quien Corban y muchos otros veían como un pequeño y delicado ángel, estuviera perdiendo tanto las esperanzas como para caer en algo que solo harían los que pertenecían a una especie tan aberrante como la de él.

«El demonio de Pechda soy yo, no tú» pensó.

— Tú no me des la espalda —sollozó la muchacha, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras sus sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera—. Por favor…yo no puedo con esto…no me des la espalda.

Corban frunció el ceño, aun sintiendo esa punzada en el pecho, pero de nueva cuenta clavó su rodilla en el suelo, en un gesto de humildad frente a su reina.

—Le ruego disculpe mi insolencia, alteza —dijo, sin levantar la mirada—. Yo, Corban Algol, general de las fuerzas armadas de Pechda y lord de Miram, le juro que nunca me apartaré de su lado y que me entregaré en cuerpo y alma a cumplir sus mandatos…

—…Trae a los niños —pidió Ana en un susurró, como temerosa de que alguien pudiera escucharla.

Corban se puso de pie, casi de manera mecánica, sintiendo los dedos de las manos entumecidos al tenerlos apretados con tanta fuerza. Asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el salón del trono para cumplir y buscar a los niños y las dagas de obsidiana con las que les atravesarían el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquilos, el capitulo que viene ya retoma desde donde se quedó el XVIII xD esto ocurre…pues cuando Ike se queda dormido en el capitulo anterior uwu <strong>

**Ahora…les presento a mi OC favorito (la reina Anita viene después :p)**

**Corban Algol**

**Edad: 28 años**

**Origen: Faldas de las montañas Esmeralda, al sur de Pechda (la frontera entre Benetnasch y Pechda)**

**Estatura: 190 cm**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 31 de octubre**

**Curiosidades: Le gusta mucho la fruta, en especial las fresas y las naranjas y sufre porque son muy difíciles de conseguir en Pechda. No soporta el clima cálido. Odia el sonido del arpa, pero le gusta mucho el de la flauta. De niño y antes de conocer a la familia real, solía cantar en las calles para conseguir dinero. Y…le tiene miedo a los perros xD**

**Pensé que sería bueno agregar esos pequeños detalles de los OC, esos que no se van a mencionar mucho en lo que es el fic en sí. Lo haré con los demás también en los próximos capítulos.**

**Pero bueno…**

…**Quiero agradecer a todos por brindarme su apoyo después de lo que pasó, pero sinceramente yo ya no me siento cómoda aquí. No sé cuantas fueron las personas involucradas, no sé qué fue lo que se dijo…no sé siquiera si las razones que me dieron como justificante fueron las razones reales porque acá me decían esto y luego allá lo otro…**

**En verdad quiero irme porque a fin de cuentas también he pensado que no es como si fuera una escritora indispensable por aquí, los nuevos lectores que han llegado a la sección no muestran mucho interés en lo que hago. Los follows y/o favs sin siquiera un comentarios los veo como…agarrar una bubi y salir corriendo xD o a veces ni a eso llega…digo, hace poco hablé con alguien que tiene el fic en sus alertas y ella misma me confesó que ya no me lee por (se supone) razones relacionadas con lo que me hicieron, aunque se supone que ya todo se solucionó…**

**Pero luego pienso en los que de verdad me leen (Akemi y Gatok que a pesar de ser los más nuevos siempre muestran entusiasmo. KTTR que siempre espero sus reviews con un poquito de miedo xD Hydelink que se emociona con mis personajes a tal grado que los dibuja. PINKDIAMOND que siempre me echa porras, me hostiga (de buena manera) para que suba capitulo y que ha hecho a Aqua uno de sus favoritos hasta incluirlo en sus fics porque lo siente canon. Ragnell que yo sé que entre tantas cosas que tiene que hacer se busca el tiempo para leerme), tal vez no son muchos, pero sé que sí les interesa y esperan ansiosos un capitulo para saber qué pasó con esto o con lo otro. Y también pienso en el hecho de todos los años invertidos en este fic. Land of Gods no nació de la noche a la mañana., es un proyecto en el que he trabajado desde que tengo quince años (y este año voy a cumplir veintiuno ya). Tenía un nombre diferente, una trama diferente, muchos personajes diferentes (este wey que les acabo de presentar, Corban, no existía en los primeros borradores de la historia), hice cambios en verdad drásticos para que quedara bien, para que tuviera una trama sin hoyos y personajes bien desarrollados (Aqua, por mencionar algunos, cambió demasiado, tanto su papel en la historia como su personalidad). No quería y no quiero que conozcan a los personajes por algo como "Ah, esa es la mona del vestido rosa" No, cuando yo hago a un personaje siempre busco que tengan algo que admirarles o algo con lo que simpatizar, o algo tan repulsivo en la mentalidad de dicho OC que haga que lo odien y le deseen lo peor. Es muchísimo esfuerzo, ahora que veo el proyecto ya completamente hecho me da risa el recordar lo que era antes, pero más que eso me sorprende que lo haya llevado a lo que es ahora y que haya logrado desarrollar tanto cuando en un inicio no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. (Nunca verán el origen. NUNCA xD Antes se llamaba Alma Azul y la trama era…nada que ver con la de ahora xD sí rescaté una que otra idea y obviamente varios personajes, pero… :p)**

…**Por eso es que no me voy y es por eso que lo único que les pido es un poquito de paciencia en caso de que de momentos tarde en actualizar de nuevo un mes, pero no quiero que todas estas emociones que traigo atoradas influyan de manera negativa con lo que hago porque yo de verdad amo escribir y amo este fic como no tienen una idea y el hecho de pensar que ni siquiera tendrá un poquito de valor o que será olvidado fácilmente me lastima. Y más me lastimaría dejarlo ahí cuando sé que ya hay algunos a quienes les gusta.**

**Si el capitulo los dejó con alguna duda o algo que no hayan entendido, por favor, háganmelo saber y con gusto les respondo. D: Por favor...díganme que les pareció Corban xD yo quiero mucho a ese OC.**

**Muchas gracias.**


	21. Capitulo XX

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX<strong>

El broche de aquel hombre encapuchado resplandeció con la luna. Era de oro blanco forjado hasta darle la forma de un árbol con ramas un tanto secas y torcidas, mientras que unas diminutas esmeraldas simulaban ser las pocas hojas en estas.

Era el blasón de Benetnasch y solo los soldados de elite tenían derecho a portar esos prendedores. Hombres a los que se les entrenaba para el combate desde el momento en que sus pies podían sostener sus cuerpos y sus manos levantar cualquier arma. Ellos no sabían de afecto o de otra vida que no fuera la lucha.

Aqua sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al ver a uno en un claro de un bosque de Crimea a la espera de un paquete que resultó ser una espada demasiado parecida a la de Ike, pero aun así se mantuvo quieta y con la boca cerrada, esperando que el hombre solo se marchara después de obtener lo que estaba buscando.

Estaba por relajar todo el cuerpo y soltar un largo suspiro al creer que todo iba a terminar y que el jinete se marcharía después de asegurarse que aquella arma de plata y oro era realmente lo que buscaba, pero justo en ese momento, cuando el encapuchado sujetaba de nuevo las riendas de su caballo, Ike se lanzó sobre él con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

Tanto el jinete como el mercenario se enfrascaron en una lucha de espadas, donde el metal resonaba fuertemente al chocar el uno contra el otro. En un principio, Aqua se sintió en un sueño y deseó despertar en la cama, envuelta de pies a cabeza en sus tan amadas cobijas, pero el sonido de los arbustos y ramas a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar de golpe. Se giró, desenvainando a _Índigo _y dejando que la hoja de esta iluminara a los dos encapuchados que querían atacarla.

Uno de ellos se frenó en seco y comenzó a retroceder, pero el otro se vino sobre ella sin pensarlo dos veces, dando tajos rápidos con su espada curva. Era muy veloz, muy ágil y aquel estilo que utilizaba era como una hermosa y peligrosa danza adornada por los destellos que la luna arrancaba de la hoja roja de su arma.

Aqua esquivó y evitó a toda costa los forcejeos, al menos hasta encontrar una abertura en aquellos movimientos que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Eran idénticos a los de la persona que la había entrenado, tanto que por un momento tuvo miedo y se sintió como una novata en su primera lección de esgrima.

En su mente resonó la voz de aquel hombre, indicándole como atacar, como contraatacar y como defender; la posición de los pies, los movimientos de su muñeca…todo. Se sumió tanto en aquel recuerdo que el repentino ardor de un corte en su pierna la hizo gritar y trastabillar hacía atrás.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y trató de recobrar la postura, moviéndose de nuevo a un ritmo adecuado que le diera libertad suficiente para encontrar su punto de ataque. Cuando lo hizo, y con ganas de venganza por la herida en su pierna, descargó un zarpazo que dio de llena en el rostro de su oponente, rasgándole la capucha y dejando ver su rostro de piel levemente tostada y ojos verde musgo brillando entre el fleco en picos de color castaño.

—…Alexis —susurró ella, al terminar de reconocerlo como el soldado que siempre tuvo el trabajo de cuidarla desde que era una niña. Incluso después de que Aspros la enviara con los asesinos, Aqua sabía que Alexis había renunciado a su puesto tan solo para seguir procurándola. Pero ahora estaba ahí, con un broche que lo distinguía como un soldado de elite y como su enemigo.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo y sujetándose la mejilla herida mientras que un poco de sangre se derramaba por entre sus dedos. Aqua apenas pensó en acercarse cuando una flecha pasó arañándole el cuello. Ella ni siquiera fue capaz de identificar a su atacante cuando un golpe en el estomago la hizo doblarse del dolor y un puñetazo en la cara terminó por mandarla de espaldas al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza la nuca.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció por un instante. Escuchó muchas voces, pasos, un fuerte silbido y el galope de un caballo. Conforme la luz volvía a sus ojos alcanzó a ver una silueta junto a ella que de un momento a otro se desvaneció.

«Ike»pensó, tratando de incorporarse mientras su boca escupía el exceso de sangre que no dejaba de brotar de su labio roto. Apoyó rodillas y manos en el suelo, jadeando un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que su visión se aclaró lo suficiente y el suelo pareció dejar de moverse.

—Aqua.

La voz de Ike hizo que un alivio le envolviera todo el cuerpo, incluso el frío que tanto odiaba le caló menos. La muchacha terminó por sentarse, quedando de frente con su comandante y viendo que no tenía más que un golpe en la mejilla.

Quiso echarse a sus brazos y sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas al saber que estaba perfectamente bien a pesar de haberse enfrentado con aquel jinete, pero el susto de muerte que se llevó no tardó en convertirse en enojo, con la punzada en la pierna, el dolor en el abdomen y el sabor metálico de la sangre llenándole la boca muy presentes tan solo para volverlo mucho más intenso.

Su mano se levantó sin que ella realmente se diera cuenta y terminó por estrellarse en la cara del culpable de todos sus dolores.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Pudimos morir! —le espetó, sintiendo el picor en sus nudillos al pensar que tal vez un puñetazo habría sido mejor—. ¡Ni siquiera sabías cuantos más había escondidos!

—…Lo siento —respondió Ike de una manera un tanto gélida mientras se frotaba la mejilla golpeada—. Pero no lo entiendes. ¿No viste la espada? No es un arma cualquiera.

Aqua se puso de pie de una manera un tanto torpe, sintiéndose un poco mareada todavía, y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de apaciguar un poco el frío que la estaba molestando.

Ese último comentario de su jefe la hizo sentir un horrible vacio en el pecho. Pensó en su padre, Aspros, para quien las tierras de Cástor no eran unas tierras cualesquiera y bien valía usar o deshacerse de su bastarda con tal de tenerlas. Su rabia se volvió mucho mayor al pensar en su madre, Ginebra. Para esa mujer la corona que su marido le ofrecía tampoco era cualquier cosa y bien valía enviar lejos a su hija para poder quedarse con ella.

Y luego Ike, en quien ella estaba tratando de confiar y a quien comenzaba a querer de verdad parecía echar por la borda su seguridad tan solo por la espada.

—Claro —musitó—. Que me maten por tu espada.

—Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderte —respondió el hombre, aun con esa actitud un tanto fría. Aqua lo conocía bien como para saber que estaba molesto—. Y ya te dije que lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, pero no entiendo porque te pones así y estoy seguro de que esta bofetada en verdad no la merecía.

—¡Sí te la merecías! ¡Te importó más la espada que lo que me pudiera pasar!

Ike se mostró confundido y toda la molestia que pudo haber estado empañando su mirada desapareció por completo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

El corazón de la muchacha se aceleró y no supo cómo responderle. Se dio cuenta de que eso último lo había ofendido demasiado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder confiar en él, pero el miedo que sentía siempre era demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

—…Perdóname —alcanzó a susurrar, con el llanto apretándole la garganta mientras las lagrimas tibias comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, por lo que bajó de inmediato la mirada.

Aqua permaneció sin decir nada más durante un largo rato, apretando los labios y dejando caer sus lágrimas, pero ahogando lo mejor posible sus sollozos. Escuchó a Ike suspirar pesadamente.

—…Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? —comentó el mercenario, con la duda tiñendo un poco su firme voz—. Nunca me había gustado tanto alguien como me gustas tú y si todos esos besos para ti son un juego, para mí no.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y las lágrimas se detuvieron de inmediato. Aqua tragó en seco, con el corazón nuevamente acelerado y levantó la mirada. Los ojos azules de Ike estaban clavados en ella y una diminuta sonrisa le surcaba los labios.

—Ike… —buscó las palabras sin siquiera saber lo que quería decirle. Ella lo quería, pero querer era algo muy diferente a solo gustar y pensó que no sería adecuado decirlo.

—Tranquila, no tienes porque decir nada —le aseguró él—. Solo quiero que entiendas que no dejaré que nada te pase, Aqua. Cuando digo que te cuidaré lo digo en serio… Ven, vamos a buscar a Roman, salió corriendo y necesito que me explique algunas cosas.

Ike comenzó a caminar por el mismo sendero que los llevó hasta ese claro. Aqua lo siguió en completo silencio, meditando lo que le había dicho y sintiendo como la alegría rápidamente la embargaba y apagaba hasta el último vestigio de incertidumbre que quedaba en su interior. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero su sentido común y tal vez hasta su orgullo eran lo único que la detenía.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se dirigieron de inmediato al establecimiento de Roman. Ike entró sin tocar la puerta. Aqua no sé movió al recordar lo mal que se había sentido ahí con todo el polvo que había.

—Yo me quedó aquí —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Ike pareció dudar en dejarla sola, pero finalmente asintió y se adentró en la oscura tienda.

Aqua suspiró de mala gana por el frío y la tención que parecía estar acumulándose detrás de su cuello hasta alcanzar sus hombros. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, las calles polvorientas y empedradas estaban completamente desiertas y el único sonido audible era ocasionado por la brisa al hacer susurrar los arboles, al mismo tiempo que desprendía cientos de amarillentas y resecas hojas de sus torcidas ramas.

Sus ojos púrpura se posaron en el cielo salpicado de estrellas en cientos de hileras que parecían formar finas y largas nubes traslucidas multicolores que hacía ver la oscuridad como algo hermoso.

—Linda noche, ¿no?

Aquella voz la sobresaltó al punto de hacerla desenvainar su espada al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para encarar a quien la había perturbado.

El hombre admiró la hoja luminosa de _Índigo _que parecía encender sus ojos verde musgo como los de un gato.

—Dime que es lo que haces aquí o te juro que te rebano, maldito salvaje —amenazó Aqua, con ganas de empezar a cortarlo aunque no respondiera sus dudas.

Alexis arrugó el ceño y sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

—Yo te cambié los pañales más de una vez y tú ya no me recuerdas… —exclamó, ofendido—. Que ingrata. Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—No es eso, es que tú me atacaste —le espetó ella, acercándole más la punta de su espada a la garanta.

Él solo rodó los ojos y apartó el arma con su mano, de manera delicada antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Viviste mucho tiempo con tu padre, deberías saber que a veces hay que guardar las apariencias —comentó—. Digo, por eso te encerraba cuando había reuniones sociales o fiestas en su palacio.

De haberlo tenido más cerca, Aqua no solo le habría cortado la otra mejilla, sino que también lo habría pateado en el estomago. Ese comentario la molestó demasiado, mas cuando las imágenes de sus encierros en la biblioteca o su recamara le llegaban a la mente.

—¿Solo viniste a recordarme cosas que no debes? —musitó, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura enjoyada de _Índigo._

—No, claro que no —respondió Alexis, dejando escapar un largo suspiro—. En realidad solo venía a asegurarme de que eras tú y de que estabas bien.

—Pues ya me viste, ya vete.

—En serio que a ti lo grosero e irrespetuosa no se te quita.

—¡Me golpeaste! —Aqua señaló su labio inflamado, el cual aun le punzaba un poco.

—Y tú, mocosa, casi me arrancas la cara. Pero está bien, ya estamos a mano —agregó, levantando las manos como en son de paz—. Y para que veas que no te guardo rencor por casi desgraciar mi bello rostro te daré información, aunque sea un poco.

Aqua optó por morderse la lengua y no insultarlo al escuchar eso ultimo.

—¿Qué clase de información, maestro? —preguntó, sonriéndole un poco y finalmente envainando su espada.

—Ah, tan interesada como siempre —hizo una pausa y su mirada se perdió a espaldas de Aqua—. La espada fue un encargo de la reina Dana.

Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, Aqua sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. Dana nunca fue de su agrado, a pesar de ser la reina y de cierto modo, familia política de su padre.

—¿Para que la quiere? ¿Cómo sabe de ella? ¿De verdad no es una espada común? —inquirió, con algo de desespero por saber.

—Se llama _Alondite_ y no, Aqua, no es normal —la mirada de Alexis pareció ensombrecerse y cuando se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros, la muchacha no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco—. No nos dijo para qué la quería, pero que nos apresuramos y que hiciéramos todo lo necesario para obtenerla.

—¿…Fueron ustedes quienes masacraron a los soldados de Dubhe? —Aqua lo apartó, sintiéndose demasiado incomoda al recordar las condiciones en las que había encontrado aquellos cadáveres.

—No, claro que no —le aseguró él, viéndola a los ojos.

—¿Qué hay del rey? ¿Él está de acuerdo con lo que hace su esposa? ¿Qué no le preocupa que este robo pueda ocasionarle problemas?

—Zibal está muerto —le dijo, casi en un susurró.

Un intenso frío que nació desde su estomago se apoderó del cuerpo de la muchacha y la hizo tiritar. Zibal Urban, al igual que su histérica esposa, nunca fue de su agrado, pero siempre le pareció demasiado imponente y fuerte, además de que era demasiado joven. Pensar que había muerto, siendo el hombre más respetable de Benetnasch le resultaba demasiado preocupante. Sin una figura de respeto en el trono, el reino no tardaría en caer ante sus enemigos.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? —quiso saber, empezando a hablar en un susurro cuando percibió que alguien la miraba desde sus espaldas. Al echar un vistazo discreto por encima de su hombro y no encontrar absolutamente nada, el corazón se le aceleró un poco.

Alexis puso un ligero gesto de angustia y respiró.

—Promete que no harás nada estúpido —pidió.

—Dime.

—Promete que no harás nada estúpido —repitió Alexis, tomándola por el mentón y apretando un poco sus mejillas.

—¡Está bien! —bufó, molesta y apartándolo de un empujón—. Lo prometo.

—…Tu padre lo asesinó.

Esta vez lo que Aqua sintió fue como si le apretaran y sacudieran el corazón. No pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho y sujetarse del brazo de Alexis cuando la sacudida se extendió hasta sus piernas, haciéndola perder un poco las fuerzas.

—¿…Y dónde está mi padre? —sus visión se nubló por las lagrimas y su voz fue ahogada con el nudo que le presionó la garganta. Aquella desesperación repentina ya no tenía nada que ver con la espada o con los soldados de Dubhe mutilados, mucho menos con la muerte del rey y las extrañas peticiones de la reina; era simple y llanamente por su padre.

Aun después de saber y entender que él nunca la quiso lo suficiente, Aqua no podía odiarlo, no cuando ese cariño fingido fue tan real para ella, no cuando el deseo de creerle seguía vivo en su interior. Era más fácil imaginar que en toda esa farsa hubo un poco de sinceridad, que ver que ni siquiera su padre tuvo un poco de aprecio por ella.

—Aqua, escúchame.

La muchacha levantó la mirada, sintiendo cuando una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Alexis le sonrió y puso su mano en su cabeza, desordenando el cabello como solía hacerlo desde que era una niña.

—Dime donde está —pidió Aqua, en un hilillo de voz.

—Nadie lo sabe. Logró escapar —le aseguró el hombre—. Pero tú no debes…

—¿Por qué lo mató? —la joven no tenía interés alguno de escuchar un sermón, mucho menos uno con intenciones de hacer que se calmara. No quería calma, solo respuestas.

—No lo sé, yo ni siquiera estaba en Benetnasch cuando eso ocurrió. Fue tu tío Desmond quien me lo explicó.

—…No fue él, mi padre no fue quien lo mató —Aqua se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y respiró profundo, muy segura de lo que decía una vez que sus emociones revueltas bajaron su intensidad y su conciencia entrara en juego, poniendo cada pensamiento en orden—. No solo era la mano derecha del rey, también era su sobrino. Mi padre no es malo.

—Pero sí ambicioso.

—Aun así.

Alexis sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, apartándose de ella.

—Supongo que nunca te enteraste —dijo, casi en tono de burla—. En el año 632, tu padre estuvo a punto de hacer estallar una guerra civil que tu abuelo apenas consiguió controlar. ¿No te imaginas que era lo que lord Aspros quería?

—No mientas —Aqua apretó los dientes tan fuerte que la mandíbula se le entumeció, pero esa era la única manera que encontró para poder calmar su enojo al escucharlo.

—No estoy mintiendo —le aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. La única razón por la que tu familia sigue teniendo todas sus tierras y tanta influencia en la corona es porque tu abuela Zaniah era la hermana mayor de Zibal y porque tu abuelo Arae se las apañó para culpar a alguien más de lo que tu elocuente padre provocó — Alexis suspiró pesadamente y se echó la capucha sobre su cabeza, su hermoso broche de oro blanco resplandeciendo con la luna ante el sutil movimiento—. Me creas o no…ni se te ocurra volver a Benetnasch. Si te dije esto es porque tienes derecho a saberlo, porque sé que aun quieres a tu padre, pero él puede seguir escondiéndose sin tu ayuda. Creo que estás mucho mejor en este lugar donde puedes ser solo Aqua… Recuerda bien lo que te dije siempre: un bastado puede perdonar lo que le han hecho, pero nunca olvidarlo. Por más que quieras a tu padre, no olvides nunca lo que él te quiso hacer al mandarte aquí.

Aqua no pudo decir nada, por lo que maldijo mentalmente y bajó la mirada. No mucho después, escuchó los pasos de su maestro alejarse. Ella permaneció quieta un rato más para calmar su llanto silencioso, pero pensar en lo que le ocurriría a su padre si llegaban a atraparlo no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Imaginar todo aquello le resultaba demasiado difícil. Aun cuando Alexis tenía razón al decir que Aspros era ambicioso, para ella era imposible creer que su padre fuera capaz de llegar a tanto cuando se suponía ya tenía todo lo que alguna vez deseó.

La puerta del local se abrió y Ike atravesó el umbral, tosiendo un poco y sacudiéndose el polvo que hacía que su cabello azul luciera blanco. Aqua se apartó por inercia al ver las finas nubecitas blancas danzando con gracia hasta esfumarse.

—Ya… —dijo el mercenario, con cara de inconformidad—. Vámonos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó ella.

—Nada útil —fue la seca respuesta que dio el joven hombre.

Aqua apretó los labios y decidió no preguntar nada ni decirle lo que ella sabía al notar lo molesto que estaba su jefe. Se limitó a seguirlo en silencio mientras la guiaba lejos del pueblo y al interior del bosque, evitando el camino abierto para así tener el resguardo de los arboles.

Caminaron un largo tramo entre las raíces torcidas que brotaban de la tierra, haciendo a un lado las ramas de arbustos que estorbaban, hasta que Aqua simplemente ya no pudo más.

—Ike, ¿podemos parar aquí? —pidió, sintiendo como si los pies le pesaran demasiado.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Ike, dejándose caer en el suelo y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol—. ¿Quieres mi capa para cubrirte?

—Tengo una mejor idea —Aqua sonrió e ignorando por completo sus nervios hizo que Ike abriera las piernas y ella se sentó en medio, recargándose por completo en él—. Listo.

Los brazos de Ike no tardaron en rodearla por la cintura y envolverla también con su capa. La esencia de la tela le llenó los pulmones y le relajó el cuerpo, le encantaba ese aroma a fresco, como a pasto recién bañado por el roció matutino. Se sentía demasiado segura así, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño, como si nada mas importara.

—¿Segura que estarás cómoda? —le susurró Ike al oído.

Aqua se estremeció al escuchar su voz tan cerca y sentir su aliento rosándole la piel.

—S-sí, no te creas el único capaz de dormir donde sea y como sea —respondió, con un reconfortante cosquilleo apoderándose de su estomago—. Oye…

—¿Sí?

Aqua respiró profundo y se giró, quedando de frente con Ike. Él la miró a los ojos, sin cambiar su expresión seria, a pesar de que sus manos la sujetaron con más fuerza por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más.

Las mejillas de la joven ardieron un poco, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en lo que acababa de decidir y le sonrió levemente.

—Tú también me gustas mucho —sin esperar reacción por parte de su comandante, ella lo besó, de manera suave y lenta, pero profunda, más aun cuando él le correspondió.

La piel se le erizó y todo su cuerpo tembló ante aquella unión y el sabor tan dulce de sus labios.

Aun pensaba en su padre, deseando que estuviera bien, pero las palabras de Alexis no dejaban de resonar en su mente. De nada serviría volver a Benetnasch y estar preocupada constantemente no le ayudaría en nada, mas después de lo que su padre le había hecho. Por más que lo quisiera, ella no podía hacer nada por él.

Se quedaría en Tellius, como ya lo había decidido, junto a Ike, todo el tiempo que él la quisiera tener cerca. Se convertiría en su amiga, su amante o lo que fuera que le pidiera, ya no solo por agradecimiento o para mantenerlo amarrado a ella, sino porque más que gustarle, Aqua se estaba enamorando como una idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua Exilion <strong>

**Edad: 17 años**

**Origen: Villa Ruiseñor en la región de Errai, al Oeste de Alioth (Sí, ella nació en Alioth :v)**

**Estatura: 164 cm**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de noviembre**

**Curiosidades: Le encanta la carne, el picante y sobre todo los postres de fresas y vainilla, pero se contiene porque le da pena que la vean comer tanto y cuando no tiene la oportunidad de entrenar debidamente, evita comer mucho xD Adora leer, le encantan los cuentos infantiles, las leyendas, los mitos y un poco los libros de estrategia. Disfruta mucho de escuchar a los trovadores y bardos así como también estar en compañía de los niños. Odia el frío y le tiene miedo a las tormentas eléctricas y a las serpientes.**

**Tenía que hacer el de Aqua de una vez, aunque creo que ya la conocen bien, pero les apuesto a que no sabían que había nacido en Alioth uwu**

**En fin…Lo que siguió a ese beso se los dejo a la imaginación porque el capitulo ya me quedó bien largo y no me agrada T-T Los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Aqua son los que menos disfruto escribir. ¡Me acabé una pluma totalmente nueva tratando de hacer que quedara decente! xD Pero bueno…no se crean, no pasó nada más que un beso :p tranquilos…pero tal vez en algún momento sí pase algo y dudo dejarlo a su imaginación, igual ya publiqué un lemon como oneshot y sigo viva para contarlo xD**

…**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo ;u; en verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos :/ me quedo por ustedes y por el amor que siento por este fic u.u **

**Akemi, a ti re respondo aquí porque creo que tienes problemas con tu cuenta D: Es un alivio saber que te gustan mis OCs, es difícil hacer que agraden bien. Y me alaga muchísimo saber que te gusta todo lo que hago en general, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer lo que escribo :)**

**Por favor, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, así que les agradeceré muchísimo si me dejan un review uwu**

**Gracias por leer :D saludos.**


	22. capitulo XXI

**Advertencia: D: una advertencia al inicio! Huyan xD ok no. Este capítulo tiene advertencia por contenido sexual poco explicito y moderado, pero contenido sexual a fin de cuentas. Les dije que en algún momento no dejaría a la imaginación lo de Ike y Aqua :v Pueden saltearse eso, claro que pueden, pero asegúrense de leer a partir del momento donde Ike se queda dormido y hasta el final de capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI<strong>

Estaba en un amplio y largo corredor apenas iluminado por una mortecina luz azul clara. El piso blanco de mármol era decorado con diferentes y pequeños azulejos en forma hexagonal, cada uno luciendo un símbolo diferente, resaltando sobre todos uno de un hermoso escorpión azul marino.

Ike apenas dio unos pasos y se percató de que los muros a ambos lados estaban hechos de un inmenso y reluciente espejo que se perdía hasta el fondo del corredor. Sus pulcras superficies reflejaban los altos pilares que se alzaban y perdían en el techo abovedado, así como también cada uno de los mosaicos en el suelo, pero por más que se acercara a este, Ike nunca vio su reflejo.

—Ven —resonó una voz por todo el corredor, como un eco fantasmal que parecía provenir de ningún lugar.

Ike dudó un instante antes de seguir con su recorrido, echando un último vistazo a los espejos que seguían sin mostrar su reflejo.

—Date prisa —le urgió la voz de manera serena y profunda.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el final de corredor, se encontró con tres altas estatuas al pie de una hermosa fuente, con aguas color turquesa, que parecía tener luz propia.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ike dirigió su mirada a los rostros pétreos de las estatuas, la voz parecía provenir de una de ellas. Estaban talladas hasta darle la forma de tres hombres idénticos entre sí, de pie, viendo a la nada y cada uno sujetando una gran espada. Lo único que los diferenciaba el uno del otro eran las coronas que adornaban sus cabezas.

—¿Tienes miedo? —repitió aquella voz.

—No —respondió Ike de manera firme.

—¿Lo has traído?

—Sí.

—Bien…debes ponerlo en la fuente.

Ike llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y justo al momento en que sus dedos rosaron algo frío, unos fuertes golpes lo hicieron sobresaltarse. Por pura inercia, su mirada azul se clavó en el espejo a su derecha, donde por fin pudo ver lo que debía ser su reflejo, pero este parecía tener voluntad propia, golpeando el cristal con los puños mientras sus labios se movían constantemente, como si estuviera diciendo algo.

—No debes prestarle atención —dijo la voz, apenas audible ante el golpeteo—. Pon el objeto en la fuente.

—¡Ike! —se escuchó gritar a una mujer, con una voz demasiado familiar a sus oídos.

Todo a su alrededor se disolvió y la luz se volvió demasiado intensa hasta enceguecerlo y lastimarle los ojos. De un segundo a otro, la luz desapareció, dejando paso a una profunda oscuridad y el insistente golpeteo y los grititos de Mist que comenzaban a hacerle doler los tímpanos.

—Hermano, quita el cerrojo o no lavaré tu ropa —espetó la joven, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

Ike se irguió con dificultad en la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes y tallándose los ojos hasta que su visión se recupero del repentino cambio de luz.

—Ya voy —dijo caminando despacio, como si llevara el mundo a cuestas, hasta abrir la puerta—. Es muy temprano para que grites así.

—No, no lo es —respondió Mist, entrando al cuarto con una sesta llena de ropa.

Haciendo un ligero gesto de disgusto, la muchacha comenzó a recoger las prendas que Ike había dejado regadas por el suelo la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, haciéndolo sentir un poco mal, pero los días de invierno siempre le resultaban más pesados de lo normal y pocas veces terminaba con la energía suficiente para organizar un poco su habitación.

—Gracias —dijo el mercenarios, un poco apenando.

—No me las des, esto es lo que me toca hacer. Pero no le pongas el cerrojo cuando sabes que es día de lavar.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo puesto.

—Como sea —suspiró Mist, echando un último vistazo al cuarto—. Ya era hora de que despertaras. El desayuno se te va enfriar y tienes que prepararte para ir a Laurel por el asunto de los bandidos…además te llegó una carta de Begnion.

Ike sintió como el sueño lo abandonó y las energías le volvían al cuerpo con tan solo escuchar eso último. Asintió a su hermana y en el momento en que la muchachita se marchó, el mercenario se aseó y organizó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando una respuesta de Sanaki con respecto a lo ocurrido con _Alondite, _que la desesperación se volvió más grande al saber que por fin había llegado.

Salió de su recamara, estremeciéndose débilmente al sentir el repentino frío de los pasillos golpearle la cara. La temporada había resultado ser más extrema de lo que regularmente era en esas épocas, Ike estaba casi seguro que ese era el invierno más frío de su vida, y ver los cristales de las ventanas coloreados de un tono azul claro por el hielo que las cubría solo se lo aseguraba, aun incluso cuando este parecía derretirse lentamente al ser tocados por los rayos del sol.

—Abrázame que muero de frío.

Ike se giró y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada púrpura de Aqua.

—¿Solo quieres que haga eso? —tal y como la muchacha se lo pidió, Ike enredó sus brazos en su diminuta cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Ella le sonrió y plasmó un suave beso en sus labios que no duró más de tres segundos.

Ike la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. Le gustaba admirarla y tocar su piel, sentir su calidez entre tantas sensaciones frías que lo rodeaban. Iba a besarla de nuevo, buscando algo más que un simple rose de labios, pero al ver con mayor detenimiento sus orbes púrpura, se dio cuenta que brillaban unas cuantas lagrimas que parecían estar a punto de ser derramadas.

No era la primera vez que Aqua parecía querer llorar de la nada, Ike lo había notado desde hacía varios días atrás, pero por más que le preguntaba las razones que la tenían así, ella siempre lo evadía.

—Aqua…

—Tengo que irme —lo interrumpió la muchacha, apartándose de él—. Quedé con Mist de ayudarla con la ropa y luego a organizar un poco la enfermería.

—…Está bien —se resignó Ike, un poco molesto—. Nos vemos hasta la noche. Iré a Laurel con Oscar y Titania.

Aqua asintió, besó su mejilla y simplemente se marchó.

Ike la miró hasta que se perdió de su vista, sintiendo un inmenso vacío apretarle el pecho, más que molestarle, la repentina actitud evasiva de su novia lo ponía demasiado incomodo y generaba en él una preocupación que le arrebataba la concentración.

Suspiró pesadamente y continuó su camino hasta el comedor. El lugar se encontraba solo, pero se mantenía con una temperatura agradable gracias a la chimenea donde aun brillaban las pequeñas llamas naranjas que consumían despacio el único pedazo negruzco de leña.

Su desayuno estaba sobre la mesa y cubierto por una servilleta, pero lo que atrajo de inmediato su atención fue el sobre que reposaba junto a su plato, perfectamente sellado con será roja y marcada por el escudo de armas de Begnion.

Apenas tomó asiento y rompió el sobre con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. Leyó con detenimiento lo escrito en el pergamino y no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes al no encontrar siquiera una respuesta directa a sus preguntas, ni mucho menos una posible solución con respecto al robo del arma bendecida por Yune.

—¿Y bien? —resonó la voz de Soren.

—Nada —Ike arrugó el pergamino en su mano y lo lanzó a la chimenea para luego dedicarse de lleno a su desayuno.

—Te lo dije —aseguró el mago, sentándose junto a él—. Ya no les importa que la hayan robado, solo los quieren completamente lejos.

—¿Para qué crees que la quieran? —inquirió el mercenario, con la esperanza de que su estratega pudiera responderle alguna de sus dudas.

—No lo sé, me parece ridículo que hayan venido desde tan lejos por una espada —dijo Soren, con la mirada roja perdida en las danzantes llamas de la chimenea.

—¿Y si saben que está bendita?

—Dudo que les sirva de mucho a menos que se estén enfrentando a dioses desquiciados.

—¿Y si son los…Ojos Sangrantes o Sin Alma?

—No es algo que deba importarnos, es asunto de ellos…ni siquiera por Aqua, es obvio que se quedará aquí, contigo —refutó el mago de manera seca—. Lo que debe preocuparnos ahora es que se nos está acabando la leña.

—Pues solo hay que comprar más —dijo Ike, ignorando por completo la manera tan agria con la que se había referido a su relación con Aqua.

—No, el dinero ya está contado y la leña no figura en esos gastos.

Ike terminó con su desayuno y miró a Soren con algo de desconcierto.

—No es tan cara —aseguró—. Si quieres hasta puedo poner de lo mío.

—No entiendes —bufó Soren con algo de fastidio.

—No, la verdad no.

El mago solo negó en silencio y se marchó. Ike se quedó ahí, con más dudas rondándole la cabeza y sin entender las razones que desataron la molestia de su amigo, pero finalmente optó por restarles importancia y encargarse de comprar la leña suficiente para evitar molestias relacionadas con el clima.

El resto del día se resumió en un viaje rápido a una pequeña aldea donde los habían contratado para echar a un grupo de bandidos que, según los aldeanos, habían estado robando niñas y jovencitas por razones desconocidas. Ike solo fue con Titania y Oscar para evitar mucho alboroto, además de que por la información que se le había dado en la carta, no eran más de cinco bandidos los que perpetraban en las casitas de Laurel a altas horas de noche.

Y así como Soren lo planeó para ellos, el grupo esperó y se dividió para asegurarse de cubrir más terreno y acabar con todos de una vez. Todo fue demasiado sencillo, todo fluyó a la perfección y después de terminar con su deber y recibir la paga acordada, Ike apresuró a sus compañeros para volver, solo quería meterse a la cama, dormir y despejar la mente un rato, porque en el fondo de sus pensamientos el asunto de Aqua aun seguía revoloteando y dejándole otra vez esa sensación de vació tan incómoda.

Para cuando volvieron a la fortaleza ya pasaba por mucho de la media noche. Los pies le dolían y los parpados le pesaban como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, no entendía a que se debía el cansancio y la falta de ganas para hacer cosas cuando nunca antes le había ocurrido, de momentos incluso el mal humor parecía querer apoderarse de él. Se sentía tan aburrido y atrapado en las rutinas.

Encendió un par de velas y las colocó en las mesitas de noche de su alcoba para poder ver mejor lo que hacía. Se quitó la capa y le echó distraídamente en la silla, luego soltó la vaina que portaba _Ragnell_ y la colocó en la esquina más oscura del cuarto como siempre lo hacía.

La contempló durante un instante, preguntándose si en algún momento intentaría llamar a su hermana _Alondite_ como aquella vez en la torre, después de la muerte de Zelgius. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que ambas espadas de verdad tuvieran vida propia, una conciencia como si fueran personas. Imaginó como se verían de ser personas, como serían sus personalidades y se distrajo un rato con eso hasta que el súbito rechinar de la puerta lo sacó de su cavilación.

—Perdón —se disculpó Aqua, desde el umbral de la puerta

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ike, extrañado de verla despierta a esas horas de la noche—. ¿Te sientes mal o algo así?

—No —negó la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Es solo que…quiero quedarme contigo.

Ike no supo si cuestionarla más o simplemente aceptar su petición, con el cansancio y la actitud cambiante de su novia, le era demasiado complicado poder pensar la situación y más aun tratar de averiguar las actitudes extrañas de ella, por lo que se limitó a asentir y abrazarla con fuerza cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

Ike acarició su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro con aroma a jazmín que tanto lo relajaba. El mercenario la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y luego escuchó un débil llanto apenas ahogado que le produjo un frío interno derivado de la incertidumbre e impotencia al no saber lo que ocurría.

—Quiero estar contigo —sollozó la joven, apartándose un poco tan solo para verlo a los ojos—. Por favor…

—Ya estás conmigo, Aqua —le aseguró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella por fin entendiera. La tomó por las mejillas y probó sus labios con un poco de desesperación y toda su energía pareció renovarse al sentirla corresponder de la misma manera.

Su beso se convirtió en algo más profundo, mucho más pasional que cualquier otro. Ike la envolvió por la cintura con un solo brazo y la alzó levemente hasta llevarla a la cama, recostándola con cuidado. El deseo que llevaba embotellado era demasiado como para poder mantenerlo un minuto más y mientras Aqua no quisiera apartarlo, él solo se dejaría llevar por esa ansiedad y las ganas de hacerla suya.

Sus manos se movían sin que él se diera cuenta, recorriendo la delgada silueta de la joven, mientras que sus labios bajaban descaradamente hasta su cuello, probando gustoso la nívea y tersa piel. Los suspiros de Aqua solo sirvieron para animarlo a tocar aun más y llevar sus manos hasta aquellos muslos que tanto tiempo parecieron llamarlo, tentarlo a perder la cordura cuando no era momento. Tocó por debajo de la ropa, apretó sin el menor cuidado, solo queriendo sentir todo lo que siempre deseó.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentó la temperatura a tal grado que Ike se sentía sofocado entre sus ropas, incluso comenzaban a molestar todas sus acciones. Como pudo se fue deshaciendo de las prendas, lanzándolas sin miramientos y, al terminar con las suyas, comenzó a despojar a la mujer que reposaba debajo de él.

Admiró su blanca piel, cada parte de su cuerpo con detenimiento y sonrió al saber que pronto sería el dueño total de ella.

—Ike, yo…

Él no la dejó terminar y simplemente devoró sus labios, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana y sin inmutarse al percibir como ella tenía dificultad para seguirle el paso. Simplemente se concentró en explorar su cuerpo, a sentir con las palmas de sus manos aquellos grandes néctares que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, apretándolos hasta hacerla gemir.

—No quiero….no quiero que me duela —dijo Aqua cuando logró separarse del beso.

Solo hasta ese momento Ike consiguió salir de su trance y controlar sus acciones, viendo el miedo que parecía destellar en esos orbes índigo.

—¿…Cómo? —inquirió, todavía algo aturdido.

—Dicen que duele mucho si tú no te mides.

—No…no, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le aseguró, volviendo sus labios a su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos que bajaba discretamente hasta sus pechos—. Seré lo mas gentil posible —sus labios entonces atraparon aquel botoncito rosa que se alzaba en sus montañas, al tiempo que la joven arqueara la espalda y dejara escapar un fuerte gemido de su garganta.

Ike siguió apretando, usando los dientes, degustando plenamente todo aquello que durante mucho tiempo estuvo plagando sus fantasías y que por fin tenía solo para él. Cada vez se sentía más fuera de sí, cada vez la ansiedad se apoderaba más de su cordura hasta que finalmente tuvo el atrevimiento de ir más allá en aquel acto tan íntimo. Su mano se deslizó por su pecho, pasando despacio por el plano abdomen de la joven hasta llegar a lo que se encontraba resguardado celosamente entre sus muslos, y apenas alcanzó a tocarle, Ike sintió como el delicado cuerpo debajo de él se relajó, permitiendo que sus dedos se deslizaran con mayor libertad entre los pétalos de esa húmeda flor.

Se fue moviendo como impulsado por los gemidos proferidos por la joven, creando un lento recorrido hasta encontrar una diminuta perlita que no pudo evitar consentir, tomarle con cuidado, apretando apenas lo suficiente para que su dueña respingara, pero cuidando de no incomodarle demasiado, quería que sintiera bien, que esa primera vez fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida y que quedara grabada como un hermoso recuerdo en su memoria.

La respiración se le aceleró al escuchar sus gemidos mas fuertes aun y al sentir sus caderas moviéndose en un suave vaivén contra el rose, hasta que todo ese placer generado fue derramado en una tibia cascadita desde el corazón de su intimidad.

Ike sonrió levemente, retirando sus dedos tan solo para admirar la expresión de Aqua.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al verla jadeante y con la mirada un tanto perdida.

Aqua solo asintió, aferrándose a la cama y sin dejar de jadear.

Los labios de Ike entonces se posaron en sus pechos, pero fueron bajando con delicadeza hasta posarlos en ese húmedo paraíso que estaba dispuesto a conquistar. Sintió como la joven tembló y le estiró el cabello al tiempo que sus piernas parecían apretarlo, la escuchó gritar tan fuerte que por un instante se preocupó al pensar que alguien podría escucharlos, pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón y la punzante necesidad de tomarle lo obligaron a olvidarse de ello por completo.

Le consintió un poco más, saboreando su triunfo cuando aquella cascada volvió a derramarse. Fue cuando el joven hombre dejó de contenerse, tomó aire al apartar sus labios y subir de nuevo a la cama, quedando sobre ella. Sus ojos azules la admiraron, vieron las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello alborotado y su blanca piel como la porcelana perlada en sudor.

—Eres tan hermosa —pronunció, abrazándola y uniendo sus frentes—. Mi Aqua… —con un movimiento rápido y firme, se hundió en ella, sintiendo como si una muy fina tela se rompiera ahí dentro.

El calor lo envolvió y su garganta tuvo que ahogar un gruñido de placer al irse sumergiendo en aquella calidez. Quiso moverse, pero al escuchar el sollozo de Aqua y sentir como le clavó las uñas en la espalda se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse quieto cuando cada fibra de su ser le pedía lo contrario.

—T-tranquila —dijo Ike, comenzando a jadear, con la ansiedad subiéndosele a la cabeza a pesar de ver las lagrimas de Aqua corriendo libremente al cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

No quería causarle más daño, pero sentía que se ahogaba, que estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada segundo que su cuerpo se mantenía estático. Por más que luchó contra su instinto, este resultó demasiado fuerte y su vaivén finalmente comenzó, primero lento y con poca fuerza, hasta convertirse en algo acelerado, todo tratando de profundizar lo mas que pudiera.

Se odió por hacerla llorar y maldijo entre dientes hasta que los gritos de su amada dejaron de tener aquel matiz de dolor para volverse solo un derroche de placer. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, como si fueran uno solo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y todo dejó de existir en la mente de Ike, solo estaban él y ella, convirtiéndose en uno mismo, con los cuerpos unidos y sus almas fundiéndose al compartir el más profundo de los besos que solo decidieron terminar cuando sus pulmones parecían arder debido a la falta de aliento.

Ike sintió una intensa descarga recorrerle la espalda, la piel se le erizó y sus movimientos se volvieron más desesperados hasta que finalmente, con el corazón retumbándole hasta los oídos, terminó por derramar su semilla dentro de ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda y gritar por última vez.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, apenas contrarrestado por los jadeos de ambos y sus suaves movimientos contra las desordenadas cobijas de la cama.

—…Te amo —dijo Ike, por fin descubriendo que lo suyo ya no era una simple atracción o un simple cariño.

—Yo también te amo… —respondió Aqua, con la voz un poco temblorosa—. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Ike sonrió satisfecho y se aferró a ella, sintiéndose el hombre más pleno del mundo. Sus parpados le pesaban y la alegría desmedida calentaba su pecho y relajaba todo su cuerpo. En aquel abrazo, respirando el dulce aroma de su mujer, escuchando su acompasada respiración como una tenue melodía de cuna, finalmente sucumbió al cansancio.

Toda su visión se oscureció gradualmente y al iluminarse de nuevo estaba otra vez frente a esas estatuas de ojos pétreos, escuchando la voz que no dejaba de insistirle.

Consiguió sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y, sin verlo siquiera, lo lanzó a la fuente de aguas color turquesa. Su liza superficie se agitó y comenzó a burbujear, salpicando los pies de las estatuas, la luz se volvió más intensa y lo obligó a cubrirse los ojos. Una risa estridente le llegó a los oídos y después todo desapareció, dejándolo solo en la penumbra y con el desconcierto que siempre acompañaba sus súbitos despertares.

Cuando la conciencia le volvió por completo esperó sentir el calor de su amada junto a él. Extendió la mano torpemente, la movió de un lado a otro, pero no sintió nada más que el colchón frío.

Cuando la tenue luz del amanecer por fin lo dejó abrir los ojos, Ike buscó a Aqua con la mirada, pero no la encontró, ni siquiera la ropa que había dejado regada por el suelo la noche anterior.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida un instante, con la mente en blanco mientras se recuperaba por completo. Sentía que no había dormido nada y después de haber estado tan cálido durante la noche, el frío matinal le llegó con la misma magnitud que una patada en los dientes.

Se vistió con desgano y se preparó para salir, apenas iba hacía la puerta cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, atisbó que faltaba algo más. Respiró profundo y dirigió su mirada azul por completo al lugar vacío donde había dejado _Ragnell. _Su corazón dio un respingo y un desagradable escalofrío se le escurrió por la espalda.

Nadie tenía porque tomar _Ragnell_, mucho menos sin pedirle permiso. Ike siempre fue cuidadoso con todas las armas que consideraba tan especiales como _Ettard _y _Urvan, _eso era algo que todos los mercenarios sabían y respetaban sin problema.

Algo molesto, tomó su capa y apenas alcanzó a sujetar la nota que cayó de esta, pulcramente doblada por la mitad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mercenario la abrió en busca de una explicación a la repentina perdida de su espada y comenzó a leer la bella pero temblorosa caligrafía que lo decoraba:

"Quiero que sepas y que entiendas muy bien que nunca mentí cuando dije que te amo. Esa es la verdad más grande que alguna vez pronuncie y por eso fue que me entregué a ti. Quería que fueras el primero, ahora también serás el único.

Quizá lo que hago no esté bien para ti, pero para mí sí, es la mejor decisión que pude tomar. No te pido que entiendas mis motivos porque ni siquiera te los daré, ódiame ahora si quieres, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por irme así de tu vida y además llevarme tu espada favorita, pero te prometo que le daré un buen uso.

Sé feliz, solo eso te pediré.

Te amo Ike. Te amaré siempre."

Leyó las líneas de nuevo, tantas que perdió la cuenta, hasta que por fin su cerebro pudo conectar las palabras y darles un significado coherente a cada frase.

Sintió un intenso frío nacer desde su estomago, la respiración se le aceleró y aun así era demasiado difícil llevar aire a sus pulmones que más bien se sentían presionados por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Apretó con fuerza la notita en su mano, quiso gritar y pensó que se ahogaría al ser incapaz de encontrar su voz.

Ike tuvo que sostenerse de un muro cuando las fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas, los oídos le zumbaban y apenas escuchó cuando Rolf entró con premura a la habitación, diciéndole que el caballo de Oscar se había perdido.

En un solo instante, Ike aprendió lo que era amar con todo el corazón y odiar con toda el alma al mismo tiempo y a la misma persona.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Diganme por favor que se saltaron el lemon x_x agh, no me gustó como lo hice pero de verdad no pude corregirlo de ninguna manera, no me encontraba y si me quedaba atorada más tiempo en este capítulo, conociéndome, no habría subido nada hasta dentro de dos meses y eso tal vez, tenía que subirlo así. Lo siento.<strong>

**No, no habrá muchos lemon, estarán contados con los dedos de una mano.**

**Iba a poner la ficha de Regulus pero…ya casi sale otro capítulo suyo .-. y si resulta que no lo pongo en el siguiente…no sé si les interese una de Alexis aunque no es taaaan relevante y no tendrá capítulos propios.**

**En fin….review por favor ;n;**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima n.n/**


	23. Capitulo XXII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXII<strong>

El manto blanco de nieve crujía bajo sus pies, apenas pegándose en sus botas debido al hielo en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

El aire helado soplaba con fuerza, aullando al pasar entre los secos troncos amontonados y las ramas retorcidas que temblaban y se agitaban como si buscaran arañar el cielo.

Corban quería matar a cada uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban esa noche cada que los escuchaba hablar a todo pulmón, como si estuvieran en un vulgar entrenamiento y no una misión para detener una posible invasión de otro reino.

Golpeó en la nuca al muchacho a su lado cuando lo vio preparado para vociferar algo que, él bien sabía, no era más que una estupidez. Le dedicó una mirada severa, tronó los dedos y le señaló a donde ir.

—Dioses, estos son unos ineptos —musitó el general al ver a su subordinado marcharse hasta perderse de vista entre la oscuridad repentina que se cernió sobre ellos cuando una nube cubrió la luna.

El fuerte viento también cedió, dejando como único sonido algunos jadeos de los soldados y sus incautas pisadas. Corban le restó importancia a todo, hasta que una desagradable presencia le llegó de golpe, erizándole la piel.

Todos sus sentidos se aguzaron cuando se sintió como la presa de una bestia, y una suave fragancia a azufre le llenó los pulmones, la misma que de momentos recordaba oler en su madre y que fácilmente lograba ocultar con los perfumes baratos que compraba en los mercados, cuando el comercio en Pechda aun era medianamente productivo.

El frío se volvió más hostil y el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo a su alrededor se apagó, se volvió más oscuro, no veía nada más que su propio aliento condensarse frente a él y danzar con ligereza hasta esfumarse con completo.

Sus pies se movieron despacio, dejándose llevar más por el instinto que cualquier otra cosa. El olor a azufre se volvió más intenso, guiándolo hasta que pudo alcanzar a distinguir entre la penumbra un par de ojos rojos que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aquel ente frente a él que parecía estar hecho de sombras le sonrió, dejando ver sus grandes y puntiagudos dientes perfectamente blancos que parecían iluminados por el mismo color sangre de sus ojos.

—¡Boo! —exclamó y por mas burlona que esta se pudiera escuchar, el caos se desató y el tiempo pareció volver a correr.

La nieve y el hielo crujían como si el mismo suelo estuviera a punto de romperse y el viento sopló con furia, arrastrando el eco de del metal chocando contra metal y varios gritos de agonía de los primero caídos en aquel bosque muerto que fungía como frontera entre Megrez y Pechda.

Perderían ese enfrentamiento contra Dubhe, Corban lo sabía muy bien, pero la derrota no sería tan amarga para él. Solo tenía que encontrar al causante de todo, saber la razón del repentino ataque y finalmente dejarse llevar por su poder y acabar con cualquiera que tuviera las agallas suficientes para cruzarse en su camino.

Siguió el aroma a azufre, se movió entre los troncos y las raíces torcidas de los arboles que brotaban del suelo, cortó con su lanza a todos los soldados que saltaban desde las sombras como bestias hambrientas y trató de evitar a toda costa salpicarse con su sangre.

Tenía que mantenerse cuerdo.

—¡Magnus! —rugió el general, sintiendo el olor a sangre mezclándose con el azufre y calarle hasta la garganta.

—Vaya, me alegra ver que puedas contener tu furia de esa manera —resonó una voz que parecía no salir de ningún lugar—. Eso nos conviene. Mataras a cientos con tus habilidades comunes, y luego a otro centenar con tu sangre demoniaca controlándote antes de caer dormido.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Teníamos un trato —Corban lo buscó por todas partes hasta que vio una fina nube de humo materializarse y tomar la forma de un hombre y volverse solido.

—Corban —dijo el general de Dubhe, sonriéndole de manera socarrona. Su armadura negra parecía tener luz propia y el hacha dorada que portaba en su mano derecha de pronto hizo que Corban sintiera que le zumbaban los oídos—, si Dubhe quisiera conquistar este intento de reino lo habría hecho sin que te dieras cuenta. Además no has cumplido con tu parte, Ana se sigue viendo con esa anciana.

—Ella es la reina, Magnus, lo que dice se hace —respondió él, apretando con fuerza los puños, sujetando firmemente su lanza—. Puedo decir lo que quiera, pero si ella no cambia de opinión, ya no puedo hacer nada. Tú dijiste que tratara de evitar que la viera.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? ¿Fue la anciana quien te ordenó matar a mis soldados en Crimea?

—Yo no… —Corban reprimió un estremecimiento cuando un estridente alarido alcanzó sus oídos, la ansiedad se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, tanto que la vista comenzaba a nublársele, tenía la necesidad de luchar, de matar y sentir la sangre llenándole las manos—. Yo no recibo ordenes de esa mujer.

—Pero de Ana sí, que es igual de patético —dijo Magnus a modo de burla—. Estás poniendo en riesgo a todos al seguirla, te estás arriesgando a ti mismo y te estás haciendo muy humano. A tu madre le daría vergüenza, nosotros pudimos permanecer aquí con una misión y debemos cumplirla.

Corban no pudo responder al instante, todo a su alrededor parecía estar dando vueltas y el zumbido en sus oídos se combinaba con los gritos de guerra y de dolor. El aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones que parecían estar apretándole el pecho, haciendo que le doliera.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto…somos un error y si estamos aquí es porque no hay otro lugar donde meternos. No somos demonios, mucho menos divinidades y los únicos que tienen un uso para nosotros son los mortales y nadie más. No somos indispensables y nunca lo seremos… —jadeó, sin siquiera saber si su voz de verdad había conseguido salir lo suficientemente fuerte—. Dices que…en Benetnasch todos están cegados por la lujuria, en Synnefa por la gula, en Megrez por la pereza…en Alioth por la avaricia…y aquí por la envidia. Pero tú…caíste victima de la trampa más común…la soberbia, al igual que el resto de Dubhe. Esa soberbia…no te deja ver todas las cosas como realmente son… tampoco que tu interpretación de las profecías puede no ser la correcta…¿Qué harás si Regulus no es quién crees que es? ¿Qué harás si la oscuridad llega de otra manera? ¿De una fuente diferente a la que estás pensando? Me llamas a mi patético cuando eres tú quien está adorando a un mocoso.

—Tú no conoces al rey Regulus y obviamente al Forastero tampoco, solo debes saber de él por las leyendas, donde se le muestra como algo que nunca fue. No puedes opinar en esto, no eres un Ojos del Ocaso, tampoco —fue la suave respuesta que el hombre dio—. Soy un demonio, mi ancestro era de una jerarquía superior a la de tu madre y debes creer en mí y obedecerme. Deshazte de la reina Ana si no puedes lograr apartarla de esa anciana. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo por tus propias manos y de la manera que consideres más digna, porque si lo hago yo, te juro que sus gritos de dolor te acompañarán hasta el final de tu miserable vida.

Todo el frío de su cuerpo desapareció y un intenso calor se apoderó de cada centímetro de su piel al escuchar eso ultimo. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se liberara de una extenuante carga que ya le laceraba los hombros.

Su mano derecha percibió el oro que bañaba su lanza y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. En su mente solo resonaba un comando.

Sus piernas se movieron con ligereza y lo llevaron con suma rapidez hasta el hombre de armadura negra que borró su sonrisa e interpuso el hacha justo a tiempo para bloquear la estocada de la lanza. Corban no se detuvo y en aquel momento de confusión dio un cabezazo en la frente de Magnus, haciéndolo trastabillar y antes de caer, desvanecerse de nuevo en esa nube de fina neblina con olor a azufre.

El general de Pechda se incorporó, su mirada completamente roja viendo a través de la oscuridad. Corrió entre los arboles hasta llegar al primer tumulto de soldados que encontró, la mayoría con armaduras negras, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía mientras que aquellos que portaban el blanco iban siendo mermados por esa marea de invasores.

Tomó a diestra y siniestra a todo el enemigo que tuviera cerca, partiéndolos, estrellándolos entre ellos o contra los troncos de los árboles tan solo para escuchar el crujir de sus huesos; cortando sus brazos, piernas y cuellos con el solo propósito de sentir la tibieza de la sangre llenándole la cara y las manos, y aquel aroma tan penetrante llenarle los pulmones hasta sentirlo en su garganta.

Reía al escucharlos gritar de dolor, a muchos incluso llorar y rogar, se divertía como nunca lo hacía, sin pensarlo ni preocuparse por nada más que aniquilar a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a caer, uno a uno. Todo se puso negro, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y solo dejaron un intenso cansancio que le quemaba los músculos. Sus parpados se iban cerrando y antes de poder reaccionar, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y lo hicieron caer de golpe al suelo, sin siquiera poder meter las manos para aminorar la magnitud de su caída. El frío del hielo lo envolvió, escuchó algunas voces a su alrededor, mucho movimiento y luego el silencio lacerante que parecía aplastarle los tímpanos.

Un sinfín de colores opacos se cruzaron por su mirada, como salpicando en un lienzo negro hasta darle forma a lo que parecía un callejón. Sentando desde donde estaba podía ver a la gente pasar de aquí a allá, todos cubiertos con abrigos y capas gruesas, con las capuchas arriba para cubrirse de la delicada cortina de nieve que comenzaba a caer.

Del otro lado de la calle, el pequeño Corban de no más de ocho años alcanzó a ver a un muchacho, cargando en su brazo una canastita llena de bollos. Con solo mirarlos el estomago de Corban dolió en protesta al hambre que sentía después de tantos días sin una comida medianamente decente.

Camino con cautela fuera del frío callejón, deslizándose entre la gente, evitando cualquier contacto físico con alguno. El muchacho con la canasta de bollos lo miró y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al tiempo que daba un temeroso paso hacia atrás. Corban se limitó a mirarlo de mala manera y estirar su mano, tratando de arrebatarle la canasta, cuando un perro enorme de pelo oscuro y mugriento saltó justo en medio de los dos, mostrando los colmillos amarillos envueltos de saliva espumosa.

—¡Largo! —gruñó el niño, dando un paso fuerte hacia adelante para ahuyentar al animal, pero este en ningún momento retrocedió, en su lugar lució mas enfadado, con los pelos del lomo completamente erizados.

Corban solo insistió, lazándole una piedra que le dio muy cerca del ojo y aun así, el perro permaneció firme, sin titubear un instante.

El corazón se le aceleró y por una fracción de segundo la seguridad pareció dejarlo al encontrar al primer ser vivo que no le tenía miedo a sus ojos ni al aura que muchos otros podían ver y sentir.

—¡Comételo! —exclamó el muchacho, con la seguridad que Corban había perdido.

El perro no tardó en irse sobre él, con las fauces tan abiertas que parecía estar a punto de engullirlo por completo. Corban, en medio de aquel sentimiento que por primera vez se apoderaba de él, apenas alcanzó a levantar su brazo a modo de defensa.

—¡No! —gimió cuando un dolor lacerante pareció recorrerle el brazo mientras el animal desgarraba su carne antes de disolverse como la sangre en el agua de mar.

Todos aquellos matices grisáceos y opacos, así como las figuras que componían la calle se volvieron niebla hasta esfumarse por completo, dejando tan solo una alcoba perfectamente organizada y su antebrazo, aun alzado, sobre sus ojos, acariciado por los pálidos dedos del amanecer que delineaban la grotesca cicatriz que había dejado en su piel la mordida infectada de ese perro rabioso que casi le hacía perder el brazo.

Después de tantos años, aquel temor hacía esos animales no lo había dejado, y después de tantos años, ellos seguían sin temerle.

Corban respiró profundo varias veces, dándose cuenta de la debilidad que aquejaba su cuerpo. La boca le sabía amarga y su garganta estaba tan reseca que le provocaba un incomodo escozor. Iba a tomar el vaso y la jarra llena de agua que estaba sobre la mesita de noche cuando escuchó que alguien entró a la alcoba.

—Oh, milord, por fin ha despertado —exclamó la sirvienta, sonriéndole débilmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? —preguntó él, finalmente decidiendo beber el agua directo de la jarra y calmar todo ese malestar en su boca al igual que la excesiva sed que parecía no dejarlo después de sus despertares.

—Tres días.

Corban asintió con simpleza y ordenó que se le preparara el baño de inmediato. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que después de dejarse llevar por ese poder el sueño lo haya hecho su presa durante tanto tiempo, ese era el promedio que solía dormir después de ello, pero le desagradaba la idea de dejar a Ana sola con todos esos aristócratas hostigándola ante lo ocurrido y más le preocupaba que terminara cometiendo una equivocación ante la presión.

Cuando la tina llena de agua tibia estuvo lista, el joven general se sumergió un instante, sintiendo el alivio recorrerle cada musculo adolorido. Se limpió el sudor, la sangre seca en su cabello y la tierra en todo su cuerpo. Apenas estuvo listo y de nuevo vestido en su armadura de color vino salió en busca de la reina, un tanto desesperado al ver como varios aristócratas se paseaban por los pacillos del palacio como si fueran los dueños.

Saludó por cortesía a todos los que se le acercaron, pero se aseguró de cortar las conversaciones lo más pronto posible, más cuando estas no tenían relación alguna con un tema de interés.

Estaba llegando al jardín cuando vio a Ana, merodeando del brazo de lord Andreas, un hombre rechoncho y de andar torpe cuya calva brillaba mucho más que la armadura de cualquier soldado.

—General —dijo Andreas, con su usual voz forzada para hacerla sonar más grave.

—Me da gusto que ya hayas despertado —Ana le sonrió de manera sincera a pesar de la tristeza que, como siempre, nublaba sus relucientes ojos verdes.

—Lamento el inconveniente que causé, alteza —él se limitó a hacer una reverencia, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo a pesar de que en fondo deseaba que lord Andreas se marchara y dejara de mirarlo como un bicho raro.

—Lo importante es que está despierto para poder dirigir a su ejército, lord Algol —comentó el hombre, con un ligero toque de desprecio en su irritante voz.

—¿Perdón?

—Ustedes es el general de Pechda y por ende, debe dirigir a su ejército en tiempos de guerra. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

—No… —se apresuró a decir Ana de una manera un tanto dudosa, apartándose de Andreas.

—Alteza, usted debe dejarse de debilidades…

—Le pido que cuide sus palabras, milord, está frente a su reina —intervino Corban, apretando disimuladamente los puños, pero asegurándose de mantener ese tono frío en su voz, inexpresivo como su rostro—. Además, usted debe de pensar bien las cosas antes de exigir algo como una guerra. Mientras no tenga la manera de combatir la fuerza naval de Dubhe, como duplicar nuestro ejército y reserva de armas, además de una manera de trasladarnos por mar o por tierra a través de Megrez, le sugiero que no proponga nada.

El rostro de Andreas se tiñó por completo de un vivo color rojo y sin siquiera despedirse de la reina, se marchó, airado y murmurando un sinfín de palabras que Corban no se molestó en tratar de entender. Estaba harto de todos ellos, de que no hicieran nada para mejorar el estado del reino y que solo se dedicaran a exigir en un desesperado intento por hacer que la gente viera a Ana como una mala gobernante.

—Lo lamento, han estado insistiendo con eso —se disculpó ella, caminando entre el césped congelado hasta pararse frente a unas flores blancas de bordes dorados. La única flor que era capaz de crecer en Pechda.

—No tiene porque disculparse, alteza, solo sea firme en su decisión y nadie la molestará más.

—¿…Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que soy una mala reina?

—Por supuesto que no, al-…

—Corban —Ana no lo dejó terminar y esta vez, su voz pareció quebrarse—. Respóndeme como un ciudadano de Pechda, no como mi general.

—…No, Ana, claro que no —Corban iba a tocar su hombro, pero se arrepintió al verla estremecerse por el suave llanto y recordó que ella de momentos le tenía miedo—. Eres una excelente reina, has hecho mucho por Pechda.

—Pero…siempre me dejo influenciar por muchos… —sollozó—. A veces siento que soy incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones…que soy solo una marioneta de todos. Pero es que tengo miedo…

Corban intentó hablar, decirle que no era una mala reina y que sin importar qué, él siempre estaría a su lado, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Su deber y su linaje le impedían hablar. Él no era más que un bastardo con suerte, un demonio temido por todos; ella era su reina y la mortal más inocente que había conocido.

—…Ya no quiero ver a Anaha —dijo la reina, poniéndose de pie.

Corban, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció a los dioses el escucharla decir eso. Con eso mantendría a Magnus alejado por mucho tiempo hasta su caída.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :B <strong>

**Explico lo de Corban, tiene un estado que lo hace perder por completo la razón como ya vieron. No lo puede usar así nada más y tampoco tiene control de lo que dura, en promedio es una hora. Después de esa hora cae en un profundo sueño.**

**Si lo usa muy seguido puede morir :I**

**Eso es todo para el capitulo. Si tienen dudas o algo, háganmelas saber :D y por favor :B un review, tal vez?**

…**Lamento no manejar bien la historia de este fic y no hacerla tan interesante como la tenía en mi cabeza… para despertar de verdad su curiosidad y que saquen teorías y así, no me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que me estaba quedando. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


	24. Capitulo XXIII

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII<strong>

—Estás demente.

Ike ya veía venir la negativa, la desaprobación rotunda por parte de su estratega, lo único que en ningún momento se esperó fue aquella mirada iracunda y ese tono tan cortante que Soren estaba usando con él. Nunca le había hablado así.

—Entonces no —dijo el mercenario, encogiéndose de hombros, siendo que él también tenía demasiadas emociones de las cuales hacerse cargo como para darle más vueltas a ese asunto. Si no quería, no podía hacer nada.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Aqua se marchó, dejándole como despedida tan solo esa absurda carta que por razones que ni siquiera entendía, aun conservaba oculta en un bolsillo de su pantalón como si fuera un amuleto.

Le había tomado demasiado tiempo recuperarse de la sacudida mental, pero una vez que lo consiguió, sus deseos por marcharse de Tellius solo regresaron con mayor intensidad y no dejaban de martillarle constantemente en la cabeza hasta el punto de quitarle el sueño durante varias noches seguidas. La única diferencia era que, para ese momento, ya tenía muy clara la idea de a donde quería ir y no era meramente un impulso de una noche de copas.

—Sabes que las cosas en Gamma podrían estar muy mal —continuó Soren, entornando su roja mirada.

—Como alguna vez lo estuvieron aquí en Tellius —refutó Ike, a la espera de por fin dejar en silencio a su amigo y que de nuevo la resignación lo ayudara a que aquel sermón terminara.

—Es diferente, has vivido en Tellius toda tu vida, lo conoces como la palma de tu mano y aquí no estás solo.

—Entonces de verdad no vendrás.

Soren pareció tensar tanto su mandíbula que Ike temió que se fuera a romper los dientes, y aun así, el joven comandante no cambió su postura, no lo iba a hacer por nadie, se mantuvo sentado ahí, con los brazos cruzados, los pies sobre la mesa y empujando la silla hacia atrás para que mantuviera su peso solo en las patas traseras.

—¡No estás pensando con la cabeza! —la voz del mago resonó por la biblioteca

—¡Y tú no me estás entendiendo! —Ike también alzó la voz, sin darse cuenta en realidad de ello, fue el arrepentimiento lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y entender la manera en la que estaba empezando a discutir con él, pero aun con eso el enojo no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo, le molestaba como todos parecían creer que lo suyo era algo pasajero, que en realidad no importaba y que no tenía aquella sensación de quemarse de adentro hacia afuera—. Sea como sea, no importa. No te lo dije para pedir tu opinión, solo te lo estoy informando.

—No, definitivamente no entiendo esta tontería —Soren lo miró a los ojos, como reprochándole—. Estás dejando todo por perseguir a una chica.

—No es solo por la chica y lo sabes bien —replicó él, poniéndose de pie—. Y aunque fuera solo por ella. Puedes ser muy listo, Soren, puedes ser el mejor estratega, puedes anticipar los movimientos de todos, pero no por eso puedes siquiera imaginar lo que yo siento.

—Ike, olvídala, solo es una obsesión.

—No es una obsesión.

—Por favor, no me vengas con que te enamoraste de ella ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que es tan opuesta a ti? Seguro es porque no te acos-

—¡Soren, ya basta! —resonó la voz de Titania como un latigazo, interrumpiendo en seco al mago.

Ike se sobresaltó al verla ahí, pero le preocupó mas notar como sus ojos verdes lucían llorosos y enrojecidos, seguramente porque había escuchado la conversación entera.

—Como quieran —musitó Soren, lanzando una última mirada fría a Ike para luego marcharse, dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar la flama de todas las velas esparcidas en la biblioteca.

Ike nunca lo había visto tan molesto y deseó poder regresar el tiempo para no decirle nada, para irse en buenos términos con él, para que el último recuerdo que tuviera fuera de una cena amena y normal, siendo amigos, no después de una discusión donde ambos se gritaron por primera vez.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo detrás de él para disculparse, pero Titania le bloqueó el paso, estremeciéndose al ahogar un sollozo.

—Espera, Ike…me gustaría hablar contigo un momento —pidió, en un susurró y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él se limitó a asentir, rogando internamente porque la pelirroja no comenzara a llorar. Para Ike, así como para varios de los mercenarios, Titania era como una segunda madre, lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir por una decisión que ya estaba tomada y que por ningún motivo contemplaba cambiar.

La mujer se apartó de la puerta y miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa muerta en sus labios, hasta fijarse en uno de los libreros junto a la esquina del cuarto. Las lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos color esmeralda.

—De niño te escondías ahí, entre el muro y ese estante —comentó, señalando dicho lugar con un dedo tembloroso—. De las pocas veces que enfermabas y no querías tomar tu medicina…era aquí donde Greil venía a buscarte.

Ike sonrió débilmente al recordar con muy poca claridad como su padre siempre iba ahí, suspirando pesadamente y advirtiéndole que si no salía a la cuenta de tres, se quedaría sin comer carne durante una semana. Le dolía estar perdiendo aquellos recuerdos, sintiéndose culpable por dejar que estos se volvieran tan difusos, pero siempre había tenido muy mala memoria. De no ser mencionados por terceros, estos ya se habrían perdido por completo.

—También era aquí donde te castigaba y te ponía a leer cuando hacías una…travesura —la voz firme de Titania se quebró, ahogada por un fuerte sollozo—. Y ahora…ahora has crecido tanto y te pareces tanto a él…

—Titania… —Ike quiso acercarse, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, todo su cuerpo se paralizó, todas sus fuerzas se perdieron al verla así y su corazón pareció retorcerse—. Lo siento…pero tengo que ir.

—Sé…sé que es muy difícil que vuelvas, pero aun así estoy feliz porque…la ves de la misma manera en la que Greil veía a Elena.

—¿…C-cómo?

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, estremeciéndose con cada sollozo proferido y vagamente ahogado.

—Yo sí creo que te enamoraste porque cuando veías a Aqua…me recordaba tanto a la manera en la que Greil veía a tu madre, nunca vio a otra de esa manera —continuó ella—, y me preocupa mucho pensar que…te quedes sin ella y vivas con ese dolor el resto de tu vida igual que él cuando sé que puede ser diferente para ti. No quiero eso para ti, quiero que seas feliz…sin importar como.

Ike tragó con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta. Sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho repetidas veces y no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada ante lo que acaba de escuchar, era como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando irse, pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo por sentirse demasiado egoísta al querer hacer elegir a su familia cuando todos ellos eran felices ahí, tal y como estaban.

Aqua solo era su excusa perfecta para que la culpa fuera menor y al escuchar a Titania diciéndole eso, se sentía aun más seguro de lo que hacía.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tan solo siguiendo su impulso, abrazó a su segunda en comando, cerrando con fuerza los ojos al sentirlos arder por las lágrimas que, él bien sabía, nunca caerían. Ella no tardó en corresponderle, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el llanto.

Ike no supo cuento tiempo permaneció así, tampoco le importó mucho, solo se apartó de ella cuando la sintió más tranquila y relajada, cuando supo que ya había dejado de llorar de esa manera.

—Gracias por todo, Titania —susurró, apenas lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuchara. La vio una vez más a los ojos y le sonrió antes de salir y encaminarse a su recamara.

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación cerró bajo llave y tomó su _Ettard_ junto con una piedra de amolar que pasó distraídamente por el filo del arma hasta hacerla brillar. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el hacha de su padre, _Urvan_, pero decidió que ella no lo acompañaría, le bastaba con aquella espada que también había heredado de él. _Urvan_ estaba mejor ahí, con los mercenarios de Greil, en ese fuerte…en las manos de Titania.

Envainó el mandoble y se la colgó en la espalda como siempre solía hacerlo, luego, debajo del escritorio, levantando una de las tablas del suelo, sacó tres bolsitas de cuero y ató dos a su cinturón mientras que la otra la echó en la alforja atada en su pierna. Respiró profundo varias veces y, antes de salir, tomó un sobre que estaba sobre su cama.

Caminó con cautela por el corredor, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, a pesar de ser tan tarde, Shinon solía deambular, medio ebrio, por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Lo que menos quería era una confrontación con él y que empezara a gritar todas sus inconformidades hasta despertar a los demás.

Llegó hasta el cuarto de Mist y entró, abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que las viejas bisagras no lo delataran.

Ike la observó un instante, sonriendo de manera triste, le habría gustado despedirse de ella de una mejor manera, pero sabía bien que era imposible, Mist podía ser muy obstinada y si no lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer, era capaz de seguirlo a pesar de que no quisiera irse. No era lo que él quería para ella, menos después de saber que se traía algo con Boyd.

Ike también quería que ella fuera feliz, sin importar nada.

Le acarició la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en su frente, dejando la carta en la mesita junto a su cama.

Continuó su silencioso andar, esta vez sin detenerse hasta que estuvo fuera de la fortaleza, con el corazón retumbándole con fuerza hasta los tímpanos. Temía mirar atrás y encontrarse con alguna mirada de reproche, con algún sermón que lo obligara a quedarse tan solo por sentirse comprometido cuando lo que deseaba era irse fuera de Tellius, buscar a Aqua y por lo menos saber porqué lo había dejado de la manera que lo hizo.

Como pudo, forzó a sus piernas a continuar por el torcido y oscuro sendero que lo llevaría a la primera villa fuera de ese bosque, aun muy frío, y solo se frenó cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Al darse la media vuelta se encontró con los ojos rojos de Soren, mirándole con resignación a través de las sombras proyectadas por la capucha de su capa de viaje.

—Estaba muy enojado, sí, pero no por eso iba a dejarte solo. Además…tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir y encontrar a tu…novia si yo voy contigo.

Ike no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al escuchar a su amigo decir eso. El peso de marcharse y dejar atrás a su familia ya no era tanto si Soren iba con él.

* * *

><p><strong>El Honesto: Te respondo aquí porque no tienes cuenta para PM. En fin…me alegra que mis OC no sean tan malos :p gracias, eso sí me ayudó un poco. Ahora, la razón por la que lo hice así…creo que ya la expliqué en este capítulo. Si no quedó claro igual puedes insistir, no he bloqueado los reviews anónimos ni nada por el estilo.<strong>

**Perdón T-T sé que es un mal capitulo, pero no pude hacerlo, de nuevo me acabé otra pluma haciéndolo, no tengo ni idea de cuantas veces lo cambié xD originalmente iba a ser desde el punto de vista de Soren, pero no salió…lo cual es muy raro porque me gusta mucho escribir capítulos desde el punto de vista de Soren xD**

**Pero bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo de Tellius uwu a partir de ahora ya todo será Gamma, Gamma y mas Gamma así que espero que…estén preparados, es mucha información que tiene que ir siguiendo para entender bien todo.**

**En fin…¿a ustedes que les pareció el cap? ¿Creen necesitar que les refresque la memoria con respecto a Gamma? ¿Me dejan un review, por fis? uwu**


	25. Capitulo XXIV

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV<strong>

—¡Mátalo ya!

—¡No! Por favor…se los suplico ¡A mi bebé no! ¡No!

Aquellos gritos resonaron por el callejón, apenas opacados por el fuerte viento que silbaba de manera trémula al colarse por los recovecos entre casa y casa de donde salían un montón de ratas, chillando por lo bajo, buscando un escondite donde el frío no intentara congelarlas.

Aqua había vuelto a Gamma, pero odiaba estar ahí, tan cerca de las montañas Esmeralda, tolerando el frío cuando ni siquiera era necesaria para esa misión. Odiaba asistir a misiones de iniciación, no solo por lo tardadas que eran cuando el novato dudaba en asesinar a su encargo, sino por el hecho de que le recordaban tanto a la primera vez que asesinó a alguien. Las memorias volvían tan vividas a su cabeza y recreaban el temblor en sus manos, su respiración acelerada, el sudor frío perlándole la frente y, en más de una ocasión, el nudo en su garganta.

—Deja que lo haga yo, Jacob —pidió ella, al ver como el niño comenzaba a llorar y a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza, tal y como le había ocurrida a ella la primer vez que se encargó de un asesinato.

—No, sabes bien que tiene que hacerlo él —musitó el jefe de la misión, pasando con simpleza una daga de plata por el cuello de la mujer que no dejaba de gimotear por su bebé.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo, produciendo un sonido sordo que Aqua sintió retumbarle en los tímpanos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el charco carmesí que iba tiñendo lentamente el gris del viejo cemento, extendiéndose a sus pies y penetrando el aire con su intenso aroma metálico que le caló hasta la garganta.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras —protestó, con la voz ahogada por las repentinas nauseas que inundaban su entrañas, tal vez era el olor a sangre, o el hecho de que no había comido, pero estaba por volver el estomago y lo menos que podía hacer para sentirse mejor era respirar profundo y escupir un poco de la saliva caliente que se estaba juntando en la boca.

Jacob solo la miró por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo que ella no pudo escuchar para luego volver al niño, Reymond, que seguía sin matar al lloroso bebé.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando una ráfaga de viento le atravesó el cuerpo y la hizo tiritar, el frío se estaba incrementando conforme la luna se iba alzando en el cielo, solo así Aqua notó que se estaban tardando demasiado en una simple tarea y bien sabía que los mercenarios enviados por los pobladores no demorarían mucho en encontrarlos.

Tenían que acabar con eso de una vez.

Sin mirar a Jacob, la joven caminó hasta Reymond, sujetó la fría y temblorosa mano donde tenía la daga y con un poco de fuerza lo obligó a bajarla hasta apuñalar al bebé, reprimiendo un estremecimiento cuando el grotesco sonido de la carne siendo cortada alcanzó sus oídos.

—Estúpida —musitó Jacob, viéndole con reproche—. Tenía que hacerlo él.

—Fue él, imbécil. ¿Qué no viste? —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros de manera desinteresada—. Ahora sí, ¿podemos irnos ya?

El jefe de misión solo rodó los ojos y se marchó sin decir una palabra y sin siquiera esperarlos.

Aqua maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a jalonear a Reymond para que la siguiera. Lo llevó con cautela por las calles más oscuras, apenas haciendo ruido con sus pasos y mordiéndose la lengua para que sus dientes no chocaran entre sí como castañuelas ante el clima que le entumecía el cuerpo entero.

Estaban por cruzar las últimas calles y salir de la villa, cuando una corpulenta mujer detuvo su marcha. Aqua apenas reaccionó a tiempo para apartarse del corte vertical de su gruesa espada corta.

—¡Quédate lejos! —ordenó la joven, dándole un empujón a Reymond para desenvainar su arma y bloquear otro zarpazo de la mercenario.

Ambas espadas se unieron, filo con filo, en un estridente choque de metal que resonó como un lamento. Las hojas brillaron ante la luz de la luna y con el brillo de _Índigo,_Aqua pudo ver las facciones disgustadas de su oponente.

—Perra —bufó la mujer, empujando con más fuerza.

Aqua apretó los dientes cuando las manos comenzaron a hormiguearle, se vio forzada a retroceder un paso al sentir todo el peso que se le estaba viniendo encima. Aquella mujer era mucho más alta que ella y bastante rechoncha también, por la ropa que llevaba era difícil saber si el tamaño de sus brazos se debía a músculos o solo una gruesa capa de grasa.

No podría mucho con esa fuerza, tenía que buscar otra manera de romper con su concentración, de hacerla perder la poca ventaja que había obtenido por el simple hecho de ser tan inmensa.

Tenía que hacerla enojar.

—Maldita vaca —le dijo, sonriendo de lado al ver como sus toscas facciones se irritaban más al punto de saltar sus ojos—. Y además fea. ¿Te enviaron conmigo para que vieras como luce una mujer de verdad? ¿O solo para que les hiciera un favor eliminándote?

—¡Cállate!

Tal y como Aqua lo predijo, la mujer se distrajo del forcejeo y trató de tomarla por el cuello, de manera torpe y lenta. Ella, en respuesta a su atacante, solo tuvo que inclinar su espada para que la otra se deslizara por el filo, como lo habría hecho un hacha, hasta acabar en la punta y, por mera inercia, empujar a su portadora hacia adelante.

Aqua aprovechó ese segundo, esa pequeña perdida de equilibrio, para moverse y hacerle un corte diagonal en la espalda que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda.

La mujer cayó de cara al suelo, retorciéndose y tratando de levantarse mientras la sangre empapaba las gruesas telas de su ropa.

La joven iba a terminar el trabajo cuando sintió como alguien la sujetó por detrás con tanta fuerza que sus costillas empezaron a doler.

—¡Suéltame, maldito! —se movió como desesperada, tirando patadas al aire, buscando una manera de golpearlo para poder liberarse, pero cada intento solo hacía que el agarré fuera más doloroso hasta hacerla ahogar un grito.

Sintió de nuevo el nudo en su estomago, los latidos acelerados de su corazón y el sudor frío recorriéndole la frente al ver como la otra mercenario se erguía por completo, como si la grotesca herida en su espalda ya no significara nada. Sus grandes ojos saltones la miraban fijamente, con tanta rabia que sus fosas nasales se dilataban con cada jadeo liberado.

—¡Mátala ya, Wanda! —gritó el hombre que la tenía sujeta.

Al ver como la inmensa mujer preparaba su puño para descargarlo con fuerza contra ella, Aqua solo se guió por el impulso que dictaba su desesperación.

Alzó sus piernas, aprovechándose del tamaño del tipo que la sujetaba, y las enredó en torno al cuello de la que se hacía llamar Wanda, apretando con unas fuerzas que ni siquiera ella misma pensó tener, hasta que un sonoro crujido le llegó a los oídos y el peso de su enemiga se volvió muerto.

El otro agresor la soltó de súbito, haciéndola chocar violentamente contra el suelo, sus piernas atrapadas debajo de la mercenaria y demasiado torpes debido al esfuerzo que había realizado con ellas.

En medio de su propia confusión y aturdimiento, alcanzó a escuchar un ruido sordo y cuando la visión por fin se le aclaró, se encontró con el cuerpo del hombre que la había sujetado, con un corte que le abría por completo la garganta.

—Ya, deberías cambiar tu segundo nombre por Estupidez y media. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Aqua levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada verde musgo de Alexis, observándola con sorpresa e incredulidad total.

—En lugar de estar ahí como idiota quítame a esta vaca antes de que me corte la circulación de las piernas —se quejó Aqua, frotándose las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que sentía debido al golpe. Solo quería acabar con todo de una vez y llegar a su guarida, tirarse en la cama y no despertar hasta el amanecer, o hasta la noche del día siguiente.

—Debería dejarte ahí, para que aprendas la lección —Alexis guardó su daga y caminó hasta ella, empujando el cuerpo de la mujer con algo de dificultad—. Aunque debo admitir que fue entretenido verlo.

—¿Estabas viendo? —espetó Aqua, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Reymond, sus piernas aun se sentían demasiado torpes—. ¿Estabas viendo y te quedaste ahí como imbécil en lugar de ayudar?

—Te ayudé, yo maté a ese sujeto mientras tú seguías besando al suelo así que no seas grosera.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho antes de que intentara romperme las costillas y casi perforarme un pulmón.

—No se te da gusto con nada —suspiró el hombre, dándose la media vuelta y haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran.

Aqua soltó un improperio entre dientes ante las punzadas de dolor en todo su torso, pero siguió de cerca a su maestro, tomando de la mano a Reymond por mero instinto. Temía que de pronto el niño se fuera corriendo, o que otro mercenario los sorprendiera y se fuera contra él.

Un niño no merecía pasar por todo eso, pero no había otra opción, Aqua lo sabía y lo menos que podía hacer por él era ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, por eso no le arrebató el cuchillo para matar al bebé.

Siguieron un largo sendero, los tres en un frágil silencio roto con el insistente crujir de las ramas de los arboles que se movían al compás del helado viento que seguía con su insistente silbido.

No les tomó mucho llegar hasta el cementerio, a las afueras de la villa, mucho más cerca de las montañas Esmeralda.

La hierba muerta se alzaba demasiado alto por lo que antes fue un limpio camino, arañándole las piernas a Aqua como si quisiera detener su marcha, haciéndole cosquillas hasta la barbilla como un mimo juguetón que la hacía estremecerse, mas cuando la sensación de estar siendo observada la golpeó de lleno como un balde de agua fría.

El lugar estaba en el abandono total, y no solo porque fuera de noche. Las lapidas más viejas estaban partidas o casi completamente enterradas en la maleza, otras tenían los nombres borrados y varías habían sido saqueadas, dejando tan solo una negra fosa que producía un tétrico eco cada vez que el viento lograba colarse en su interior.

El cementerio estaba en el olvido al igual que la villa. Toda actividad productiva en la zona había quedado a la deriva desde que Benetnasch y Pechda rompieran su tratado para abrir un camino que atravesaría las montañas Esmeralda, en busca de facilitar el comercio entre las dos naciones.

Una vez que la actividad se suspendió, los trabajadores se marcharon, quedando solo algunos mineros al servicio de la corona benetnita para, de manera clandestina, extraer las esmeraldas en la parte ya construida del camino, aprovechándose de la falta de recursos de Pechda para reclamar lo que le correspondía a dicho reino.

Si su reina actual no fuera tan insignificante, podrían reclamar las esmeraldas, podrían salir adelante, pero no era así. Aqua sabía perfectamente que la reina Ana carecía del carácter necesario para poder gobernar y solo se mantenía en el trono porque todos los otros nobles le tenían demasiado miedo al general Corban Algol.

—¡Aqua no me ignores!

La voz de Alexis la hizo respingar y sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada y la desenvainó con un movimiento limpio, cortando cientos de hierbajos que estaban a su altura.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —soltó alterada, viendo a su alrededor hasta encontrar la mirada desconcertada de Reymond y la de desaprobación del mayor.

—…Reymond, déjame hablar a solas con Aqua —pidió Alexis—. Entra al escondite y vete a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

—Está…está bien —dijo el pequeño, resignado, arrastrando los pies al caminar hasta una lapida alta.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a hablar contigo? Estoy cansada y tengo mucho frío —dijo ella. Pasó de largo a Alexis, ignoró su mirada de reproche y ayudó a Reymond a mover la gruesa lapida, revelando un oscuro pasadizo y unas escaleras demasiado empinadas y pequeñas. Aqua siempre tuvo miedo al bajar por ahí, en más de una ocasión había rodado hasta abajo, lastimándose tobillos, piernas, brazos o, la peor de las veces, su muñeca izquierda.

Antes de eso, y al ser ambidiestra, usar la daga y la espada simultáneamente era demasiado sencillo para ella, pero con la fractura, la movilidad en su mano izquierda se redujo a la mitad. No volvió a usar la espada con esa mano de la misma manera, tuvo que acostumbrarse a volver la diestra su predilecta, fue como aprender a usar la espada otra vez y le tomó demasiado tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tenía antes. La daga entonces se mudó a la mano izquierda y el proceso fue el mismo, solo que un tanto doloroso.

Respiró profundo antes de comenzar el descenso y se sujetó de las frías y lisas paredes de mármol, suspirando aliviada hasta llegar a la parte grumosa, donde de pronto había una protuberancia lo suficientemente grandes como para tener un agarre un poco más firme.

El viento ya no se sintió más, todo era algo sofocado y solo quedaba un mortecino silbido que apenas acariciaba los oídos.

Cuando por fin terminó el descenso de escaleras, Aqua caminó apresurada por el corredor pobremente iluminado por las viejas antorchas apostadas a cada lado. Hizo caso omiso a los llamados de Alexis y solo se perdió entre las sombras danzantes proyectadas en los muros. No quería hablar, mucho menos responder las preguntas del joven hombre, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su alcoba, cuando una fuerte mano la jaló por la muñeca y la obligó a girarse bruscamente.

—Preciosa, al fin volviste —dijo aquella mujer de fuerte mandíbula, hombros anchos y ojos como dos esmeraldas sucias.

—Suéltame, Amelia —musitó Aqua en completo desagrado al tener tan cerca a su jefa. Nunca le había agradado, mucho menos después de las insinuaciones que comenzó a tener con ella. Le parecía grotesca y, a sus ojos, lucía como uno de esos hombres desagradables que solo necesitaban una enorme barriga para lucir como un puerco.

La mujer se apartó, echándose un mechón de su mugriento y erizado cabello rosa detrás del hombro.

—Me gusta que seas tan difícil —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, luciendo más fea a los ojos de cualquiera con esos dientes amarillos y torcidos—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión? Jacob llegó antes que ustedes y eso nunca es una buena señal.

—Llegó antes por perro, nos dejó solos cuando sintió que su pellejo estaba en peligro, nada más por eso.

—Entonces, ¿Reymond hizo su parte?

—Sí, ahora deja que me vaya a dormir, Amelia —Aqua se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de una vez, pero de nueva cuenta sintió el agarre de su jefa sobre el brazo tan solo para torcerlo hasta su espalda con un movimiento limpio y empujarla hasta acorralarla de cara contra un muro. Todo fue demasiado repentino como para que ella pudiera evitarlo y con el agotamiento que parecía estar comiéndose sus músculos de poco a poco, ni siquiera podía forcejear de una manera que resultara decente—. ¡Suéltame!

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, preciosa —le susurró Amelia en el oído—. ¿Reymond hizo su parte?

Aqua apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración para evitar aquel aliento penetrante con olor a huevo.

—Sí, bruja, Reymond hizo su parte a la perfección y sin ningún error —escupió molesta, negándose rotundamente a decir lo que su jefa quería escuchar.

Amelia suspiró pesadamente, la alejó despacio del muro tan solo para arremeterla de nuevo, poniendo más fuerza en su cabeza y haciendo que su frente chocara primero.

La visión se le oscureció por un instante y el dolor terminó por revolverle el estomago, sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y dejaron de sostenerla más, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

—Muy bien, hermosa, ya que amas tanto proteger a los débiles, también recibirás sus castigos. Tú pagarás por la falta de Reymond mañana a primera hora —comentó la mujer, alejándose—. Y cúrate eso, no queremos que ni una sola cicatriz dañe lo único bello que hay que ver por estos lugares, además de tu cuerpo, claro.

Aqua palpó con la yema de los dedos la zona de donde parecía nacer el dolor y sintió algo húmedo y viscoso que iba escurriendo despacio a su ceja hasta llegar a su ojo.

Se quedó ahí aun después de que su vista se aclarara por completo, limpiándose la herida con el dorso de la mano y respirando profundo como si eso fuera a ayudarla a contener sus nauseas.

Los parpados le pesaban tanto al igual que cada extremidad en su cuerpo. Se recargó por completo en el muro, sin intención alguna de levantarse, quería dormirse ahí, podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. Pero más que cualquier otra, quería llorar por el dolor, el agotamiento, la estupidez que había cometido al volver y el hecho de ni siquiera tener energía suficiente para derramar una sola lagrima, ni el orgullo lo suficientemente herido como para volver esa tarea un poco menos desgastante.

Su cabeza punzaba como si fuera a estallar y aun así, al cerrar los ojos, las imágenes que Anaha le mostró cuando ella se negó a volver a Gamma se veían tan claras que incluso la hacían temblar.

Veía de nuevo a Titania caer de su caballo ante un hechizo de viento, a Boyd siendo sometido por varios espadachines; Soren víctima de una lluvia de flechas; Ike…cayendo ante el general de Dubhe, Magnus Ain.

Con eso y todos los argumentos torcidos de la anciana, Aqua se sintió atrapada en el miedo durante mucho tiempo, incapaz de dormir debido a sus pesadillas. Su mente solo se ocupaba en pensar si Anaha le mostraba la verdad, en lo que podía hacer para evitarlo y que no implicara dejar lo que por primera vez amó con todas sus fuerzas, pero a final de cuentas, ese mismo miedo que la había atrapado terminó por hacer que perdiera cualquiera sentido de razón, tomó la espada tal y como Anaha le dijo y se marchó, dejando como despedida una única nota que escribió cuando la oscuridad de la noche parecía querer tragarse todo lo que tuviera la osadía de estar fuera o alejado de la luz.

Se odiaba tanto por eso y aun así no podía remediarlo, no encontraba la manera lógica de volver a Tellius como si nada, también sabía que no la recibirían después de marcharse, y que volver significaría la muerte de varios.

Sus parpados finalmente cedieron ante el peso del sueño y en medio de todas sus molestias, obtuvo un descanso a medias, despertando de momentos, escuchando muchas voces a su alrededor, sintiendo que la movían de un lado a otro, incluso uno que otro golpe repentino en las manos. Sintió calor, luego frío y mucha humedad rodearla al tiempo que un desagradable olor a orina se le metía a la fuerza por las fosas nasales.

Fue un intenso picor en la piel lo que la obligó a levantarse, encontrándose sobre un montón de paja sucia y con unos grilletes en sus muñecas.

El corazón se le aceleró conforme sus ojos recorrían el lugar con mayor detenimiento tan solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una celda un tanto oscura. Respiró profundo en un intento desesperado por calmarse, se pellizco varias veces, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar soñando, pero todo era demasiado real y nítido como para engañarse a sí misma.

—Me alegra que haya despertado ya, lady Exilion.

Aquella voz la hizo perder de nuevo la poca calma que había logrado conseguir, su mirada púrpura se posó al otro lado de los oxidados barrotes de su celda para encontrar una delgada figura con vestido blanco y una melena lisa de color azul claro.

—Ismene —murmuró Aqua, más para sí misma que para la joven de ojos rosa pálido que la veía con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus facciones finas—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo me trajeron?

—Está aquí para entrevistarse con la reina Dana Urban, milady, el cómo llegó aquí es totalmente irrelevante por ahora —respondió la asistente de la reina, con esa voz tan calma que le ponía los nervios de punta a Aqua.

Odiaba a Ismene después de que fuera ella quien la convenciera de que ir a Tellius era lo mejor y que se hiciera pasar por su dama de compañía cuando era más que obvio que la había dejado antes de llegar.

Fue ella la que le dio el bocadillo que la dejó inconsciente así como seguramente había sido ella quien comandó al pequeño ejército para que lucieran como enemigos.

Ismene tronó los dedos y un par de soldados abrió la celda, Aqua se pegó hasta el muró y le rompió la nariz a uno con la cadena de su grillete, a pesar de que sabía que podían someterla con facilidad, no se iba a quedar con las ganas de desquitar un poco la rabia que se formaba en su interior.

La sacaron de los calabozos y la llevaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta la sala de trono. La joven había estado muchas veces ahí, pero el hermoso mosaico del suelo, decorado hasta formar un gran árbol con unas cuantas hojas en sus ramas torcidas, no dejaba de sorprenderla, era como si cada día fuera más hermoso.

—Hola, Areia.

Aqua levantó la vista al escuchar su segundo nombre ser pronunciado por aquella voz molesta.

La reina Dana estaba sentada, orgullosa, sobre su trono de oro blanco. Su cabello ondulado, rubio platinado, parecía brillar tanto como su asiento, y sus ojos azules lucían como los de una serpiente al asecho de su presa.

—Me da mucho gusto verte entera —continuó, sin moverse de su lugar más que para recargarse en el respaldo—. Supongo que te tienen al tanto de la situación, ¿no?

—Sí, y debes de ser muy tonta como para creer que mi padre mató a tu esposo —siseó Aqua, viéndola de mala gana. Ya entendía las razones de porque estaba ahí, Dana quería a _Ragnell._

Antes incluso de volver a Gamma, Anaha le había explicado que la reina también buscaba esa arma, también le dijo como usarla para que Dana retirara cualquier acusación en contra de su padre con respecto a la muerte del rey, y eso era lo que Aqua iba a hacer, por eso la escondió mucho antes de volver con los asesinos, nadie podía saber lo que había hecho.

«Solo alguien como Ismene» pensó amargamente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que no dejaba de sonreír como si lo que tuviera enfrente fuera la escena más divertida del mundo. Por más idiota que luciera, Aqua sabía que era un Cambiante, sus ojos rosa en cualquier momento se podían tornar naranjas.

—La tonta eres tú por seguir creyendo en un hombre que solo te usó para mantener sus tierras —dijo la reina, admirando sus uñas de manera distraída, con el aburrimiento reflejado en su mirada azul—. Ahora, necesito que me digas donde escondiste la espada.

—Deja en paz a mi padre, devuélvele sus tierras y con gusto te digo donde está. —respondió Aqua, con la voz más firme que pudo mantener, ya no tenía nada que perder, pero aun así el nerviosismo parecía hacer estragos en su pecho al sentir la insistente mirada de Ismene casi perforarle el cráneo.

—Entonces, la pequeña bastarda quiere jugar… ¿Sabes una cosa, Areia? Si cooperas conmigo yo puedo hacerte alguien grande, pero eres demasiado tonta, niña —Dana se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, los finos listones rojos de su vestido ondeando con suavidad al ritmo de sus movimientos, todo con elegancia. La reina era la personificación de la elegancia—. Así que debo de hacer las cosas de otro modo… Ismene.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hasta la puerta principal del salón. Aqua fue obligada a girarse y sintió como un frío intenso abrazaba su estomago al ver entrar a Alexis, amordazado y maniatado, con una mirada que destilaba un odio que ella nunca había visto en él.

El soldado que lo escoltaba lo obligó a arrodillarse junto a Aqua y colocó una daga en su cuello, presionando lo suficiente como para hacer que un hilillo de sangre escurriera hasta su pecho.

—Ahora, Aqua Areia Exilion, solicito de tu cooperación, no me gustaría matar a uno de mis soldados, sabes bien que Alexis es Elite y alguien muy apreciado por mi —habló Dana, en ese tono de aburrimiento que siempre usaba al dirigirse a ella—. Por cada segundo que tardes en responder a mi pregunta, la daga hará más daño en el cuello de tu amigo. Y no te emociones, porque si con este falla, otra amiga tuya ya está esperando para ser traída aquí.

Alexis la miró de reojo, sus ojos demasiado inexpresivos como para comprender lo que quería decir. Aqua solo sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho, retumbándole en los oídos, su respiración acelerada cada vez era más difícil de manejar y cuando su antiguo maestro y amigo respingó ante el cuchillo que se clavaba más en su piel, Aqua solo estalló.

—¡Está bien! Te digo… —espetó, con la voz un tanto ahogada por el miedo que de nuevo estaba inundando su cabeza. Se había ido de Tellius para evitar que Ike muriera, no dejaría que una de las pocas personas que le quedaba en Gamma pasara por lo mismo solo por su idea de querer ayudar a un hombre cuyo paradero desconocía. Aspros no la necesitaba en ese momento, Alexis sí—. Está en la catedral del dios Acatriel, pídele al hijo adoptivo del obispo que, en nombre de Yune, te entregue la espada.

—Por eso Ismene no podía encontrarla, estaba en tierra protegida —Dana sonrió débilmente y miró al soldado que tenía a Alexis, este le asintió y de un movimiento limpio, pasó su daga por el cuello del joven hombre.

Aqua se quedó sin aire cuando la sangre de su amigo le salpicó en la cara, sus oídos zumbaron y todo el ruido a su alrededor se apagó, dejando solo ese ruido muerto del cuerpo al caer sobre el mosaico, creando un charco de sangre que se extendía con rapidez hasta casi alcanzarla.

Todo era como estar en un sueño, no sintió cuando la tomaron por los brazos, solo vio como la alejaban de aquel lugar, como la arrastraban hasta el calabozo otra vez y como le amarraban a la pared con los grilletes.

Cuando por fin consiguió inhalar una buena bocanada de aire, Aqua lloró…lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Alexis estaba muerto y ahora lo tenía enfrente, viéndola con esos ojos blancos totalmente inexpresivos, dejándole más que en claro que aquello era su culpa. Nunca se perdonaría por lo que había hecho…y él tampoco la iba a perdonar.

En ese momento deseó haber tenido la conversación que había evadido.

* * *

><p><strong>El Honesto: Igual, me alegra que mis OC te parezcan "tolerables"<strong>

**¡Ah! Esto…esto fue difícil. Son las dos de la mañana y tengo clases en un par de horas :v por suerte son en la tarde. Les dije que…Alexis no sería relevante a nivel trama, es solo importante a nivel emocional para Aqua.**

**En fin…lamento si este cap se sintió muy acelerado, pero ocurre que me están ahogando en tarea en la universidad, si no lo subía hoy, no tengo idea de hasta cuando estaría listo. Lo revisé así súper rápido, así que si hay errores les agradecería muchísimo que me lo dijeran para corregir en cuanto tenga tiempo. También, todas las dudas con las que los haya dejado, díganme para aclararlas.**

**Hay una encuesta en mi perfil :) les agradecería mucho si se pasan a responderla. No es como un examen xD solo pido que me digan su reino favorito o el que más les interesa de Gamma para…escoger desde que punto de vista estará el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D Por favor, por favor…déjenme un review u.u ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo sintieron la muerte?...¿Por lo menos sintieron algo? xD respóndanme eso si no saben que poner en el review :B**


End file.
